Spętani nocą
by Ched
Summary: Byli bohaterami. Teraz świat się od nich odwrócił, stawiając na równi ze złem, z którym walczyli, stawiając ich na pozycji wroga ludzkości. Jak Tytani odnajdą się w świecie, w którym nie ma już dla nich miejsca?
1. Info ogólne

„Spętani nocą" to pierwsza część crossoverowej trylogii, kręcącej się dookoła losów bohaterów z „Teen Titans" i „Batmana". Ten drugi fandom jest odrobinę bardziej kłopotliwy, bo oprócz TASa, oparłam się również na innych nietoperzach pozycjach – Jonathan Crane jest dla mnie jedyny i słuszny u Nolana, Poison Ivy tylko i wyłącznie w kreskówce zauroczyła mnie totalnie, to samo z Harveyem Dentem. A Joker… cóż, Joker jest mieszanką wszystkich swoich wcieleń, które zdążyłam poznać.

Ranking T, ze względu na pewną dozę brutalności, krwi i flaków.

Pairingi raczej w tle – jeżeli będę chciała przedstawić cokolwiek dosadniej, to będą to krótkie spinoffy od tekstu głównego, nie wnoszące niczego bardzo ważnego do fabuły, a jedynie ukazujące wątki poboczne/elementy tła w konkretniejszy sposób.

Tekst napisany dla czystej i niczym nieograniczonej frajdy.


	2. Klaun

Epizod 1

Klaun

– Nie gadaj – jęknął Bestia, z trudem powstrzymując się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. – Naprawdę nie robisz sobie ze mnie jaj?

– Czy ja wyglądam, jakbym lubił żartować z siebie? – warknął Cyborg, zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Ale naprawdę... – chłopak pokręcił gwałtownie głową i otarł łzy z kącików oczu. – Klaun przylał kolesiom, którzy chwilę przedtem przylali tobie?

– To był klaun, któremu bardzo sprzyjało szczęście – odwarknął.

– Może zaczniesz jeszcze raz, ale od początku? – zaproponowała Raven. Jak zwykle mówiła absolutnie opanowanym głosem, ale nie mogła powstrzymać się od uniesienia brwi w wyrazie pewnego zaintrygowania.

W końcu nieczęsto się zdarza, że nadludzko silny człowiek, którego mięśnie wspomagały cybernetyczne łącza, nie potrafił dokonać tego, z czym poradził sobie koleś zawodowo rzucający w innych ludzi tortem.

Nieczęsto się też zdarza, że ktoś wysadza siedzibę lokalnych bohaterów w powietrze. Tylko dzięki temu, że Cyborg wcześniej ich ostrzegł, zdołali opuścić miejsce nazywane dawniej domem, zanim zginęli wraz z nim.

Sytuacja ze złej robiła się tragiczna i jeżeli udałoby im się zrekrutować kogoś, kogokolwiek, kto mógłby im pomóc, to zwiększyło by ich szanse na przetrwanie w świecie, który nagle stał się szalenie wrogim miejscem.

– To całkiem dobry pomysł – przytaknął Robin, opierając się plecami o betonową ścianę. – Najlepiej postaraj się nie ominąć żadnych detali.

– Brzmisz trochę, jakbyś spodziewał się, że tym klaunem jest jakiś twój znajomy – zauważyła Starfire. zerkała przy tym na niego, lekko przechylając głowę, a jej rude włosy ułożyły się gładką falą na ramionach.

– Powiedzmy, że mam pewne podejrzenia – mruknął niechętnie chłopak. – Dlatego wolałbym się upewnić. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy mamy... sytuację.

* * *

Cyborg nie lubił, kiedy rzeczy się partoliły. Niestety jednak w życiu superbohatera robiły to częściej, niż przeciętnie się zdarzało.

Przeważnie udawało się naprawić szkody, a przynajmniej większość.

Ale nie tym razem, pomyślał ponuro.

Wszystko zaczęło się kilka miesięcy temu, wraz z przemówieniem prezydenta, niczym na jakimś głupim, Hollywoodzkim filmie akcji.

Przemówienie różniło się, od całej reszty politycznego bełkotu pełnego pustych obietnic, tylko jedną rzeczą. Mówił o superbohaterach i superzłoczyńcach. O tym, że jedni nie mogli istnieć bez drugich. Że ciągły konflikt ludzi o nadprzyrodzonych mocach doprowadzał do ruiny i kosztował wszystkich więcej, niż było to do przyjęcia. Że nikt nie miał prawa ogłaszać się niczyim sędzią i katem.

Że nadszedł czas zmian.

Istotnie, nadszedł.

Ta ostatnia kropla przelała czarę goryczy, dzielącą świat zwykłych ludzi od tego należącego do herosów. Sprawiła, że obawy i strach zamieniły się w niechęć, a ta szybko stała się czystą nienawiścią. Stosunek ludzi, ludzi którym do tej pory dzień w dzień ratowali skórę, zmieniał się na coraz gorszy. Aż w końcu zaczęli demonstrować swoją niechęć. Najpierw to były banalne rzeczy, którymi nikt się szczególnie nie przejmował. Opóźnienia w dostawie żarcia, trochę przypalona i zimna pizza. Potem obcięli im kablówkę i internet, a następnie szlag trafił dostawy elektryczności i całej reszty mediów. Gdyby nie fakt, że ich Wieża miała własne generatory, szwendaliby się w ciemności i smrodku. Przez cały czas mieli nadzieję, że ludziom przejdzie, że wszystko wróci do normy. Ot, że to drobne nieporozumienie.

Ale wcale nie było drobne. Czekali, czekali i czekali, a na mieście zaczynały się pojawiać ulotki szkalujące ich dobre imię. Było też graffiti na murach, znacznie mniej miłe i znacznie bardziej wulgarne niż ulotki. Żeby w ogóle wiedzieć, co się dzieje, musieli jednak kręcić się pomiędzy ludźmi. Od dłuższego czasu nie mieli łączności z żadną inną placówką superbohaterów. Nie wspominając o tym, że musieli skądś brać jedzenie. I tym razem to on został wysłany na zakupy, co samo przez się stanowiło dosyć upierdliwą sprawę. O ile Starfire, Raven, czy Robin mogli się wtopić w tłum po prostu ubierając coś, co nie było kostiumem, o tyle on dosyć... wyróżniał się w tłumie. W dodatku coś spaprało się na tyle, że tym razem zamiast po prostu oberwać nadpsutym pomidorem, został aresztowany. Cyborg, członek Młodych Tytanów, wojownik w imię dobra, sprawiedliwości i postępu technologicznego, został aresztowany. W dodatku ludzie, którzy postanowili zakuć go w kajdanki, nie do końca wyglądali na policjantów.

Policjanci raczej nie chodzą w kolorze moro i z M16 przewieszonym przez ramię.

Zdecydował się jednak pójść za nimi, bo potrzebował informacji. A przedstawiciele władzy, jacy by oni nie byli, stanowili najlepsze źródło takowych. Został zaprowadzony w pobliże pojazdu, który wyglądał jak pancerna furgonetka. Taka do przewożenia groźnych kryminalistów, z wąskimi, zakratowanymi okienkami tuż przy dachu, potężna i ciężka.

– Ej! – Cyborg zatrzymał się o kilka kroków od pojazdu. – Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?!

– To, że skończyła się wolna amerykanka super–wybryku – warknął jeden z nie–policjantów i szturchnął go wcale nie delikatnie lufą karabinu. – Maszeruj przed siebie i nie stawiaj oporu, chyba że masz zamiar sprawdzić, jak działa recykling!

Kilku innych parsknęło śmiechem na ten żarcik.

Cyborg zgrzytnął zębami. Wiedział już wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć, a całej reszty można się było domyślić. Sytuacja rozwinęła się najpaskudniej jak tylko mogła i oto świat znajdował się w wojnie przeciwko superbohaterom.

– Wolnego! – wysyczał przez zęby i wyrwał się z uścisku, jednocześnie wytrącając broń z ręki jednego z żołnierzy. Szybko obrócił się i wytrącił kolejnemu człowiekowi następny karabin, zanim ten zdołał wystrzelić, ale w tym samym momencie ktoś zaszedł go od tyłu.

Krzyknął, kiedy nagle jego ciało przeszył gwałtowny ból, a wszelkie systemy ostrzegawcze cybernetycznych części jego ciała rozwyły się przeraźliwie. Ktoś poraził go prądem! Jakiś popapraniec chciał mu zafundować eksplozję bezpieczników! Zawirowało mu przed oczyma, a w okolicy mechanicznych kolan coś trzasnęło i stracił równowagę, osuwając się z jękiem na ziemię.

– Wygląda na to, że mamy tutaj niegrzeczną konserwę, panowie – zakpił któryś z otaczających go żołnierzy.

Mógł tylko zgrzytnąć zębami i czekać. Większość systemów automatycznie zamknęła się zanim nastąpiła poważna awaria i zanim wszystko w jego ciele ponownie będzie działało, minie ładna chwila. Czyli był zdany na łaskę durni, którzy nie potrafili docenić jego poświęcenia dla dobra świata i tego przeklętego miasta.  
Na jego szczęście, jakiś pechowiec kupił mu trochę czasu i zajął uwagę strażników.

– Ależ panowie! – doszedł go przesadnie teatralny męski głos, który przy niektórych samogłoskach wznosił się zdecydowanie zbyt wysoko. – Po co te nerwy? Jestem pewien, że zaszło jakieś nieporozumienie...

– Zamknij się, klaunie – warknął jeden z żołnierzy. – Jestem prawie pewien, że widziałem już gdzieś twoją twarz, więc pojedziesz z nami dla bezpieczeństwa.

– Widziałeś mnie gdzieś, powiadasz? – zdziwił się obłudnie człowiek nazwany klaunem.

I on i żołnierz znajdowali się teraz w zasięgu wzroku Cyborga, więc chłopak postanowił rzucić okiem. Nie to, żeby miał coś innego do roboty.  
Facet prowadzony przez żołnierzy w pewien sposób kojarzył mu się z Mumbo. Miał równie szeroki uśmiech jak zbrodniczy magik. Za to cerę upiornie bladą, a włosy zdawały się mieć zielonkawy połysk, chociaż to prawdopodobnie tymczasowy problem z jego optyką. Klaun ubrany był w fioletowy garnitur, wyglądający na jeden z tych szytych na rozmiar, drogich jak jasna cholera. Pod marynarką jaśniała cytrynowo żółta koszula wywołując kontrast, od którego bolały zęby.

– Pewnie to przez ten makijaż – prychnął jeden z żołnierzy. – Wielu z tych popaprańców maluje sobie maski, zamiast założyć worek na głowę i stąd problemy.

– Oh? – klaun jakby w zaintrygowaniu uniósł brwi.

– Nieważne – warknął ten, który go przyprowadził. – Pakujcie tych popaprańców do paki.

– A jeżeli ten malowany jest normalny? – zaalarmowany Cyborg poderwał gwałtownie głowę. Jeżeli dochodziło do tego, że ludzie z dodatkowymi talentami nie kwalifikowali się jako normalni... to było tylko o krok od postawienia granicy pomiędzy nimi, a ludźmi. I oznaczało bardzo, bardzo złą rzecz. I to, że tamten koleś miał naprawdę poważne kłopoty.

A cholerne złącza potrzebowały jeszcze paru sekund, sekund, których pajacowaty nie miał...

– Kiedyś ktoś powiedział, że Bóg rozpozna swoich!

Ożesz, kurna!, pomyślał Cyborg.

Tylko tyle zdążył zrobić, zanim któryś z tych przeklętych ludzi nie podniósł broni i nie wycelował w faceta w fioletowym garniaku.

* * *

– Myślałem, że już po nim, serio! – kontynuował swoją opowieść Cyborg, żywo gestykulując.

– No... i co dalej? – zapytała Starfire wzdrygając się lekko. Nie podobała jej się ta historia, tak samo nie podobało jej się to, co działo się na świecie. Robiła się coraz bardziej pewna, że powinna dać drapaka nie tylko z tego miasta, ale i z całej planety. I zabrać ze sobą przyjaciół, zanim ktoś zrobi im krzywdę.

– To było właśnie najdziwniejsze! – wymamrotał Cyborg, przesuwając dłonią po głowie, jakby ścierał pot. – W życiu nie widziałem czegoś takiego, nawet jak Robin się na kogoś wyjątkowo mocno wkurzył! Jednemu podbił broń akurat kiedy ten naciskał spust. Koleś stracił równowagę i puścił serię w niebo zamiast w klauna. Ten mu dodatkowo na tyle przywalił, że żołnierzyka odrzuciło, a zanim pozostali się połapali, też leżeli na ziemi.

– Brzmi... brutalnie – skrzywiła się lekko Starfire.

* * *

To było brutalne.

W przeciwieństwie do Robina, klaun w walce wręcz nie przejmował się tym, że uszkodzi przeciwnika. Prawdę mówiąc Cyborg miał wrażenie, że facet nie przejmował się możliwością zabicia przeciwnika.

Pierwszemu, temu który wypuścił serię w niebo, sprzedał potężnego kopniaka. Prosto w twarz. Trysnęła krew z połamanego nosa, a Cyborg skrzywił się, mając nadzieję, że odłamki kości nie wbiły się tam, gdzie nie powinny. Wbrew pozorom złamanie nosa mogło się skończyć śmierci. Odłamki podejrzanie często trafiały w mózg.

Następna ofiara klauna chyba skończyła ze złamanym piszczelem, bo mężczyzna leżał na ziemi i zwijał się z bólu, ściskając oburącz uszkodzoną nogę.

Czterej następni usiłowali podejść wojowniczego mężczyznę murem, ale ten sięgnął w stronę kieszeni swojego garnituru i wyciągnął coś, co wyglądało jak plastikowy kwiatek i nacisnął gadżet.

Zamiast wody, która zwykle tryskała przy takich sztuczkach cyrkowych pajaców, z kwiatka wyleciał zielonkawy, nieprzezroczysty dym, otaczając żołnierzy gęstą chmurą.

Musiało pachnieć paskudnie, bo zaczęli kaszleć.

Ale po chwili coś w ich głosie się zmieniło.

Cyborg zmarszczył brwi. To brzmiało prawie, jakby zaczęli się... śmiać?

Pokręcił głową, ogłupiony całą sytuacją.

Przynajmniej teraz mógł wstać, bo jego ciało w końcu postanowiło być w pełni operacyjne. Rychło w czas, pomyślał kwaśno. Z całą pewnością będzie musiał zająć się jakimiś ulepszeniami, które zmniejszą czas oczekiwania, bo czuł się jak jakiś PeCet starej generacji. Klaun tymczasem otrzepał o siebie ręce i poprawił krawat.

– To ma być wojsko? – mruknął, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem. – Raczej jakiś żałosny żart...

* * *

– Jesteś pewien, że zaczęli się śmiać? – wpadł mu w słowo Robin.

– Tak! – jęknął Cyborg. – Potrafię rozpoznać głupi rechot, do diabła! Wyli, jakby się nawdychali gazu rozweselającego. Tyle że on nie ma koloru, więc to musiało być coś innego….

– I tak mieli szczęście – podsumowała Raven. – Równie dobrze twój nowy przyjaciel mógł mieć pod ręką coś znacznie bardziej zabójczego.

– Nie oceniaj ludzi po pozorach – powiedział ponuro Robin, marszcząc brwi.

– Stary, nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że znasz tego kolesia? – zapytał Bestia, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. – Dlaczego ty zawsze znasz najfajniejszych kolesi?

– Nie zachwycałbym się tak – skrzywił się Robin. – Jeżeli jest tym, kim myślę, że jest, to możemy mieć znacznie większy problem, niż niezadowoleni ludzie.

– Niezadowoleni? – prychnął Cyborg. – Stary, oni z rzucania pomidorami przeszli do ostrej amunicji! Nie mam pojęcia, co może być niby gorszego od armii, która usiłuje przerobić mnie na cholerny durszlak!

– Czy to ktoś z twojej poprzedniej... lokalizacji? – zapytała Raven, przechylając lekko głowę.

Robin nie rozpoczął swojej kariery w tym mieście, w przeciwieństwie do reszty z nich. Wcześniej walczył ze złoczyńcami w Gotham, u boku chodzącej legendy wśród superbohaterów. Robin przez kilka lat szkolony był przez samego Batmana i to od niego nauczył się walczyć wręcz i obezwładniać przeciwników. O ile Raven się orientowała, jemu też zawdzięczał wszystko inne, łącznie z pseudonimem, kostiumem i stylem bycia.

– Obawiam się, że tak – westchnął ciężko. – Cyborg, weź mi go jeszcze raz opisz z wyglądu. Tak dokładnie.

– No... – ciemnoskóry chłopak podrapał się w zamyśleniu po brodzie. – Fioletowy garniak, na oko drogi jak diabli, żółta koszula, głupawy kwiatek w kieszeni. Z daleka wyglądał jak kurdupel, ale jak stanąłem obok, to wyszło, że jest ode mnie wyższy prawie o głowę, a to się nieczęsto zdarza.

Robin pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową. Nieczęsto się zdarzało, żeby ktoś był wyższy od Cyborga, chłopak był naprawdę nieźle rozrośnięty, co sprawiało, że przywódca grupy często czuł zazdrość, kiedy spoglądał na lepiej zbudowanego kolegę.

– Był za to chudy – kontynuował Cyborg. – Szczapowaty wręcz. Co tam jeszcze...

– Czy... – zaczął powoli Robin. – Miał białą skórę i mocny makeup? Znaczy... ciemno podkreślone oczy i czerwone usta, uśmiech jak kot z Cheshire? I zielone włosy?

– Ta – Cyborg pokiwał głową. – Na początku myślałem, że optyka mi się spieprzyła, ale nie. Naprawdę tak wyglądał.

– Czyli to jest jakiś twój znajomy! – ucieszyła się Starfire. – Kto to był, kto?

– Nie byłbym taki szczęśliwy – skrzywił się ponownie Robin. – Ale wygląda na to, że spotkałeś Jokera. Masz szczęście, że w ogóle żyjesz.

* * *

Klaun przeczesał niedbałym gestem włosy, które jednak naprawdę były zielone i uśmiechnął się krzywo, nieco szaleńczo do Cyborga.

– No jak tam – zagaił przyjaźnie, podchodząc do niego sprężystym krokiem rodem ze starych, starych filmów, jeszcze z czarno–białego ekranu. – Wszystko z tobą w porządku, mój przyjacielu?

– Ta – skinął głową Cyborg, na wszelki wypadek kontrolując swój stan na ekranie skrytym w przedramieniu. – Sorki, że nie mogłem pomóc, ale poradziłeś sobie sam. Swoją drogą, to było niewiarygodne!

– No, no – machnął niedbale ręką, jakby to było nic takiego. – Praktyka czyni mistrza, jak to mówią.

– To musisz mieć jej całkiem sporo za sobą – Cyborg roztarł sobie kark. Zesztywniał strasznie przez to spięcie i reset systemów, nie znosił tego uczucia. Zupełnie jakby ktoś odciął mu nie tylko zasilanie, ale i krążenie.

– Przeżyło się to i owo – odparł wymijająco klaun. – Ale powiedz mi, laleczko, ty też wiedziesz intrygujące życie, hm?

– Tylko nie laleczko – wzdrygnął się Cyborg. – To zdecydowanie, zdecydowanie źle brzmi! Ale tak, wiodę całkiem ciekawe życie.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć coś więcej? – uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie klaun.

– Skoro chcesz – Cyborg wzruszył ramionami. – Tylko będziesz musiał poszlajać się trochę ze mną. Miałem iść po zakupy, ale znaleźć teraz otwarty sklep...

Wzruszył bezradnie ramionami, pokazując okolicę. Wszystkie markety i centra handlowe były pozamykane, zupełnie jakby ktoś wprowadził stan wojenny. A nawet jeżeli coś byłoby czynne, to ciężko będzie przekonać właściciela do tego, żeby go obsłużył.

– Och, akurat to nie stanowi problemu – uśmiechnął się klaun i wyciągnął z rękawa wytrych. Zademonstrowany kawałek metalu zalśnił w świetle słonecznym.

* * *

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że włamałeś się z Jokerem do spożywczaka? – jęknął Robin.

– A tak jakoś wyszło – wzruszył ramionami Cyborg. – Było nie było potrzebowaliśmy żarcia, a nikt już raczej nie chciałby z nami uprawiać biznesu...

– To nie tłumaczy, dlaczego dokonałeś włamu! – jęknął przywódca Młodych Tytanów. – Ramię w ramię z nie kim innym, jak cholernym Jokerem!

Raven uniosła lekko brwi na ten wybuch. Robin owszem, należał do dosyć energicznych i upartych osób, potrafił też długo chować urazę, ale takie zachowanie w jego wykonaniu widziała po raz pierwszy. Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko Slade działał chłopakowi solidnie na nerwy. Ba, wyglądało na to, że ktoś miał u niego więcej ujemnych punktów niż Slade.

– Daj sobie na luz – mruknął Cyborg. – Biorąc pod uwagę ten dom wariatów, w jaki zamienił się świat, mam głupie wrażenie, że stoimy po tej samej stronie.

– To kryminalista! – wysyczał wściekle Robin, podchodząc gwałtownie do kolegi i mierząc go zimnym wzrokiem. – Kryminalista i morderca, który nie zna nawet słownikowej definicji sumienia, nie wspominając o posiadaniu jednego na własność!

– Stary, wyluzuj! – Bestia chwycił go za rękę. – Kimkolwiek by nie był, ocalił Cyborgowi śrubki i to się w tej chwili liczy!

– On ma rację – skinęła głową Starfire, patrząc z zaniepokojeniem na chłopaka. Nie podobało jej się to, co widziała, nie podobała jej się głęboka nienawiść, jaką czuł do tego Jokera, kimkolwiek by nie był.

– Oni mają rację – stwierdziła beznamiętnym tonem Raven. – Jeżeli nie zauważyłeś, to w oczach prawa wszyscy okazujemy się wrogami ludzkości i kryminalistami.

– Nawet nie waż się mnie z nim porównywać!

– Ja bym tam sie zastanowił dwa razy, zanim zacząłbym warczeć – mruknął Cyborg. – Bo wiesz stary, to, że nie było nas w Wieży, kiedy wzięła i eksplodowała, to dzięki niemu.

– Co? – Robin odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na niego rozszerzonymi oczyma.

* * *

Po otworzeniu drzwi do sklepu; supermarketu i to jednego z większych; klaun wkroczył do środka i włączył światło, po czym nonszalanckim krokiem ruszył między sklepowe alejki, nie czekając nawet, aż lampy przestaną migotać i rozgrzeją się.

Cyborg wzruszył ramionami i ruszył za nowym znajomym. Potrzebowali jedzenia. Grupa przecież nie musi wiedzieć, że zostało zdobyte w dosyć... niecodzienny sposób. Nieszczególnie to było prawe, ale i reszta świata przestała przestrzegać zasad. Dlaczego więc on miałby się trzymać utartych schematów?

Po drodze zgarnął jeszcze koszyk, żeby mieć do czego zrzucać zapasy. Potrzebowali czegoś trwałego, co może długo leżeć w szafce i nie uciec na własnych nogach. Czyli byli skazani na puszki, słoiczki, zupki chińskie i całą resztę żarcia tego typu. Bestia nie będzie szczególnie zachwycony, jeżeli przeczyta skład takiego żarcia, w który często wchodziły produkty zwierzęce, ale przecież wystarczyło zedrzeć etykietki, żeby zielony pozostał w błogiej nieświadomości.

– Nigdy cię nie widziałem w okolicy – zaczął, patrząc na plecy nowego znajomego i jednocześnie zgarniając kilka puszek do koszyka. Uderzyły o metal z hukiem, ale żaden z nich się nie przejął. – A bez urazy, ale raczej rzucasz sie w oczy.

– Powiedzmy, że jestem nowy w okolicy – odparł klaun.

– Kiepski czas sobie wybrałeś – skrzywił się Cyborg.

– Czy ja wiem – wzruszył ramionami, nadal nie odwracając się do niego. – Reszta świata wygląda jeszcze gorzej.

– Czyli wiesz, co się dziej poza tym miastem? To świetnie, bo straciliśmy kompletnie kontakt...

– My? – podchwycił mężczyzna, kukając z zaintrygowaniem za plecy.

– No, my – Cyborg roztarł sobie kark. – Młodzi Tytani. Chociaż skoro jesteś nowy w okolicy, to mogłeś o nas nie słyszeć.

– Oh – przystanął i zastanowił się przez chwilę, demonstracyjnie przykładając palec wskazujący do policzka. – Przywódcą czasem nie jest kurduplowaty dzieciak w masce? Robin, czy jakoś tak?

– Czyli jednak coś o nas słyszałeś! – ucieszył się Cyborg.

– To i owo – wzruszył ramionami klaun. – Chociaż ci frajerzy, którzy próbowali nas aresztować również o was mówili. I nie była to najprzyjemniejsza rzecz.

– To znaczy? – w mgnieniu oka spoważniał. Tamci żołnierze mieli ostrą amunicję i już nawet nie myśleli o nich jak o ludziach. Zadziwiająco łatwo było przewidzieć, do czego to wszystko doprowadzi. Historia kołem się toczy, ktoś kiedyś powiedział, a teraz chyba właśnie zatacza kolejne okrążenie. I przyszłość naprawdę nie malowała się w ładnych kolorach.

– Na miejscu twoim i twoich kolegów zmieniłbym mieszkanie – uśmiechnął się krzywo klaun. – Z całą pewnością niedługo postarają się pozbyć waszej Wieży, bo chyba jest im solą w oku...

– Nie mówisz serio – jęknął z przerażeniem Cyborg. – Jaja sobie, kurde, ze mnie robisz!

– Przykro mi, ale jestem tak poważny, że aż mi z tego powodu smutno, laleczko – mruknął klaun.

– Czy wiesz, kiedy zamierzają rozwalić Wieżę?

– Nie słyszałem dokładnie – powiedział mężczyzna, odwracając się w jego stronę. Górował nad nim straszliwie, a po jego twarzy błądziły nienaturalne cienie, wywołane przez sztuczne oświetlenie. W oczach żarzyło się szaleństwo, a na ustach błąkał się przerażający, szeroki uśmiech. – Ale na twoim miejscu bym się pospieszył.


	3. Uciekaj, uciekaj!

**Epizod 2**

**Uciekaj, uciekaj!**

Robin krążył niespokojnie po pomieszczeniu, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi za plecami i wzrokiem wbitym we własne buty, zupełnie jakby miało mu to pomóc w myśleniu.

– Nie chwytam – stwierdził w końcu. – Dlaczego niby on miałby nam pomóc.

– Wiesz, skoro należy do grona super–kolesi – zaczął Bestia. – To na niego też polują. Więc wiesz, wróg naszego wroga i takie tam...

– Wróg mojego wroga jest wciąż moim wrogiem – odburknął ponuro Robin. – Poza tym Joker nie ma jakichkolwiek supermocy.

– Jaka sobie robisz! – jęknął Cyborg. – Ale to jak rozłożył tych kolesi z karabinami...!

– Nie zrozumcie mnie źle – kontynuował przywódca Tytanów. – Joker jest cholernie niebezpieczny, nawet jeżeli nie ma przy sobie jakiejkolwiek broni. On nie potrzebuje jakichkolwiek supermocy, żeby stanowić śmiertelne zagrożenie dla każdego.

– Robin, bez urazy – mruknęła Raven, opierając ręce na biodrach. – Ale jak niby klaun miałby dopaść mnie albo Gwiazdkę? Wiesz, wzniesiemy się w powietrze i tyle dobrego... Nie doskoczy, ani nic.

– To wyciągnie spluwę – mruknął Robin. – Joker wygląda i przeważnie zachowuje się jak nieszkodliwy wariat, ale to tylko gra pozorów. Uwielbia odstawiać teatrzyk i udawać idiotę, ale...

Pokręcił głową.

– Może nam powiesz o nim coś więcej? – zaproponował Cyborg. – Bo wiesz, plotki i pogłoski to jedno, ale wiedzieć, jak naprawdę wyglądały niektóre sytuacje, to co innego.

– Będziemy wiedzieć, czego możemy się spodziewać – dodała Raven. – A skoro jest taki niebezpieczny,

to chyba doskonały pomysł, prawda?

Robin nie mógł się nie zgodzić z tymi argumentami. Jego przyjaciele naprawdę musieli wiedzieć, z czym być może przyjdzie im się zmierzyć w niedalekiej przyszłości. Z ciężkim westchnieniem oparł się plecami o ścianę i osunął się na ziemię, aż nie pacnął tyłkiem o grunt. Ta kryjówka mała pewną wadę, która zdecydowanie dawała o sobie znać w tym momencie. Była tylko kryjówką, przeznaczona była raczej do przeczekania deszczowej pogody podczas długich misji, niż do mieszkania.

A do Wieży wrócić nie mogli, bo nie istniała. Razem ze wszystkimi skarbami, które gromadzili. Szlag trafił kolekcję płyt muzycznych i cały zestaw gier konsolowych razem z konsolą i świetnym telewizorem, sprzęt stereo również poszedł do diabła. Jeszcze niedawno pocieszał zrozpaczoną Gwiazdkę, która łzawo wspominała wszystkie bzdurki i pamiątki uzbierane przez cały pobyt na ziemi. Raven również była pochmurna, bo utraciła cały swój księgozbiór. A Cyborg nie miał gdzie ładować baterii. Wszystko naprawdę poszło do diabła.

– W zasadzie, to nie mam pojęcia, od czego zacząć – mruknął Robin po chwili zastanowienia się. – Praktycznie odkąd pamiętam, w Gotham był Joker, tak samo jak w Gotham jest Batman.

– Długometrażowy konflikt, hm? – mruknął Cyborg.

– Ta – skrzywił się Robin. – Joker wielokrotnie byłby skazany na śmierć, gdyby nie to, że regularnie potwierdzają, że ma kompletnie narąbane we łbie.

– Znaczy, jest psychiczny? – zapytał Bestia, marszcząc lekko brwi.

– Jeżeli otworzysz encyklopedię na haśle "szaleństwo", to powinna być tam jego fotka jako ilustracja – Robin przewrócił oczyma.

– No dobra, koleś ma żółte papiery – stwierdziła obojętnym tonem Raven. – Przykre, ale zdarza się ludziom. Co takiego sprawia, że jest tak bardzo niebezpieczny, jak mówi jego reputacja?

– Nie mam pojęcia, jak to w ogóle wytłumaczyć – chłopak przeczesał dłonią swoje ciemne włosy, sprawiając, że stały się jeszcze bardziej nastroszone niż zwykle. – Jest koszmarnie inteligentny i jeszcze bardziej spostrzegawczy. Rzut oka, kilka zamienionych zdań, nawet o pogodzie, i koleś wie o tobie wszystko.

– Wybacz, ale mam wrażenie, że hiperbolizujesz – mruknęła wcale nie przekonana Raven.

– Też w to nie wierzyłem – przyznał Robin. – Ale potem wyszła cała ta sprawa z doktor Quinzel...

– Jaka sprawa? – Starfire zmarszczyła lekko brwi.

– Doktor Quinzel była psychiatrą, naprawdę dobrze się zapowiadającym – zaczął Robin.– Zdecydowała się pracować w Arkham, bo zbrodniczych psycholi uznawała za dużo większe wyzwanie, niż zwykłych pacjentów klinik dla umysłowo chorych. Postanowiła też udowodnić, że Joker nie jest tak naprawdę szalony, że jedynie udaje, żeby uniknąć kary śmierci.

– No i? – zapytał Bestia. – Co się stało potem? Udowodniła i znaleźli ją martwą? Okazało się, że jest jeszcze bardziej szalony? Zaatakował ją, kiedy weszła do jego ee... gdziekolwiek go trzymali?

– Gdyby to było takie proste – Robin pokręcił głową. – Żeby stwierdzić cokolwiek, musiała najpierw z nim porozmawiać. Usłyszeć jego historię, poznać go. Więc poszła i z nim porozmawiała.

– No i co w tym jest takiego strasznego? – Bestia przekrzywił głowę, patrząc sceptycznie na przyjaciela.

– To, że po ten rozmowie ubrała strój klauna, zaczęła przedstawiać się jako Harley Quinn i towarzyszy do dzisiaj Jokerowi na drodze zbrodni.

– Jaja sobie robisz! – jęknął Cyborg.

– A mówiłeś, że on nie ma żadnych supermocy – wymamrotała Starfire. – Jak dla mnie, to to brzmi zupełnie jak jakaś supermoc.

– Telepatia, może hipnoza... – mruknęła Raven, obracając w myślach nowo zgromadzone informacje.

– W tym właśnie leży problem – westchnął przywódca grupy. – On nie ma jakichkolwiek supermocy. To wszystko zwyczajna psychologia i intelekt.

– Jeżeli jest aż tak cwany, to dlaczego do tej pory nie rozwalił Batmana? – zapytał Cyborg. – Nie to, żeby ten koleś nie był godny szacunku i w ogóle, ale Joker w przeciwieństwie do niego zabija ludzi. A twój szef tego nie robi, jeżeli plotka zawiera odrobinę prawdy, to on nawet nie używa broni palnej...

Robin milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Bębnił palcami w swoje kolana i myślał.

– To nie tak, że Joker chce zabić Batmana – powiedział w końcu.

– Stary, to zdanie zdecydowanie nie ma sensu!

– Popieram – mruknęła Raven. – Skoro są arcywrogami i w ogóle... to dlaczego miałby nie chcieć go zabić?

– Uzupełniają się nawzajem, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi Joker– kontynuował z ciężkim westchnieniem Robin. – Jeżeli nie byłoby Batmana, to Joker też nie mógłby istnieć. Poza tym, ten palant regularnie powtarzał, że to wszystko to świetna zabawa.

– Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć – mruknęła Starfire.

– Zdarzało mu się dzwonić do Batmana, jeżeli nie mogliśmy go w porę znaleźć – uzupełnił Robin.

– Dobra. Teraz brzmi jak kompletny szaleniec – podsumował Bestia. – Aż dziwne, ze ktokolwiek mógł mieć w tej kwestii jakieś wątpliwości.

* * *

Do tej pory nie rozumiał ludzi, którzy panicznie bali się klaunów. To byli tylko nieszkodliwi komedianci w głupawych ubrankach, robiący z siebie idiotów za pieniądze i ku uciesze widowni. Dopiero teraz to zrozumiał, kiedy ten facet stał przed nim, w świetle migoczących lamp, w kompletnej ciszy opustoszałego sklepu. Cienie układały się złowrogo na wykrzywionej w szaleńczym uśmiechu twarzy, oczy lśniły w przerażający sposób, a długie ręce wydawały się wprost stworzone do władania bronią, jakąkolwiek bronią. Cyborg przełknął ślinę.

– Ty naprawdę nie żartujesz, nie? – wykrztusił w końcu Cyborg, patrząc ze strachem na klauna. – Oni naprawdę to zrobią.

– Owszem.

– Nie możemy im na to pozwolić!

– Wręcz przeciwnie – stwierdził klaun, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej niż przed chwilą, mimo że wydawało się to fizycznie niemożliwe. – Jeżeli pozwolicie im zniszczyć Wieżę, to uznają, że mają problem z głowy, że już was nie ma.

– Sory, stary, ale jesteśmy bohaterami – mruknął Cyborg. – Bohaterowie nie podkulają ogona pod siebie.

– Bohaterowie, którzy nie wiedzą, kiedy się wycofać, kończą marnie – stwierdził klaun. – W zasadzie wtedy nie są bohaterami, a marnym żartem...

– Nie powinieneś sobie robić jaj z kogoś, kto umarł za swoje poglądy.

– Umarł – uciął mężczyzna. – I nic na tym nie zyskał. Jego śmierć niczego nie zmieniła. Bez znaczenia. Mało istotny element wielkiego kosmicznego żartu, nic nie znaczące, dodatkowe zero w kodzie.

Cyborg odetchnął głęboko raz, potem drugi. Gdzieś w głębi niego budziło się pragnienie, żeby wziąć solidny zamach i kolesiowi z impetem przywalić. Ale lanie po pysku kogoś, kto chwilę temu uratował życie, a potem jeszcze ostrzegł przed niebezpieczeństwem nie wydawało się fair.

Poza tym... miał rację, miał cholerną rację.

Wieża to tylko budynek. Będą mogli ją odbudować, kiedyś. Ale Robina, gwiazdki, Raven, bestii... nawet jego... nie było można odbudować. Wycofanie się i przeczekanie złych czasów wydawało się dobrym pomysłem. Bardzo przykrym i gorzkim, ale sensownym.

– A ty? – zapytał, zamiast tego.

– Ja? – klaun uniósł brwi.

– Nie przeczę, że umiesz sobie radzić z kłopotami – zaczął Cyborg. – Ale w grupie zawsze jest raźniej. Nie dołączyłbyś do nas, przynajmniej tymczasowo?

– Chwilowo mam inne rzeczy na głowie – mruknął po chwili zastanowienia klaun. – Może później.

– Zdołasz nas znaleźć? – zapytał z wątpliwością chłopak.

– O to nie musisz się martwić – stwierdził radośnie i niemalże śpiewnie mężczyzna. – Możesz zapytać potem Robina. Powie ci, że zawsze znajduję to, czego szukam.

– Skoro tak – Cyborg podrapał się po głowie. – To chyba nie ma sprawy. Dzięki w każdym razie, za uratowanie mi skóry i ostrzeżenie.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, laleczko – powiedział klaun, po czym roześmiał się głośno. W jego rechocie było coś, co sprawiało, że ciarki przechodziły po plecach. – Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

* * *

– Czy powiedział, gdzie ma zamiar narozrabiać? – Robin spojrzał na Cyborga.

– Nie – chłopak pokręcił głową, po czym skrzywił się. – Ale wybacz stary, nie miałem pojęcia, z kim gadam. Więc mu powiedziałem o Młodych Tytanach. wtedy zapytał, czy nie ty dowodzisz naszą grupą.

– Co odpowiedziałeś?

– Przytaknąłem – mruknął z niechęcią Cyborg. – Ale to wtedy mnie ostrzegł, że ludzie szykują coś mało fajnego. I miał rację.

– To brzmi zupełnie, jakby nie planował nas ostrzegać, jeżeli nie byłoby z nami Robina. – Zmarszczyła lekko brwi Raven.

– Być może tak właśnie by było – chłopak wzruszył ramionami. – Mniejsza o to. Musimy znaleźć jakieś nowe miejsce.

– Możemy ruszyć do Gotham! – zaproponował entuzjastycznie Bestia. – Tam jest Batman i Batgirl i... pewnie będzie lepiej niż tutaj. I tyle możemy się nauczyć i w mordę, może nawet dostaniemy autografy!

– To zawsze jakiś pomysł – stwierdził Robin. – Ale skoro tutaj jest Joker... tak naprawdę nie mamy pojęcia, co się w ogóle dzieje na świecie. Jak wygląda sytuacja w Gotham. I po drodze.

– Ta – westchnął ponuro Cyborg. – Szkoda, że nie mogłem bardziej pociągnąć za język tego klauna... znaczy Jokera – poprawił się szybko. – Wydawał się wiedzieć, to i owo. Ale kiedy się dowiedziałem, że wysadzą Wieżę...

– Nie mamy ci tego za złe, przyjacielu – Gwiazdka poklepała go po ramieniu, po czym, po chwili zastanowienia przytuliła go. – Jesteśmy ci wdzięczni za troskę o nas i za to, że momentalnie pospieszyłeś nam na ratunek.

– Zawsze istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że sam się znajdzie – mruknął z niechęcią Robin. – Prawdę mówiąc jeżeli uzna, że mu się to opłaca, lub że to będzie zabawne, to praktycznie na sto procent się o niego potkniemy.

– Prawdę mówiąc – mruknął zawstydzony Cyborg, opuszczając wzrok. – To na początku sam zaproponowałem mu, żeby do nas dołączył. Nie wiedziałem, cholera, kim jest. A mogłem się domyślić...

– Mniejsza o to – mruknął Robin. – Nie musiałeś wiedzieć.

– Każdy ma prawo do błędów – powiedziała Gwiazdka, kontynuując pocieszający rytuał przytulania.

– W każdym razie, Joker stwierdził, że chwilowo jest zajęty, ale jak przestanie, to nas znajdzie.

– Czyli postanowione – westchnął ciężko przywódca grupy. – Tytani, śpimy na zmianę i jesteśmy w pełnej gotowości do walki.

– Nie przesadzasz aby? – Raven uniosła lekko brew.

– Uwierz mi, nie przesadzam – powiedział ponurym tonem chłopak.

* * *

Kiedy złoczyńcy chcą się nastraszyć, opowiadają sobie historie o Jokerze.

To brzmiało idiotycznie, jak jakieś głupawe hasełko, którym starsi stażem bohaterowie straszyli nowicjuszy, ale Raven miała wrażenie, że tak właśnie było, że tak właśnie wyglądała prawda. Zmieniła pozycję w któreś siedziała, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem. Prawdę mówiąc, czuła się trochę nieswojo, kiedy wiedziała, co jest w stanie zrobić ten człowiek. I to, że w każdej chwili może znaleźć się w pobliżu. Jak potężny trzeba mieć umysł, żeby poprzez same słowa odmienić lekarza umysłów do tego stopnia, że ten oszaleje? Psychiatrzy przeważnie byli odporni na większość takich zagrywek. To oni mieli przenikać pacjenta, a nie pacjent ich. A Robin mówił, że ten człowiek wcale nie potrzebuje dużo czasu, żeby wyciągnąć z człowieka wszystkie informacje, żeby wyciągnąć na zewnątrz najbardziej wstydliwe, najbardziej skrywane tajemnice. Prawdę mówiąc było to... fascynujące.

Raven przełknęła ślinę.

Z jakiegoś powodu znalazł się na ich terenie i miała wrażenie, że szukał Robina i jego drużyny. Z jakiego innego powodu miałby się tu znaleźć? Ale, z drugiej strony, podobno był do cna szalony. Szaleńcy przeważnie nie tworzą długich, logicznych planów. Joker był szalony, czy jednak doktor Quinzel miała rację i tylko udawał?

– Dlaczego nie śpisz? – prawie podskoczyła, kiedy z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Robina.

– Myślę – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą.

– Nad czym?

– Joker – powiedziała krótko. – Jest bardzo niebezpieczny, więc nie czuję się swojo, bo nadal nie rozumiem w pełni jego motywacji i ciągu myślowego.

– Nawet nie próbuj zrozumieć– uciął kategorycznym tonem chłopak. – Nie uda ci się.

– Nie zakładaj niczego z góry – burknęła, czując się dotknięta jego słowami. Wręcz urażona. Zawsze uważała chłodną logikę i zdolność do analizowania ludzi za swoje atuty.

– Nie tym razem, Raven – pokręcił głową. – Po prostu zostaw go w spokoju. Nie analizuj, najlepiej nie odzywaj się do niego w ogóle, jeżeli zdecyduje się uprzykrzyć nam życie swoim towarzystwem.

– Dlaczego? – zapytała. Pytania w zasadzie nie dokończyła, bo miało zdecydowanie więcej zakończeń, niż miała ochotę wypowiadać na głos. Dlaczego to wszystko się dzieje? Dlaczego nagle stali się celem ataku, dlaczego wszyscy ich nienawidzą? Dlaczego się boisz, Robin?

– Po prostu... – zamilkł, najwyraźniej nie mogąc znaleźć właściwych słów. – Po prostu wszystko zrobiło się tak koszmarnie szalone, że wolę nie podejmować niepotrzebnego ryzyka. Nie, kiedy w grę wchodzą moi przyjaciele.

– Obiecuję, że będę ostrożna – powiedziała spokojnie.

Nie oznaczało to, że nie spróbuje znaleźć haczyka na psychola, jeżeli tylko się spotkają.

Bo to było jak fascynacja przerażającym horrorem. Na tyle strasznym, że podczas oglądania zasłaniało się dłońmi oczy i kuliło na kanapie, a jednocześnie nie można było nie zerkać przez szpary między palcami.

Raven uwielbiała przerażające horrory, uwielbiała czuć adrenalinę tętniącą w żyłach. A Joker, jeżeli tylko w pogłoskach o nim znajdowała się przynajmniej odrobina prawdy, wynosił horror na zupełnie nowy poziom.

Beast Boy, Bestia, jak go wszyscy nazywali w skrócie, również nie mógł zasnąć. Udawał tylko, że spał, starając się kontrolować oddech. tak, żeby był głęboki i wolny, żeby innym wydawało się, że śpi. Żeby się nie martwili nim, bo mieli wystarczająco wiele innych problemów.

Przysłuchiwał się też rozmowie Robina i Raven, bo to odpędzało przynajmniej na kilka chwil powracające wciąż i wciąż myśli o tym wszystkim, co stracili w tak krótkiej chwili.

Zastanawiał się, czy Robin naprawdę był na tyle głupi, że uwierzył w obietnicę Raven. Że ta nie zbliży się do kryminalisty z piekła rodem. A może tak samo jak ona, udawał tylko? I tak naprawdę będzie ją obserwował, żeby w razie czego zapobiec niebezpieczeństwu?

Bo w to, że Raven była ciekawa, nie wątpił.

Pociągało ją wszystko, co mroczne, straszne i z kolcami. Psychopata przebrany za klauna w jakiś chory sposób idealnie wpasowywał się w jej gusta.

Chociaż Bestia miał nadzieję, że jednak unikną spotkania z Jokerem.

A poza tym tego kolesia o autograf nie poprosi. Rozpocznie swój nowy zbiór autografów superbohaterów od Batmana. Albo kogoś innego. Ale żadnych, żadnych złoczyńców.

Z trudem powstrzymał westchnienie.

Nie chodziło o to, że był jakimś popapranym materialistą. Wiedział doskonale, że życie ludzkie, szczególnie życie jego przyjaciół było ważniejsze niż kilka gratów. Zawsze można zdobyć nowe graty, odnowić zbiory gier i płyt muzycznych. I masy innych rzeczy. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że nie wolno mu było tęsknić. Na przykład za swoim miękkim, miękkim łóżkiem z pościelą z symbolem Supermana. I hot–dogami z tofu. I mini–turniejem Tekkena, jaki urządzali sobie z Robinem i Cyborgiem.

Obrócił się na bok i podkurczył nogi pod siebie. Miał ochotę zamienić się w psa albo w kota i zwinąć się w kulkę, ułożyć pysk na własnym ogonie. Albo zrobić coś innego w tym stylu. Bo było tyle innych "i", że od samego wyliczania mogło się zakręcić w głowie. Tyle tego wszystkiego było, tyle stracili. Tylko dlatego, że ludzie się bali, bo nie ich nie rozumieli. A jeżeli ktoś czegoś nie rozumiał, to wolał się tego pozbyć. Bo to niezrozumiałe coś mogło, prawdopodobnie, ewentualnie i możliwie, mogło przynieść im kłopoty.

Ludzie radzili sobie z horrorami znacznie gorzej niż Raven.

– Nie tylko ja nie śpię, prawda? – prawie podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał głos Starfire.

Dziewczyna leżała praktycznie na wyciągnięcie ręki. W ciemności kryjówki jej oczy lśniły delikatnym, zielonkawym blaskiem. Uśmiechała się łagodnie.

Bestia zarumienił się lekko. Nieczęsto przyglądał się dziewczynie z tak małej odległości i nieczęsto docierało do niego, jak bardzo ładna była.

– Wygląda na to, że wszyscy udajemy – wymamrotał, opuszczając wzrok.

– Czasami to najlepsze, co można zrobić – stwierdziła. – Poza tym...

– Nie mów, że nic strasznego się nie stało – wyszeptał. – Po prostu tego nie mów, proszę.

– Przepraszam – westchnęła.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać, Gwiazdko, naprawdę – zapewnił ją pospiesznie. – Po prostu... czasami złe rzeczy się przytrafiają. Każdemu. I wtedy jest się smutnym, jest się złym, jest się wściekłym, ale nic nie jest się w stanie zrobić. Bo to już się stało.

– To smutne – stwierdziła. – I to nie powinno tak wyglądać.

– Ale wygląda – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – I jedyne co można zrobić, to się przystosować. Ale nie bój żaby, jeżeli chodzi o przystosowania, to jestem specjalistą! – zapewnił ją. – Mam w sobie tyle różnych gatunków, że z pewnością znajdziemy jakieś wyjście!

– Więc wszystko będzie dobrze – uśmiechnęła się ponownie. – I nie ma się czym martwić, bo wszystko będzie dobrze. To tylko chwilowa przerwa, drobny błąd w tym, jak ktoś zaprogramował rzeczywistość.

Tak, pomyślał Cyborg, tkwiąc w swoim miejscu w bezruchu. Drobny błąd w programowaniu. Źle wstawiony symbol, niedomknięty nawias w kodzie.

Takie drobne buble potrafiły spaprać absolutnie wszystko.

* * *

Ranek zastał ich zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Pod postacią grupy uzbrojonych ludzi.

Na szczęście Raven, która akurat czuwała, zdołała dostrzec ich w porę i obudzić resztę Tytanów.

Opuścili więc schronienie i ominęli wrogi oddział, zanim tamten w ogóle odnalazł ich poprzednie lokum.

Chociaż nie czuli się z tym najlepiej.

– Rany, to naprawdę jakieś... dzikie jest – stwierdził chmurnie Bestia. – Jesteśmy Tytanami i... wiejemy.

– Masz jakiś lepszy pomysł? – prychnął Cyborg. – Może niby mamy walczyć z tamtymi kolesiami?

– Może – burknął zielonoskóry chłopak.

– I niby co wtedy? – mruknęła Raven. – Przykro mi to mówić, ale mam wrażenie, że byłby to pojedynek na śmierć i życie. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja wolałabym... nie czułabym się dobrze w tej sytuacji.

– Nikt z nas nie czułby się dobrze w tej sytuacji – westchnął Robin. – Dlatego właśnie się ewakuujemy. Przegrupujemy się w Gotham, podłączymy pod większą grupę.

– Przynajmniej będziemy wiedzieć, co się dzieje – stwierdziła sucho Raven.

– A jeżeli tam jest jeszcze gorzej? – Cyborg uniósł brew.

– Stary, jaja sobie robisz? – prychnął Bestia. – Jak niby mogłoby być gorzej? Patrz na nas! Przedzieramy się bladym świtem przez bezdroża i jakiś cholerny las, siąpi w dodatku i zaraz odmrożę sobie tyłek na tym wietrze!

– Aura rzeczywiście nie należy do szczególnie przyjaznych – stwierdziła Starfire i skuliła się lekko. – Poza tym podręczniki mówiły, że w lesie nie wieje!

– W książkach często są same bujdy – mruknął Robin. – Dlatego zostałem superbohaterem na pełen etat.

I teraz gryzło go to w tyłek, pomyślał ponuro.

Cała ich grupa tak naprawdę znała się tylko i wyłącznie na rzeczach... branżowych. Potrafili walczyć. W warunkach miejskich. Nie mieli pojęcia, w jaki sposób znaleźć jedzenie (poza upolowaniem czegoś, ale tutaj pojawiał się inny problem. Nawet, jakby coś złapali, to musieli by to zabić i oprawić... no i Bestia był wegetarianinem), nie mieli nawet pojęcia, co w okolicy było jadalne!

To cholerny cud, że w ogóle potrafili bez całej masy elektroniki (nie tej w Cyborgu) powiedzieć, która strona to północ.

A gdyby przyszło im udawać zwykłych ludzi... już mniejsza o to, że Cyborg i Beast Boy nie daliby rady nie wyróżniać się w tłumie. Byli grupą dzieciaków i nie chodzili do szkoły. Gdyby nagle mieli zacząć się uczyć na równi ze swoim rocznikiem, to zajęcia równie dobrze mogłyby dobywać się po chińsku. Zrozumieliby równie dużo.

Byli niesamowicie, niemożliwie beznadziejni. Porażka na całej linii.

Cecha wąskiej specjalizacji, uśmiechnął się kwaśno do siebie.

– Wszystko się jakoś ułoży – powiedział zamiast tego na głos. Nie powinien okłamywać przyjaciół. Nie tak postępowali bohaterowie. Ale czasami kłamstwo, to najlepsza rzecz, jaką można powiedzieć drugiemu człowiekowi.

Czasami kłamstwo to jedyna rzecz, dla której warto otworzyć usta.

Gotham nie powinno być tak daleko. Kiedy się tam leciało, albo chociaż jechało samochodem, podróż nie zajmowała wiele czasu.

Tymczasem oni błąkali się po bezdrożach, bojąc się wyjść na autostradę i błądząc wśród drzew.

Robin dałby głowę, że zatoczyli kilka kółek.

W końcu musieli jednak wyjść poza osłonę cienia. W żenującym celu obrabowania sklepu na stacji benzynowej. Byli głodni, zziębnięci, zmęczeni, a wszystko, co zdołał przytaszczyć Cyborg zostało zjedzone wczoraj na śniadanie. I nie było tego wiele.

– To naprawdę... nie powinno tak wyglądać – jęknęła Starfire.

– Nie mamy innego wyboru – wymamrotał Robin.

– Zawsze możemy się przenieść na inną planetę... – zaproponowała dziewczyna.

– Ty dałabyś radę – westchnął chłopak. – Ale my potrzebowalibyśmy jakiegoś pojazdu kosmicznego a wszystko... na cóż, poszło z dymem.

– Nie zostawię was! – zapewniła gorąco. – Jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi i potrzebuję was, tak samo jak wy potrzebujecie mnie! Nie mogłabym tego zrobić, nigdy, nigdy!

– Dobrze, dobrze! – Cyborg pospiesznie poklepał ja po ramieniu. – Wierzymy i nie wątpimy, ale teraz szzz!

Pokiwała głową, bardzo energicznie, po czym zarumieniła się lekko.

Skoro się czaili nieopodal miejsca, w którym musieli... zdobyć kilka niezbędnych do przetrwania rzeczy, oznaczało to, że powinni zachować pełną uwagę i ciszę. A tę drugą część zdecydowanie spaprała.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptała.

– Nic się nie stało – zapewnił ją ciemnoskóry chłopak.

– Beast Boy – mruknął Robin. – Weź się zamień w coś małego i zbadaj teren.

– Się robi, szefie! – chłopak zasalutował i po chwili w miejscu, w którym stał można było dostrzec jedynie drobnego owada, który pomknął w stronę sklepu.

– Kiedy on wróci, my ruszamy do akcji – kontynuował przywódca grupy. – Cyborg, ty się zajmiesz zamkami, Gwiazdka, osłaniasz go. Raven zostaje w cieniu przy sklepie i nas maskuje.

– Jak otworzymy budę – kontynuował za niego Cyborg – wpadamy wszyscy oprócz Raven, porywamy co się da i w las?

– Tak – skinął głową Robin. – Dziewczyny nas osłaniają, one są bardziej mobilne i latają, więc w razie kłopotów dadzą radę.

Oczekiwanie okazało się prawdziwą męką i to nie dlatego, że klęczenie na skraju lasu, na ostrym, wbijającym się w kolana igliwiu w przemoczonych kostiumach ze spandexu było niewygodne. Nawet nie dlatego, że żołądki im rozpaczliwie burczały.

chodziło o to, że byli zwyczajnie przerażoną grupką dzieciaków, a jeden z nich, w postaci naprawdę łatwo ulegającej uszkodzeniom, wyruszył na samotną misję.

Robin nigdy nie przypuszczał, że z taką grozą będzie patrzył na sklepik przy stacji benzynowej. Nawet po jakiejś niemożliwej podwyżce.

Jak szybko można było upaść, jak nisko można było upaść...

I właśnie wtedy, kiedy Robin pogrążał się w tym ponurym rozmyślaniu, rzeczy kontynuowały papranie się w najgorszy możliwy sposób.

Jakby znikąd, pod właśnie ten przydrożny sklepik, nędzną i małą stacyjkę benzynową podjechał samochód wypakowany żołnierzami. Nie transporter, jakiś typ minibusu, niemniej jednak Tytani nagle mieli problem wiążący się z tym, że utracili przewagę liczebną.

– Jasna cholera – Robin zgrzytnął zębami.

– Co teraz robimy? – zapytała Starfire szeptem.

– Może tym razem odpuścimy? – zaproponowała Raven. – Raczej nie chcę wdawać się z nimi w walkę... nawet jeżeli to oni zaczęli ten cały koszmar.

– Tu cię popieram – skrzywił się Cyborg. – Jestem głodny jak diabli, ale nie chcę ryzykować, że coś się komuś stanie, albo że coś zrobimy... byliśmy... jesteśmy bohaterami, do licha! A to są ludzie, których obiecywaliśmy chronić!

– Nawet jeżeli tak bardzo nas nienawidzą? – zapytała cicho Raven.

– Oni po prostu nie rozumieją – wymamrotała Gwiazda. – Może gdybyśmy z nimi porozmawiali, wyjaśnili to... to byłoby jak dawniej?

– Szczerze w to wątpię – skrzywił się Robin. – Oni się przegrupowują. Najprawdopodobniej wdrożono jakiś stan wojenny, albo co i armia teraz urządza sobie prawdziwie wolną amerykankę. Walka ze złymi wrogami ludzkości i inne takie...

– Co masz na myśli?

– To, że nie długo obiorą wszystkie takie miejsca ze wszystkiego, co nie było przybite gwoździami – skrzywił się Robin. – A potem wrócą i zabiorą resztę.

– Ale dlaczego? – jęknęła dziewczyna.

– Żeby tacy jak my nie mogli skorzystać – odezwała się ponurym tonem Raven. – A jeżeli moje przypuszczenia są słuszne... to im bardziej będziemy się zbliżać do większego miasta, tym więcej takich rzeczy będziemy widzieć.

– Czyli co? – mruknął Cyborg. – Co mamy teraz zrobić? Zaatakować?

– Najprawdopodobniej.

– Ale wtedy – jęknęła Starfire przykładając dłonie do ust. – Wtedy komuś z nich może stać się krzywda, nie są przecież tacy jak my... jeżeli zostaliby trafieni moim promieniem...

– Gwiazdko – powiedziała spokojnie druga dziewczyna. – Oni paradują po okolicy z karabinami. Oni wysadzili w powietrze nasz dom. Jeżeli będą mieli szansę... Gwiazdko, oni chcą nas zabić.

– Nie!

– I jeżeli będą mieli okazję – kontynuowała bezlitośnie. – To spróbują to zrobić.

Milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę, nadal w ukryciu, ponuro wpatrując się w ludzi bronią, którzy pospiesznie, w doskonałej organizacji, zaczęli zabierać się za zabieranie wszystkiego.

Moment później na miejsce podjechała ciężarówka, ale w niej chyba znajdował się tylko kierowca, bo nikt nie zaczął wybiegać z paki. Tyle dobrego.

Robin zmarszczył brwi.

Gdzie był Bestia?

* * *

Wszystko szło dobrze, aż nie pojawili się żołnierze. Prawie zawału dostał, ale wtedy sobie przypomniał, że muchom raczej takie schorzenia nie powinny doskwierać, poza tym był młody! Bardzo młoda mucha tym bardziej nie powinna paść na zawał!

Więc postanowił się rozejrzeć trochę bardziej. W końcu tak brzmiało początkowe polecenie Robina i wątpił, żeby zmieniło się przez ten czas tak bardzo, żeby nie mógł rzucić okiem na to i owo.

Przysiadł więc w oknie ciężarówki, bo szyba była uchylona. Z tego miejsca miał naprawdę dobry widok na działania żołnierzy.

Kierowca miał czapkę głęboko naciągniętą na czoło, na tyle, że prawie całe jego oblicze skryte było w cieniu. Dało się dostrzec tylko szeroki uśmiech. Zbyt szeroki, żeby to był zwyczajny uśmieszek samozadowolenia. Mimowolnie zastanowił się, czy kolesia czasem nie boli szczęka od takiego cieszenia się do powietrza.

Chwilę później poczuł się skonsternowany, bo tylko kurtka kierowcy ciężarówki miała wojskowe barwy. Spodnie, które miał na sobie były fioletowe i prasowane w kant.

Beast Boy uniósłby brwi, gdyby je miał w tej postaci.

– Biedroneczko, biedroneczko leć do nieba... – zanucił nagle kierowca. – Chociażeś, skubańcu, nie biedronka. Następnym razem weź się zamień w biedronkę, bo mi teksty psujesz.

Beast Boy zamarła w bezruchu, po prostu tępo wpatrując się w mężczyznę.

On wiedział, kim jest? Zauważył go, udającego muchę? Naprawdę małą muchę? Praktycznie nikt normalny nie zwracał uwagi na aż takie detale.

Ale... nie poinformował swoich kolegów o tym, że znajdował się w okolicy, więc to chyba nie byli tak naprawdę jego koledzy.

Beast Boy postanowił więc zaryzykować. Wzbił się w powietrze i przeleciał obok ucha kierowcy. Mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął, ale przecież musiał dostrzec poruszenie, musiał go usłyszeć. Wylądował na podłodze przy siedzeniu pasażera i przybrał własną postać.

Facet przy kierownicy nawet nie drgnął.

– Kim ty jesteś? – wyszeptał chłopak. – Co tutaj robisz?

– Powiedzmy, że mamy pewien... wspólny interes – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– Czyli... pomożesz nam?

– Być może – odparł po chwili namysłu.

– A jak masz zamiar to zrobić? – kontynuował Bestia. – Jesteśmy w pobliżu, wszyscy Tytani i w ogóle, ale ich jest cała banda.

– Czy ilość kiedykolwiek stanowiła różnicę? – zapytał kierowca. Po czym, bardzo powoli, odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

Dopiero teraz Beast Boy był w stanie zobaczyć jego twarz, całą twarz.

I miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś wepchnął go w zaspę śnieżną, taki zimny dreszcz go przeszedł.

Bo wpatrywało się w niego upiornie blade oblicze z ustami wykrzywionymi w złowrogim, nienaturalnie szerokim uśmiechu, z jeszcze bardziej przerażającym spojrzeniem podkreślonych ciemnymi cieniami oczu.

– Ty jesteś... – wykrztusił chłopak.

– Joker.


	4. Joker

**Epizod 3**

**Joker**

Kiedy oczekiwanie wydawało się niemożliwe do zniesienia, nagle zaczęło się coś dziać.

A raczej... Beast Boy ruszył do akcji.

Tytani nie mogli nie krzyknąć w zaskoczeniu, kiedy nagle, podczas tej cichej akcji wojskowej nie pojawił się gigantyczny, zielony Tyranozaurus Rex. Z gardła bestii wyrwał się przeraźliwie głośny, jazgotliwy ryk, który sprawiał, że wszystkie pierwotne części mózgu informowały całą resztę ciała o konieczności ucieczki. Teraz, zaraz, natychmiast!

– Tytani, wio! – syknął Robin i poderwał się z miejsca.

Ruszyli za nim, bez pytań, bez wahania. Byli w końcu świetnie wytrenowaną grupą. I w końcu robili coś, na czym się znali.

Żołnierze również nie czekali. Praktycznie w jednej chwili znaleźli osłony i wznieśli broń, a powietrze rozdarł huk wystrzałów.

– Uwaga! – ryknął Robin, kiedy jedna z serii wyraźnie kierowała się w ich stronę.

Raven bez słowa wzniosła rękę, a czarna fala energii osłoniła ich szeroką wstęgą, sprawiając ze pociski odbiły się od niej nie czyniąc nikomu szkody.

Gwiazdka wzniosła się wysoko w niebo, zgrabną pętlą omijając sznur pocisków, który kierował się w jej stronę, a jej oczy rozżarzyły się zielonym blaskiem, tak samo jak wnętrza dłoni.

Robin nie miał czasu na podziwianie, bo tuż obok ucha przeleciał pocisk energetyczny wystrzelony przez Cyborga. Fala światła rozlała się z hukiem u stóp trzech żołnierzy, a eksplozja odrzuciła ich na ścianę.

Nie wstali więcej, a on naprawdę miał nadzieję, że byli tylko nieprzytomni.

To było dziwne, walczyć z ludźmi, kierować swoja broń przeciwko ludziom. Jak jakiś cholerny złoczyńca. Gdyby tylko widzieli go teraz w Gotham... wszyscy pacjenci Arkham zdechliby ze śmiechu.

I wtedy dotarło do niego, że owszem, słyszy śmiech. Przerażający i donośny, nieco zachrypnięty i miejscami urywany, zupełnie jakby ktoś krztusił się własnym rechotem. Tylko jedna osoba, jaką znał śmiała się w ten sposób. Tylko jedna osoba potrafiła sprawić, że coś tak radosnego mogło brzmieć aż tak zbrodniczo.

Joker.

I istotnie, stał tam, na cholernej ciężarówce, zataczając się ze śmiechu, a jednak w jakiś magiczny sposób nie spadając z paki. W każdej z rąk trzymał po rewolwerze, potężnej chromowanej kobyle, która przy każdym wystrzale miała taki odrzut, że mężczyznę praktycznie odrzucało i obracało wokół własnej osi.

Naturalnie, Joker całkowicie to ignorował i wyglądał, zupełnie jakby tańczył na pojeździe. I był bardzo, bardzo pijany, tak przy okazji.

Czemu kompletnie zaprzeczyło to, że z gracją prawdziwego cyrkowca uskoczył przed serią wystrzeloną w jego stronę, lądując na ręku i nie uszkadzając przy tym broni. Wywinął się zaraz i posłał kilka kul w stronę, z której nadeszła seria, nie przejmując się zupełnie kryciem się za jakąkolwiek osłoną.

I chyba był jedyną osobą w okolicy, która dobrze się bawiła.

Wszystko umilkło równie nagle, jak się zaczęło.

Tylko Tytani i Joker stali na nogach. Żołnierze leżeli na ziemi, niektórzy pozbawieni przytomności. Inni... zostali trafieni przez Jokera. A on miał tendencje do trafiania w dziesiątkę.

Robin zgrzytnął zębami i ruszył w stronę mężczyzny w fioletowym garniturze.

– Co. Ty. Tutaj. Robisz? – wysyczał przez zęby.

– Ach, Robin, ptaszyno! – Joker ucieszył się na jego widok zdecydowanie zbyt sztucznie. W powitalnym geście rozłożył szeroko ręce, a rewolwery ciągle wisiały zaczepione na jego palcach, lśniąc metalicznie. – Jak ja dawno cię nie widziałem!

– Ja też i wolałbym tak to zostawić – warknął. Teraz stał na tyle blisko, że komediant był wręcz na wyciągnięcie ręki. Z czego Robin skwapliwie skorzystał.

Chwycił mężczyznę za marynarkę i przyciągnął do siebie gwałtownym ruchem. Żeby się nie przewrócić, Joker musiał się ku niemu pochylić.

– A teraz gadaj – wysyczał chłopak. – Co wyprawiasz.

– Marynarkę mi miętolisz, gnojku – warknął mężczyzna. Szeroki uśmiech w mgnieniu oka spłynął z jego twarzy, zastąpiony przez nienawistny grymas, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się niebezpiecznie.

Tyle tylko chłopak zdołał dostrzec, zanim potężne uderzenie prosto w splot słoneczny nie sprawiło, że oczy przesłonił mu biały rozbłysk bólu.

Praktycznie nie poczuł następnego, które posłało go na ziemię.

Grunt, o który uderzył z impetem, już poczuł.

– Doprawdy, Gacek powinien był cię lepiej wychować – prychnął Joker, górując nad nim niczym lodowiec nad Titanikiem. Jedną rękę schował do kieszeni marynarki, drugą dłonią wyciągając zapalniczkę i paczkę papierosów. Lekko podbił opakowanie i przysunął je do ust, zamykając w wargach pojedynczego papierosa, a następnie zapalił, zaciągając się mocno. Zapalniczka powędrowała na powrót do kieszeni, a papierosa odsunął od ust, wdzięcznym gestem. Wypuścił smugę dymu przez nos i usta.

Dopiero teraz Robin zauważył, że skubaniec jedną nogą stał na jego klatce piersiowej. Nacisk nie był mocny, nawet nie bolesny. Po prostu utrzymywał go w miejscu, w żenującej pozycji.

– Hej, bez takich, bo ci strzelę – warknął Cyborg, celując w Jokera działem zamontowanym w jednej ze swoich rąk.

– Ojejku, bo się zlęknę – Joker przewrócił oczyma. – Laleczko, naprawdę chcesz zaryzykować tym, że przypadkiem odstrzelisz kumplowi głowę?

– Cyborg, zostaw go – polecił Robin.

– Nie tylko on ma cię na muszce – warknęła Starfire, unosząc się nad nim, lśniąc złowrogo i zielono.

– Oh, straszne, kobieta mi grozi – jęknął płaczliwie Joker, po czym zaczął zwijać się ze śmiechu.

– On jest... – wymamrotała niepewnie dziewczyna, patrząc na mężczyznę na poły ze zgrozą, a na poły z fascynacją. – On jest szalony!

– Brawo – Cyborg przewrócił swoim ludzkim okiem. – Ten koleś pali fajkę na stacji benzynowej. Oczywiście, że jest szalony.

– Nie chcę nic mówić, ale niedawno odbyliśmy poważny pojedynek z udziałem broni ostrej na stacji benzynowej – wtrąciła Raven grobowym tonem.

– Witajcie w klubie! – roześmiał się radośnie Joker.

Robin ukrył twarz w dłoniach, bo nic innego mu nie pozostało.

– Gdybyś chciał mnie zabić, to już dawno byłbym martwy – odezwał się, kiedy szaleńczy śmiech nieco ucichł, bo komediant musiał zaczerpnąć tchu. – Więc równie dobrze możesz ze mnie zejść i wyjaśnić, po co w ogóle kręcisz się w okolicy. To nie twój teren.

– Rany, rany – westchnął teatralnie Joker. – A łudziłem się, że życie z dala od Gacka jakoś wpłynie na twoje poczucie humoru. Ale wygląda na to, że biedactwo nie dość, że zdechło ostatecznie, to jeszcze zaśmierdło.

Robin przełknął słowa cisnące mu się na język. Wymiana obelg z Jokerem należała naprawdę do ostatnich rzeczy o jakiej w te chwili marzył.

Zyskał przynajmniej tyle, że facet łaskawie z niego zszedł i pozwolił mu wstać. I dzięki Bogu, nie wyciągnął w jego stronę pomocnej ręki, bo takiego upokorzenia, to Robin by nie przeżył.

Joker nonszalanckim ruchem strącił trupa z maski samochodu, który stał na sflaczałych oponach przy jednym z punktów dyspozycyjnych i usiadł, starannie omijając strugi krwi. wyglądało na to, że nie chciał pobrudzić spodni.

Zaciągnął się po raz kolejny papierosem.

– Oby rak cię zabił – pozdrowił go serdecznie Robin, po czym otrzepał siedzenie, usiłując doprowadzić się do jako–takiego porządku. Nie udało mu się, bo po kilku dniach spędzonych w lesie, wyglądał jak... no cóż, jak po kilku dniach spędzonych w lesie. – Ale teraz możesz powiedzieć, co cię tu sprowadza?

– A to całkiem zabawne, ptaszyno – uśmiechnął się krzywo Joker i zgasił niedopałek o maskę samochodu. – Ty jesteś powodem, dla którego wybrałem się na tę małą wycieczkę krajoznawczą. No, między innymi, ale w tej chwili zostałeś ostatnim punktem na mojej liście.

– Chcesz wykorzystać sytuację, w jakiej znaleźli się superbohaterowie i sam utrupić kilku? – warknął chłopak.

– Och, proszę – komediant teatralnie przewrócił oczyma. – Gdybym chciał cię widzieć martwego, to nawet nie musiałbym się nigdzie ruszać z domu. Sam sobie z tym nieźle radzisz.

Robin poczuł, jak płoną mu policzki.

– W każdym razie... – kontynuował Joker, całkowicie nie zwracając na niego uwagi. – sprawdziłem to i owo i na całym świecie trwa cudowna, krwawa wojna nie tylko przeciwko superbohaterom, ale i superzłoczyńcom, bo ktoś ma niezły gest. To sprawia, że jak głupio nie byłoby mi tego przyznawać, stoimy po tej samej stronie, ptaszyno.

– Świat oszalał, prawda?

– Ta – Joker uśmiechnął się krzywo. Gorzko, w sposób, który naprawdę źle wyglądał na jego twarzy. Cholernie nienaturalnie. – Zwariował bardziej ode mnie, a to już niezłe osiągnięcie.

Pobyt na stacji benzynowej zajął im więcej czasu, niż początkowo planowali.

* * *

Przede wszystkim doprowadzili się do porządku (bo Joker po prostu nie przestałby zrzędzić i obrazowo dawać do zrozumienia, że śmierdzą), potem zgarnęli wszystko, co nadawało się do użytku (łącznie z ubraniami, bo Joker nadal twierdził, że śmierdzą), a przez cały czas mężczyzna palcem nie kiwnął, żeby zrobić coś pomocnego. Nie to, żeby Robin miał w ogóle zamiar dopuścić wariata do pomocy. Miał wystarczająco wiele innych problemów.

Pożyczyli sobie minibusa, który wcześniej należał do żołnierzy.

Cyborg siadł za kierownicą, a Joker nie protestował. Zamiast tego rozłożył się wygodnie na tylnym siedzeniu, kategorycznie zajmując całą jego długość swoimi nogami i leniwymi, wprawnymi ruchami czyścił broń.

Robin przewrócił oczyma, ale zajął siedzenie tuż przed nim. To samo zrobiły Raven i Starfire, a Beast Boy krążył w tę i nazad pomiędzy siedzeniem tuż obok kierowcy, a tym najbliżej reszty grupy.

Raven obserwowała mężczyznę chyba równie czujnie jak Robin. Siedziała też sztywno, praktycznie w bezruchu.

Chłopak zmarszczył lekko brwi, patrząc na nią z niepokojem.

Obiecywała, że nie będzie się interesowała Jokerem, ale teraz... był praktycznie pewien, że cały jej talent powiązany z empatią i telepatią usiłował rozgryźć mężczyznę, co było proszeniem się o kłopoty.

– Raven – syknął ostrzegawczo.

– Niczego nie robię – odburknęła dziewczyna. – Próbowałam, co prawda, ale...

– Ale?

Joker przerwał na chwilę swoje zajęcie i spojrzał na nią unosząc lekko brew.

– Jak do licha ktoś może mieć tak chaotyczną tarczę przeciwko telepatii, to nie mam pojęcia – mruknęła zrezygnowana. – Samo utrzymanie takiego natłoku obrazów przez cały czas...

– To nie osłona, słoneczko – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – I trzymaj swoje telepatyczne macki z dala od mojej głowy. Ostatni koleś, który tego próbował poszedł w babeczki.

– Dzięki za ostrzeżenie – przewróciła oczyma.

– Lojalny sługa szlachetnej pani – odparł natychmiastowo, kompletnie bez namysłu.

Robin westchnął ciężko.

Przynajmniej Joker był na tyle szczery, że ostrzegł dziewczynę. Być może naprawdę plątała się gdzieś w jego popapranej głowie myśl o współpracy i nie zdradzi ich zbyt prędko. Niemniej chłopak był praktycznie pewien, że prędzej czy później przeklęty klaun sam uda się "w babeczki" i zacznie wszczynać czysty chaos, nie przejmując się nikim i niczym. Musiał więc zdobyć możliwie wiele informacji, zanim to się stanie.

– Wspominałeś, że byłeś poza Gotham, żeby zdobyć informacje – zaczął ostrożnie. – To znaczy, że Gotham też jest odcięte od świata?

– Chłopcze, ty jeszcze nie widziałeś odcięcia od świata – prychnął klaun. – Właśnie dlatego ja, a nie nikt inny tutaj jest.

– Co masz na myśli? – chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

– Gotham jest otoczone przez wojsko i objęte ścisłą kwarantanną – powiedział wzdychając ciężko i opierając się o ścianę wozu, nagle strasznie zmęczony. – Przedostanie się na zewnątrz to niezły cyrk, więc będzie trzeba zatrzymać wóz jakiś czas przed miastem, żeby można było przejść.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to ty wyszedłeś. Dlaczego nie Batman...

– Ptaszyno, Gacek jest powodem, dla którego w ogóle pofatygowałem się ratować twój tyłek – uciął Joker. – A ty nadal nie wiesz wszystkiego.

– Cyborg, zatrzymaj wóz – polecił Robin. – Wolałbym usłyszeć wszystko i wiedzieć w co się pakujemy. O ile w ogóle powie nam prawdę.

– Twoja wiara we mnie mnie zadziwia – westchnął teatralnie Joker.

* * *

Zaczęło się, jak w każdym innym miejscu. Najpierw odcięcie od informacji z zewnątrz, potem braki dostaw czegokolwiek spoza miasta.

Prawdę mówiąc nikt przez pierwszych kilka dni nawet niczego nie podejrzewał.

Żadnej przemocy na ulicach, niczego. W przeciwieństwie do innych miast na świecie, Gotham pod względem superbohaterów jest bardzo... przyjazne. Co chyba okazało się największym problemem.

Ktoś postanowił, że należy coś z tym zrobić. Coś ostatecznego.

Sprawić, że Gotham stanie się przykładem, dla którego nikt inny nie będzie pomagał wybrykom natury, jak "normalni" zaczęli nazywać wszystkich zamaskowanych, bohaterów czy nie.

Postanowiono zrobić coś wyjątkowego.

I nie było to kilka pięknych grzybków atomowych, ktoś najwidoczniej uznał, że one nie są ani szczególnie oryginalne, ani szczególnie efektowne.

Gotham zostało otoczone przez wojsko, zamknięte w pełnej kwarantannie, co samo przez się stanowi niemałe osiągnięcie.

Ich wymówką było to, że w Gotham wybuchła jakaś zaraza i muszą ochronić przed nią resztę kraju. Żałosna historyjka, ale na początku została łyknięta przez społeczeństwo z wprawą godną wygłodniałego, lęciwego pelikana.

A potem... potem okazało się, że zaraza istnienie naprawdę. Wypuszczono jakieś świństwo, które sprawiało, że...

Pojawiły się zombie. Takie prawdziwe. nawet nieszczególnie powłóczyły nogami jak na filmach Romerowskich. Ba, biegały po mieście całkiem rączo.

Szybko zrobiło ich się o wiele za dużo, żeby zwykli ludzie mogli czuć się bezpiecznie, więc Batman postanowił wyciągnąć rękę do kogoś, z kim do tej pory nie przyszło mu współpracować. Ale poszło gładko, bo nikt nie chciał zostać żarciem dla trupów, bohater czy nie. Więc współpraca szła całkiem gładko.

Batman i Robin, jako osoby z dobrą reputacją, podjęli się wyprowadzenia sporej grupy ludzi z miasta. Niektórzy nie potrafili przetrwać w Gotham bez pomocy innych.

Ale kiedy dotarli ze swoją grupą do posterunku na granicy...

To skończyło się źle. Tak bardzo źle, że nikt nawet nie wyobrażał sobie takiej możliwości. To było tak szalone, że nikt nawet nie wpadł na to, że to mogłoby się stać.

Strażnicy, żołnierze, odmówili im przejścia. Powiedzieli, że mają rozkaz nie przepuszczać nikogo. Że nie przepuszczą nikogo.

Naturalnie bohaterowie mimo to próbowali. Nie mieli wyjścia. Spanikowana masa ludzi, której przewodzili, nie pozwoliłaby się zawrócić, nie do miejsca, które nagle sprawiało wrażenie, jakby było zaproszeniem do zaświatów.

Więc parli dalej.

A żołnierze zaczęli strzelać.

To było upiorne, jedna wielka masakra. Morze krwi i krzyku, jeden wielki chaos.

Niewielu zdołało przetrwać, żeby opowiedzieć historię. Jakimś cudem znalazł się między nimi Batman.

Ale Robin i wielu innych...

To po prostu było piekło, wręcz ostatni krąg dla dzielnego, sprawiedliwego bohatera, który nie znosił broni palnej i nigdy jej nie używał.


	5. Droga do Gotham

**Epizod 4**

**Droga do Gotham.**

– Zombie – powtórzył głucho Beast Boy.

– W kulki sobie lecisz, koleś – stwierdził Cyborg, wpatrując się w Jokera szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

– Czy ja wyglądam, jakbym żartował? – warknął mężczyzna.

Istotnie, wyglądał w tej chwili na morderczego klauna, ale szalenie ponurego morderczego klauna.

– Był drugi Robin? – zapytała Raven, spokojnie cedząc słowa. Ale też trochę zbladła po usłyszeniu historii.

– A owszem, nietoperek odkrył, że lubi mieć asystentów – mruknął Joker. – Chociaż ten był trochę frustrujący i chętnie przyłożyłbym mu łomem raz czy drugi, no ale mniejsza. Banda idiotów w mundurach mnie uprzedziła i przerobiła go na mielone.

Robin skrzywił się.

Jason był fajnym dzieciakiem. Pewnym siebie, zadziornym i koszmarnie utalentowanym. Jakim prawem żołnierze otworzyli do niego ogień? Był cholernym dzieciakiem i nawet w kostiumie wyglądał jak dzieciak!

– W każdym razie – kontynuował Joker. – Zombie. Chociaż większym zagrożeniem jest obejście samej kwarantanny.

– To nadal nie tłumaczy, dlaczego to Batman nie nawiązał z nami kontaktu – mruknął Robin.

– Tutaj leży problem – skrzywił się Joker. – Kiedy drugi Robin... on się nazywał Jason, prawda? W każdym razie, kiedy dzieciak kopnął w kalendarz, Nietoperek wziął to do siebie. Bardzo do siebie. Wiecie, na zasadzie, że niby oczy otwarte, ale nikogo nie ma w domu.

– I wydaje ci się, że ja mogę pomóc?

– Masz w grupie koleżankę od grzebania ludziom po głowach – Joker wzruszył ramionami. – Poza tym nie pozostał szczególnie duży wybór. Z tego, co udało mi się dowiedzieć, satelita Ligi Sprawiedliwych poszedł w to samo miejsce, w które poszła wasza Wieża, Jason i stada innych kolesi w obcisłych gatkach.

– Ale raju, co z tymi zombie? – jęknął Beast Boy. – To nie tak hop i siup, to jest zaraźliwe!

– E, już nie – Joker niedbale machnął ręką. – Jak wspominałem, zanim Gacek odbił w krainę tęczowych nietoperków, nawiązał kontakt z paroma osobami, które wiedziały, co robią. po połączeniu sił Gackowego komputerka i zdolności moich, Crane`a i paru innych klientów z Arkham szczepionka okazała się banalnym osiągnięciem. Jedynym problemem jest ilość wygłodniałych trupów.

– Wiesz, ta historia z chwili na chwilę robi się coraz bardziej szalona – Robin roztarł sobie skroń. Czuł nadchodzącą migrenę i była ona niesamowicie potężna.

– Z jakiejś przyczyny mam wrażenie, że to nie był komplement – mruknął Joker.

Raven pozwoliła sobie na krzywy uśmieszek.

Musiała przyznać, że szalony komediant miał odrobinę lepsze poczucie humoru od Bestii. Trochę makabryczne i bardzo czarne, ale przynajmniej w okolicy jej własnego gustu.

Ale były też rzeczy, które ją niepokoiły.

Zgodnie z poleceniem Robina i własnym doświadczeniem starała się trzymać swoje zdolności jak najdalej od głowy Jokera, ale nadal odbierała z jego strony to i owo.

Po prostu promieniował emocjami, nie powstrzymując ich w jakikolwiek sposób, nie próbując nawet kontrolować swojego humoru i zachowania. Jakby nie miał i nie znał nawet granic.

To było fascynujące, a jednocześnie trochę przerażające.

Szczególnie, że teraz odbierała głównie wielkie, wielkie zmęczenie. I nie, nie strach, ale coś innego, coś zbliżonego, a jednocześnie oddalonego.

Zmarszczyła lekko brwi i zdecydowała się zaryzykować i sięgnąć jeszcze raz w głąb jego chaotycznego umysłu.

Znowu zalała ją fala obrazów, ale tym razem nie szukała żadnej konkretnej informacji. Po prostu pozwoliła przepłynąć im przez siebie, a z zebranych w ten sposób informacji wyciągnęłaby jakiś obraz.

Ale...

To nie były myśli, w każdym razie nie do końca. Miała raczej wrażenie, jakby w jego głowie nakładały się na siebie dziesiątki, setki różnych wersji tych samych wydarzeń, jakby przed jego oczyma rozgrywały się całkowicie różne historie, które łączyło tylko to, że brał w nich udział.

Jak on się w tym wszystkim odnajduje, pomyślała ze strachem.

Czy on się w tym wszystkim odnajduje?

Jakimś sposobem znalazła obraz, kiedy nie dotarło do nich w porę ostrzeżenie Jokera i mężczyzna w fioletowym garniturze stał na zgliszczach Wieży, w zamyśleniu paląc papierosa, a u jego stóp leżały zmasakrowane zwłoki Robina. Obok przepłynęła wizja Gotham ogarniętego płomieniami, w innej wizji niebo zasnuwały chmury tak gęste, że promienie słońca nie mogły się przez nie przebić, a z góry spadał popiół zamiast deszczu.

I masa, masa innych. W jednej nawet był kobietą, w innej wędrował po mieście śmiejąc się dziko, ściskając w dłoni zakrwawioną brzytwę, a biały płaszcz falował wokół kostek.

– Ktoś ci chyba mówił, żeby nie grzebać mi po głowie – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją nieco zirytowany głos Jokera i drgnęła gwałtownie.

– Ja nie... – zaczęła.

– Daj sobie spokój – prychnął. – Zamarłaś w miejscu z wyjątkowo głupią miną i toczyłaś oczyma. Trudno nie dodać dwa do dwóch, słoneczko.

Raven zarumieniła się z zażenowania.

– Jak ty się w tym wszystkim odnajdujesz? – zapytała, zamiast schować się w jakimś ciemnym kącie i umrzeć tam ze wstydu.

– Wcale – odparł uśmiechając się radośnie. Zupełnie, jakby w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadzało.

– Ty nawet nie pamiętasz jak masz na imię – stwierdziła skonsternowana.

– Nikt inny też tego nie wie – wzruszył ramionami. – Poza tym jakie multum możliwości, nie sądzisz?

Tak, zdecydowanie. Był szalony. Kompletnie i absolutnie szalony. Co prawdopodobnie sprawiało, że był osobą najlepiej przystosowaną do przetrwania w każdych warunkach.

Żadnej supermocy? Dobre sobie.

Jego mózg był supermocą, a fakt, że w ogóle potrafił wykrztusić w miarę logiczne zdanie to w ogóle jakiś cud.

A jeżeli tylko kłamał i w jakimkolwiek stopniu to kontrolował, to mógł dokonać absolutnie wszystkiego, bo z tysięcy możliwości wybierał drogę, która okaże się najwygodniejsza.

Była też walizka, we wnętrzu której znajdowały się starannie zabezpieczone ampułki z cieczą, klarowną i pozbawioną koloru, o odrobinę zbyt oleistym połysku, żeby można ją wziąć za wodę. Serum przeciwko zarażeniu się tym, co z normalnych ludzi robiło wygłodniałe bestie, wyjaśnił Joker. Oprócz środka, w walizce znajdował się również zestaw strzykawek, sterylne igły w opakowaniach prosto z apteki.

Równie dobrze to mogła być trucizna, z tego zdawali sobie sprawę wszyscy. Szaleniec w końcu mógł ich uratować tylko po to, żeby zabić własnoręcznie, tylko dlatego, że uznałby to za genialny dowcip. Mieli więc wybrać – zaryzykować śmierć teraz, czy też później.

W końcu podjęli decyzję, nie zamieniając między sobą nawet słowa, zgodni w swoim milczeniu.

Wykorzystane strzykawki wyrzucili po prostu przez okno, bo nie było już czym się przejmować.

Przeżyli.

Joker śmiał się.

* * *

Zatrzymali się późnym popołudniem, najbliżej Gotham jak tylko się dało niepostrzeżenie. Potrzebowali wypoczynku, a potem musieli się dostać do Gotham.

Joker stwierdził, że rozejrzy się po okolicy i zniknął im z oczu, więc Tytani mogli porozmawiać na osobności.

Ale żadne z nich początkowo nie było w stanie nawet wykrztusić słowa.

– Rany – stwierdził w końcu Beast Boy. – On jest naprawdę, naprawdę...

– Szalony – dokończyła za niego Raven. – Chociaż nie w ten sposób, w który większość ludzi definiuje szaleństwo.

– Myślisz, że bujał? – zapytał Cyborg, rozcierając sobie kark.

– Nie – mruknął ponuro Robin. – Joker jest naprawdę paskudną osobą, ale nie ma zwyczaju kłamać. Szczególnie, jeżeli w grę wchodzi Batman.

– Swoją drogą, to trochę dziwne – Bestia w zamyśleniu wzniósł oczy w niebo. – On i Batman są arcywrogami i w ogóle, a jakoś sprawiał wrażenie, jakby totalnie nie widział problemu w ratowaniu tyłka twojego poprzedniego szefa.

Robin uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Prawdę mówiąc sam się w tym nie łapię – przyznał szczerze. – Ale relacje pomiędzy nim i Batmanem są bardzo... skomplikowane. Czasami mam wrażenie, że gdyby świat nie był, jaki jest, to zostaliby przyjaciółmi. Na tyle, na ile to byłoby możliwe.

– Ciężko w to uwierzyć – wymamrotał Cyborg.

– Tak, ciężko – westchnęła Raven. Wydawało się, jakby w każdej możliwej rzeczywistości ich przeznaczeniem było toczenie tej samej walki wciąż i wciąż, nieustannie, bez odpoczynku. Batman i Joker byli jak dwie przeciwstawne siły, wrogie sobie żywioły.

Ale to... pewne zrozumienie, ta prawie przyjaźń sprawiała, że nigdy nie kończyli ostatecznie pojedynku, nigdy nie dochodziło do konfrontacji na śmierć i życie, nie takiej prawdziwej.

I dlatego teraz, w najbardziej chorym z chorych prawdopodobieństw połączyli siły.

Albo starali się je połączyć.

– Nie sądzę – powiedziała powoli Starfire. – Żebyśmy my byli w stanie się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. On nie jest szczególnie... miły.

– On nie jest w ogóle miły – Robin wzruszył ramionami. – A jakby nagle zaczął, to świat z całą pewnością eksplodowałby z wrażenia.

Starfire zaśmiała się nerwowo.

– Bo ja wiem – mruknęła Raven. – Nie wygląda na kogoś aż tak szalonego.

– A może po prostu cieszysz się, że ktoś nazywa cię słoneczkiem? – wbił szpilę Beast Boy, ale został kompletnie zignorowany.

– Po prostu... nawet kiedy staram się nie odbierać jego emocji ani nic – ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała z naciskiem, patrząc na Robina. – To i tak pewne rzeczy do mnie docierają.

– Co masz na myśli? – podchwycił chłopak.

– Coś jeszcze się stało – podrapała się po ramieniu. – Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, co, wrażenie jest zbyt zamazane, ale to coś bardzo, bardzo smutnego.

– To socjopata – prychnął przywódca Młodych Tytanów. – To niemożliwe, żeby był smutny.

– Socjopaci mają ograniczoną zdolność odczuwania, a nie jej brak – prychnęła dziewczyna. – A cokolwiek się stało, uderzyło w niego na tyle, że ma trudności z tym, żeby sobie poradzić z uczuciami. Są zbyt intensywne, żeby czuł się bezpiecznie sam ze sobą.

– A to już nowość – skomentował, drapiąc się po głowie.

Jeżeli Jokerowi odbijało bardziej niż zwykle, to mogło znaczyć... w zasadzie, nie miał pojęcia, co to mogło znaczyć.

Może z bliska widział tę nieudaną ewakuację? Bruce Wayne również nie należał do osób, które łatwo poddają się emocją. Cholera, przez dłuższy czas miał wrażenie, że jego szef był jak skała. Równie twardy i zimny. A Joker go w tym przypominał.

Może było to na tyle paskudne przeżycie, że ruszyło ich obu? Chociaż nieszczególnie widział Jokera w roli kogoś, kto przejmowałby się śmiercią nieznanych, nic nie znaczących osób. To po prostu nie leżało w jego stylu.

Poza tym, podczas walki z żołnierzami sprawiał wrażenie, jakby bawił się równie dobrze, co zwykle.

Co do diabła, co do diabła?

Nie tylko Robin zadawał sobie te pytania.

Cyborg siedział przez dłuższą chwilę, z rękoma na kierownicy, a w końcu odetchnął głęboko i zwiesił głowę.

Pomimo klimatyzacji, wnętrze wozu było nagrzane, a powietrze w środku suche jak pieprz.

Potrzebował powietrza. Wysiąść na chwilę, przejść się trochę, rozruszać stawy.

A potem będzie musiał się naoliwić, bo do tej pory towarzyszył im deszcz, więc tylko kwestią czasu było to, kiedy stal nierdzewna okaże się jednak rdzewna.

Nienawidził chwil takich jak ta, chwil które boleśnie przypominały mu o tym, jak bardzo był upośledzony w stosunku do innych ludzi, nawet jeżeli ci ludzie nie mieli potężnego działa ukrytego w rękawie.

Skrzywił sie z niesmakiem. Za rok albo dwa będzie miał kolejny problem na głowie, będzie potrzebował wymiany baterii. Nie wspominając o tym, że regularnie musiał się ładować.

A najbardziej żenującą ze wszystkich możliwych rzeczy był fakt, że nie miał przy sobie cholernej wtyczki. Jak żałosne było to? Wspaniałemu osiągnięciu technologicznemu, szczytowym możliwością medycyny i inżynierii padnie zasilanie, bo był na tyle durny, że zapomniał zabrać ze sobą kabla uniwersalnego i mu wtyki do akumulatora nie pasowały!

Stłumił w głębi gardła wściekły pomruk i wyszedł z wozu, trzaskając drzwiami.

– Cyborg? – odezwał się Robin. – Coś się stało?

– Nie – odparł. – Idę się odlać.

– Nie chciałem tego wiedzieć – skrzywił się chłopak.

– Było nie pytać – Cyborg nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami i pomaszerował przed siebie.

Nie powinien łazić bez jakiegoś szczególnego powodu. Każda akcja, każdy ruch prowadził do wydatków energii. Z pozoru nic nie znaczących, ale jeżeli zebrać wszystkie te nic nie znaczące detale, to nagle okazywało się, że zużywał całe godziny na... nie miał nawet pojęcia na co.

Ale kiedy się denerwował nie potrafił powstrzymać chęci ruszania się. Oddalenia od grupy i chodzenia w kółko, w kółko, aż w końcu w głowie nie pojawi sie jakiś pomysł na naprawienie wszystkich problemów. Do tej pory dawał sobie radę sam, do tej pory nie widział jakichkolwiek powodów, żeby niepokoić grupę. Nie znosił, kiedy ludzie się o niego martwili, nie znosił, kiedy stawał się źródłem ich niepokoju.

Bo wtedy czuł się jak jakiś przeklęty kaleka.

– Nie powinieneś tak bardzo oddalać sie od stada, laleczko – podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał głos Jokera.

Mężczyzna stał za nim, z rękoma w kieszeniach swoich eleganckich spodni, ze wzrokiem wbitym w niebo i wyrazem pewnego zaintrygowania na twarzy. Bo ustach naturalnie błąkał mu się uśmiech.

– Możesz przestać mnie tak nazywać? – warknął chłopak.

– Jak?

– Laleczką – burknął, czując jak rumieni się lekko. – Nie jestem dziewczyną, żeby tak do mnie mówić!

– Heteroseksualizm jest przereklamowany – stwierdził obojętnym tonem Joker.

Cyborg odskoczył od niego, gwałtownie i z wyrazem strachu na twarzy.

Joker zerknął na niego, ale pozycji nie zmienił.

– To był żart – poinformował go.

– Chryste, koleś, nie żartuj w taki sposób! – jęknął ciemnoskóry chłopak.

– Bo co, bo nieodpowiednie? – Joker uniósł lekko brew i kontynuował, z wyraźną kpiną w głosie. – Bo nie spełnia jakichś norm społecznych? Laleczko, chciałbym zauważyć, że w tej chwili ani ty, ani twoi koledzy nie spełniają jakichkolwiek norm społecznych. Bo normą stało się to, że superbohaterowie są martwi!

– Nie musisz przypominać – skrzywił się Cyborg.

Stali tak przez chwilę w milczeniu, Joker ze spojrzeniem wbitym w niebo, a on obserwując własne stopy.

W końcu postanowił przerwać ciszę.

– Na co właściwie patrzysz?

Mężczyzna nie odezwał się na początku, jedynie wskazał palcem w górę, więc Cyborg podążył wzrokiem w górę. Niebo jak niebo, zachmurzone i ponure. Tylko gdzieniegdzie pomiędzy szarawymi chmurami można było dostrzec błękitniejszy skrawek, czy smugę światła.

– Wiesz – zaczął nagle Joker. – Jeszcze czterdzieści lat temu ludzie patrzyli w niebo, ze strachem, bo z niego mogło nadejść coś, co przyniesie im śmierć. Całą ta zimna wojna, chodziło tylko o to, że istniała możliwość, że śmierć można przyjść z góry, z góry, bo zagrożenie zawsze przychodziło z góry. Byli jak jakieś szczury, wypatrujące nadciągającego z nieba jastrzębia.

– Jaki to ma związek? – Cyborg uniósł brew. Zauważył, ze sposób, w jaki Joker mówił zmienił się nieco. Powtarzał niektóre słowa po dwa razy, zupełnie jakby wpadł w jakiś tik nerwowy, którego nie potrafił powstrzymać. Ba, którego nawet nie zdawał się dostrzegać.

– Dzisiaj...dzisiaj jest tak samo, tak samo, dokładnie. Patrzyli w górę i widzieli zagrożenie, bo jakiś idiota, jakiś skończony idiota był na tyle durny, na tyle dumny, że zamontował na orbicie ziemskiej satelitę. Satelitę z działem wymierzonym w pieprzony grunt. I nie był człowiekiem, nie był cholernym człowiekiem, więc mógł stać się wrogiem wszystkich, wszystkich!

Cyborg skrzywił się.

Jak bardzo by się nie starał, nie mógł nie przyznać szaleńcowi i kryminaliście racji. Coś takiego w historii działało doskonale już wiele razy. Uczyli o tym w szkole, do diabła! A jednak wszyscy popełniali ten sam błąd wciąż i wciąż. Stawali się wrogiem dla całej reszty, bo się różnili, bo robili coś inaczej. A cywilizacja, wielka, połączona siecią cywilizacja nie lubiła inności.

– A wszystko przez to, że ludzie zawsze, ale to zawsze mają kompleks mniejszości – kontynuował Joker. – Jeżeli ktoś stoi ponad nimi, to, to nie potrafią tego znieść. Idioci! Kretyni! Ziemia wisi w kosmosie, a w przestrzeni nie ma czegoś takiego jak góra i dół! Wszystko jest względne! Wszystko to tylko dziecinne próby nazwania niepojętego!

– Rany, wygląda na to, że nie tylko ja mam zły dzień – skomentował w końcu Cyborg. – Ale wiesz, nie wiedziałem nigdy, że to komukolwiek powiem... ale stary, ty masz zdecydowanie za szerokie spojrzenie na kilka rzeczy.

Joker uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Ty pierwszy zapytałeś – powiedział, absolutnie spokojnym tonem. Tak jakby jego wybuch sprzed chwili nie miał w ogóle miejsca.

– Więc... – zaczął powoli Cyborg. – Chcesz coś wiedzieć w zamian, tak?

– Przypuszczam, ze i tak już wiem więcej o tobie, niż ty sam. Laleczko – zaśmiał się złośliwie klaun.

– Robin mówił, że szybko potrafisz wiedzieć, gdzie wbić szpilę – mruknął Cyborg. – Ale bez przesady, nie gadaliśmy nawet kwadrans.

– Nie muszę z tobą rozmawiać, żeby cię widzieć – prychnął Joker.

Cyborg przełknął ślinę. Prawdę mówiąc był... zaintrygowany. Joker był bardzo niebezpiecznym człowiekiem, był bardzo, bardzo fascynującym człowiekiem. Zupełnie jak jakaś sztuczka magika. Chcesz ją zobaczyć, nawet jeżeli w rezultacie skończysz w kapeluszu Mumbo.

– Co widzisz? – zapytał, nieco zachrypniętym głosem.

Mężczyzna dopiero teraz odwrócił się ku niemu, z lekko pochyloną głową. Jego oczy lśniły w cieniu, jego usta rozciągały się w uśmiechu.

Był straszny. Straszny, mroczny i... stary. Wcześniej Joker wydawał się pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek wieku. Dopiero teraz Cyborg zdołał dostrzec zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu, linie przy ustach.

Superbohaterowie i superzłoczyńcy prawie zawsze byli młodzi i umierali młodo. Banda niedoświadczonych nastolatków, która poczuła zew przygody i zaćpała się adrenaliną wyzwoloną przez własne organizmy nie miała szczególnie dużych szans na przetrwanie. Dlatego też, kiedy ktoś żył długo, nieustannie tocząc takie życie...

Był naprawdę straszny.

– Boisz się – powiedział cicho, praktycznie szeptem Joker. – Boisz się. I... nie lubisz siebie, mam rację? Czujesz się niekompletny, nie do końca ludzki. Nie chciałeś tego, zostać po części maszyną. Jesteś przekonany, że przez to nie możesz osiągnąć swojego pełnego potencjału, że czyni cię to dużo słabszym, niż mógłbyś być, prawda?

– Skąd wiesz to wszystko? – syknął chłopak. – Miałeś na nas pliki?

– Nie – prychnął Joker. – Masz to wszystko wypisane na twarzy. Wystarczy, że kontynuuję zdanie, sam mi dostarczasz informacji.

– Zaczynam chwytać, dlaczego Robin tak cię nie znosi – mruknął Cyborg.

– Skryty z niego dzieciak, hm? – zaśmiał się klaun, po czym nagle spoważniał. – A teraz wyznaj mi, gdzie leży problem. Jakoś nie widzi mi się potem latanie za zaginioną kaczuszką, która postanowiła oddzielić się od reszty pisklaków.

– E... czułbym się lepiej, gdybyś jednak nie używał takich porównań, koleś – skrzywił się Cyborg. – Po prostu... nie rób tego. Proszę.

Joker założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na niego z niecierpliwieniem na twarzy.

– Nie myśl sobie, że granie niańki mi się podoba, laleczko – wysyczał przez zęby. – Więc bądź grzeczny i jak mówię, że masz coś zrobić, to po prostu to zrobisz. Bo zawsze mogę cię po prostu zastrzelić, a reszcie wmówić, że postanowiłeś zmienić sobie operacyjny na Vistę i zawiesiłeś się w trakcie pobierania aktualizacji, bo ci zajęły całą przestrzeń operacyjną. Albo co.

– Wtyczki nie mam – wypalił oszołomiony groźbą Cyborg.

– Co...?

– No wtyczki nie mam, no! – jęknął rozwścieczony i zażenowany do granic możliwości chłopak. – Jestem w kawałku maszyną, sam to powiedziałeś! Muszę ładować sprzęt, ale nie mam kabla odpowiedniego!

– I to jest cały problem? – Brwi Jokera podjechały niemalże do linii jego włosów.

– To poważny problem!

– Dzieci w tych czasach – Joker teatralnie przewrócił oczyma. – Takie rozpuszczone, takie uzależnione od skomplikowanej technologii. Guma do żucia i kawałek drutu, idioto.

– Co...? – tym razem to Cyborg zgłupiał.

– Wracamy. Teraz – wysyczał Joker, chwytając go jednocześnie za fraki. – Robin z całą pewnością będzie w stanie pobawić się twoją wtyczką.

– Koleś, to brzmiało źle na tylu różnych poziomach, że nawet nie wiem, gdzie mam zacząć wyliczać!

* * *

Reszta dnia minęła we względnym spokoju.

Robin przypuszczał, że wszyscy zmrużyli oko przynajmniej na chwilę (miał pewne wątpliwości co do Jokera, który od wielu lat twierdził, że sypiać nie miał zwyczaju. Ale do diabła, jeżeli Robina obchodziły niezdrowe nawyki niereformowalnego kryminalisty).

Tymczasowo rozprawili się ze wstydliwym problemem Cyborga... który z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał słyszeć słowa "wtyczka" w czyichkolwiek ustach.

– Zabawne – wymamrotał Beast Boy. – Znowu jesteśmy w lesie.

– I co w tym takiego zabawnego? – mruknęła ponuro Raven. – Ledwo zdołaliśmy wyschnąć.

– Chodzi o to, że wszędzie są te lasy – kontynuował myśl. – A nie jesteśmy nawet w Kanadzie!

– Ciesz się, że nie jesteśmy w Kansas, futrzaku – prychnął Joker. – Nic, tylko piasek i rozgrzane skały. Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, dlaczego Dorotka tak bardzo chciała tam wrócić.

– Osobliwy tok rozumowania – skomentowała Raven.

– Spodziewałaś się czegoś innego? –mruknął Robin.

– W zasadzie, to nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, czego się spodziewałam, ale... znacznie rozmija się z rzeczywistością.

Tak, pomyślał Robin. Wszystko zdecydowanie się rozmija z tym, jak sobie wyobrażali dalsze życie.

Bo nawet w najbardziej szalonych snach nie przypuszczałby, że nie dość, że będzie współpracował z nie kim innym jak Jokerem, to jeszcze będzie szedł za nim, pozwalając rozstawiać się po kątach.

Bo szalony klaun, kiedy przeprowadzał ich skrycie przez teren zajęty przez wojsko, przez mur kwarantanny otaczający Gotham.

– To nie brzmiało zbyt miło, proszę pana – zwróciła mu grzecznie uwagę Starfire.

– To nie miało być grzeczne – wyjaśnił.

– Oh – stwierdziła wtedy, mrugając, najwyraźniej nie do końca pewna jak sobie z taką sytuacją poradzić.

– Mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że jesteś miły – warknął Robin.

– Bycie miłym nie zawsze jest dobrym rozwiązaniem – prychnął. – A jeżeli któreś z was zrobi coś niewłaściwego, to wszystkich nas przerobią na sito. Nie wiem jak ty, ptaszyno, ale ja mam wrażenie, że nieszczególnie bym się realizował życiowo jako durszlak.

– Możemy tam po prostu przelecieć skryci w cieniu – zaproponowała Raven.

– Ta, jasne – Joker przewrócił oczyma. – I akurat nikt nie zwróci uwagi na wielkiego czarnego, nienaturalnie wyglądającego ptaka, który nie ma żadnego prawa fruwać akurat w tej części kraju.

– Tu ci przyznam rację – skrzywiła się dziewczyna. – I chyba zrobimy to twoim sposobem.

Więc teraz skradali się, wykorzystując cienie jako osłonę, pogłębiając je tylko odrobinę przy pomocy umiejętności Raven.

Dziewczyna kątem oka zauważyła, że jej grupa była cholernie zestresowana i tyko siłą woli powstrzymywała krzyk, gdy za bardzo zbliżali się do kogoś, kto patrolował okolice, albo kiedy omalże nie muskały ich ostre światła reflektorów, które przeczesywały okolicę.

Raven nie czuła strachu.

Tak samo jak Joker. Ona po prostu na niego patrzyła i widziała w rozedrganych, niby–błędnie wędrujących po okolicy źrenicach, że on widzi, widzi! Patrzyła, jak ten szalony człowiek o zbłąkanym umyśle naprawdę przedziera się przez morze prawdopodobieństw, spomiędzy wszystkich możliwości wybierał te, które wyprowadzą ich z tego koszmarnego miejsca żywych. A może po prostu odbierała sposób, w jaki pracował jego mózg, a wszystkie "być może" generowane były jedynie przez wyobraźnię?

To było... niewiarygodne. Niezależnie od tego, jak wyglądała prawda.

I musiało być niesamowicie wyczerpujące. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi. Nie dawał po sobie poznać, ale jeżeli się na niego patrzyło, naprawdę patrzyło, to można było zauważyć lekkie zesztywnienie mięśni i zbyt równy, w pełni kontrolowany oddech.

Poprzednio przedarł się przez kwarantannę sam. Teraz było ich sześcioro. Sześć dodatkowych osób oznaczało silnia sześć dodatkowych możliwości przez cały czas, w każdej minucie.

Jak do diabła to robił, nie miała pojęcia.

Ale jakimś cudem mu się udawało, im wszystkim się udawało. Starała się pomóc jak tylko mogła, zminimalizować obciążenie.

Bo w pewnym momencie mógł popełnić błąd ,w końcu każdy popełnia błędy. Człowiek potrafi utrzymać pełną koncentrację tylko przez określony czas.

Każdy miał jakieś ograniczenia, których po prostu nie dało się przekroczyć.

W pewnym momencie musieli zatrzymać się i przyczaić w wąskim, nieprzyjemnym zaułku.

Człowiek, przed którym się ukrywali, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru ruszyć się ze swojego posterunku.

– Tego nie ominiemy – wymamrotał Robin.

– Więc w tym momencie zacznie być głośno – uśmiechnął się szeroko Joker. – Ptaszynko, fruń do domu i weź kolegów.

– Co...? – chłopak zamrugał.

– Dom Wayne`a, kretynie – syknął klaun.

– Ty... – zachłysnął się Robin. – Ale jak...? Skąd?

– Nie jestem idiotą i idźże już!

Więc Robin, bardzo sztywno, odwrócił się i pomaszerował przed siebie, ciągle w szoku. Na szczęście Cyborg go złapał, zanim chłopak wyszedł poza cień.

Joker zdążył zniknąć.

– Robin, prowadź – syknęła Raven. – Nie mamy czasu.

Skinął głową i wskazał kierunek.

Odprowadziło ich echo wystrzałów, którym towarzyszył wysoki, szaleńczy śmiech.

Ktoś musiał się świetnie bawić.


	6. Posiadłość Waynea

**Epizod 5**

**Posiadłość Wayne`a**

Gotham zawsze było mroczne. Jakiś szalony architekt rozpoczął stylizowanie swoich projektów na gotyk i z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu to się przyjęło. Kroczyli więc wąskimi, mrocznymi ulicami po spękanych płytkach chodnikowych, a pod ich stopami skrzypiało pękające szkło, podczas gdy obok nich, wysoko w niebo, wznosiły się przerażająco wysokie budynki o wąskich, łukowatych oknach, sięgające wąskimi wieżyczkami chyba ponad same chmury. Z parapetów straszyły potężne, złowrogie kształty gargulców.

– Uroczo – stwierdziła Raven.

– Wygląda prawie jak twój pokój – wzdrygnął się ze zgrozą Beast Boy.

– Myślisz, że wszystko z nim będzie w porządku? – zapytał z pewnym powątpiewaniem w głosie cyborg.

– E... co? – Robin zamrugał.

– Joker. – powiedział ciemnoskóry chłopak. – Było nie było, pomógł nam i właśnie poważnie nadstawił karku, żebyśmy mogli bezpiecznie wejść do miasta.

– Mówisz, jakby się za nas poświęcił, czy co – prychnął przywódca.

– Wydaje mi się, że to właśnie zostało zrobione – wtrąciła nieśmiało Starfire.

– Ale on... on jest zły! On nie robi takich rzeczy! Nigdy nie zrobił niczego bezinteresownie...!

– On jest szalony – poprawiła go Raven. – On robi rzeczy bez wyraźnych powodów.

– No właśnie!

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że zdecydował się nam pomóc – Cyborg roztarł sobie kark. – I tego... wydaje mi się, ze nie tylko ja się źle z tym czuję.

– Z całą pewnością sobie poradzi – mruknął Robin. – bardziej martwi mnie to, skąd on wiedział o tym, kim jest Batman...

– Co? – zamrugał Beast Boy. – Przecież on nic takiego nie powiedział!

– Ludzie – westchnął ciężko przywódca grupy. – Muszę wam coś powiedzieć, bo wygląda na to, że i tak się dowiedzie. Zostałem adoptowany...

– Stary, to już wiemy!

– Przez Bruce`a Wayne`a. Tego Wayne`a.

– Oookej – powiedział powoli Cyborg. – Fajnie się dopiero po latach dowiedzieć, że twój kumpel jest w rodzinie multimiliardera. Ale to nie tłumaczy...

– Bruce Wayne to Batman – uciął Robin.

Przez chwilę po prostu stali, w mrocznej alejce, w kompletnym milczeniu.

– Okej – powiedział pozbawionym emocji głosem Beast Boy, z oczami w słup. – Okej. Czemu nie? Okej. Serio.

– Czy na Ziemi panuje jakiś zakaz zostawania superbohaterem obowiązujący multimilionerów? – zamrugała zdezorientowana Starfire.

– Nie – powiedział cicho Cyborg. – Chodzi o to, że... wow. Serio?

– Serio – potwierdził Robin. – I teraz się okazało, że Joker też to wie.

– Pozostaje sprawdzić, jak wszystko wygląda na miejscu.

– Y... nie chcę wam przerywać w wymianie zdań – zaczęła Starfire. – Ale wydaje mi się, że tamci ludzie nie są do nas przyjaźnie nastawieni...

Bardzo delikatnie ujęła fakt, że w alejce naprzeciwko nich stały powykrzywiane nienaturalnie postacie. Ludzkie postacie. Tu i ówdzie przebłysk światła pozwalał zobaczyć okrutny, nienaturalny grymas na czyjejś twarzy, krwawe smugi na porozdzieranych ubraniach, kości sterczące z dawno otwartych złamań.

Bezrozumne, puste oczy kierowały się prosto w ich stronę, a powietrze wypełnił głęboki, upiorny pomruk, ni to jęk ni to skowyczenie. Chwilę po upiornym dźwięku naciągnął również smród. Bardzo charakterystyczny smród, który wydawał się przylepiać do wnętrza nosa i oblepiać płuca, mdławo słodki i wywołujący odruch wymiotny.

– O raju – jęknął Best Boy. – Wiedziałem, po prostu wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomnieliśmy! Zombie!

– Tytani! – ocknął się Robin. – Chodu!

Tak też uczynili.

Pomknęli za Robinem, którzy jako jedyny znał drogę, błądząc między uliczkami i usiłując zgubić pościg. Było to trudne, bo w zakątkach wielu innych ulic również czaiły się bestie, które jeszcze nie tak dawno były ludźmi.

Z potrzaskanych okien wyłaniały się bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia ręce z rozczapierzonymi palcami, gotowe ich chwycić i przyciągnąć ku sobie, jeżeli tylko był ku temu choć cień szansy.

– To nie wygląda zbyt kolorowo... – wymamrotał Cyborg.

Na dalszy komentarz nie miał czasu. Jeden z potworów rzucił się na niego z potępieńczym rykiem i musiał odskoczyć, a następnie odtrącić wygłodniałą bestię, żeby nie wpadła na Starfire.

Dziewczyna pisnęła i odskoczyła, po czym uniosła się w powietrze, ale to tylko sprawiło, że z rozbitego okna na pierwszym piętrze wysunęła się niezauważenie ręka i chwyciła ją za rękę i brutalnie przyciągnęła ku sobie. Z jękiem uderzyła w mur.

– Gwiazdka! – krzyknął Robin, sięgając po broń. Nie mógł jednak rzucić pociskiem, bo przypadkiem mógłby trafić dziewczynę.

– Zaraz ci pomogę! – zapewniła ją Raven.

Okazało się, że doskonale poradziła sobie sama. Jej oczy zalśniły jadowitą zielenią, a z dłoni wystrzeliły pociski, wzbijające w powietrze tumany kurzu z głośnym hukiem.

Na ziemię osypał się tynk, szkło spękało płaczliwie, a długa pajęczyna pęknięć naznaczyła ścianę.

Dziewczyna wylądowała z gracją na ziemi i z pewnym zaniepokojeniem zerknęła na swoje włosy.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Beast Boy.

– Owszem – potwierdziła skinieniem głowy, chociaż trochę nerwowym.

– Nie możemy zaprowadzić ich na miejsce spotkania – wysyczał Robin przez zęby, gniewnie omiatając wzrokiem zombie, które powoli zataczały krąg wokół nich. – To skończyłoby się totalnym oblężeniem!

– Teraz chyba możemy polecieć – mruknęła Raven. – Wyląduję na jakimś dachu, czy czym podobnym i stamtąd pokażesz mi dalszą drogę.

– Brzmi jak plan – zgodził się Robin.

Raven przymknęła oczy, a jej płaszcz zafalował, by po chwili przemienić się w smugę czarnej energii. Otoczyła przyjaciół skrzydłami i poderwała ich wszystkich w górę, wznosząc się długą, wąską wstęgą w niebo, ponad potworności pełzające po ziemi.

Miała nadzieję, że z wysokości uda jej się dostrzec i Jokera, ale niestety, nie mogła nigdzie wypatrzeć człowieka w fioletowym garniturze, w końcu więc poddała się i powolnym łukiem opadła na dach jednego z potężnych wieżowców. Kiedy znalazł się pod nią stabilny grunt, zaklęcie rozwiązało się, uwalniając zamknięte w nim osoby.

– Od razu lepsza aura – westchnął z wyraźnym zadowoleniem Beast Boy. – Rany, myślałem, że wszystko śmierdzi gnijącym mięsem!

– To, co stało się z tymi ludźmi jest naprawdę okropne – wymamrotała Starfire, poprawiając włosy.

– Nie to, żebyśmy mogli coś na to poradzić – westchnęła Raven. – Przynajmniej tyle dobrze, że dostaliśmy te szczepionki, bez nich sytuacja byłaby daleko bardziej czarna.

– Wolałbym nie stawiać wszystkiego na tę kartę – skrzywił się Robin.

– Bez przesady – żachnął się Cyborg. – Nawet on nie rzuciłby się w chmarę trupów, gdyby miał w perspektywie dołączenie do tego śmierdzącego towarzystwa. Jego gajer musi kosztować więcej od mojej konsoli!

– Wolałbym nie podejmować zbędnego ryzyka – mruknął Robin, rozglądając się po okolicy.

Oni też patrzyli, na miasto, w którym ich przyjaciel spędził większość życia. Z tej perspektywy wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. Nadal mrocznie i strasznie, ale było w nim też coś pociągającego, coś magicznego.

– Tam – odezwał się chłopak, wskazując palcem kierunek. – Duża posiadłość, z dala od jakichkolwiek innych budynków, w okolicy całkiem spore skały. I naprawdę daleko do najbliższego sklepu.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko na ten ostatni komentarz.

Robin nie przejmował się wielkimi trudnościami, pod którymi każdy inny człowiek by się załamał. Nie tracił nawet nadziei w obliczu końca świata... za to szalenie przeszkadzały mu naprawdę drobne detale. To trochę jakby całkowicie ignorował poważne złamanie, ale dramatyzował po zacięciu się kartką papieru.

Odetchnęła głęboko i po raz kolejny poderwała swoich przyjaciół w niebo, wzbijając się w górę po okręgu. Zombie, w przeciwieństwie do wojskowych, kompletnie nie interesowały się czarną smugą wędrującą w powietrzu. Nie wyglądała w końcu jak jedzenie.

* * *

Robin miał rację, posiadłość Wayne`a znajdowała się naprawdę daleko i w odosobnieniu.

W sytuacji takich jak obecna, stanowiło to niewątpliwą zaletę. potężny, stary budynek był teraz prawdziwą cytadelą. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że stanowił dom Batmana, jego systemy obronne musiały być naprawdę niesamowite.

Gdyby w tej postaci Raven miała brwi, to by je zmarszczyła. Postanowiła, że zanim wyląduje na terenie posiadłości, odbędzie mały patrol. Przeczesze okolicę z powietrza, sprawdzi, czy gdzieś w okolicy nie kręci się banda krwiożerczych potworów.

To, co ją zdziwiło, to wcale nie ich obecność. Mur dookoła posiadłości i całkiem dużą przestrzeń poza nim oplatały monstrualnej wielkości kolczaste łodygi, które co jakiś czas rozrastały się w potworne roślinne paszcze.

Dostrzegła nawet kilka zamkniętych.

Z jednej z nich wystawała pozbawiona buta noga, ciągle poruszająca się niemrawo, o szarawej, jakby oślizgłej skórze.

Dochodząc do wniosku, że o dzieło szalonego ogrodnika równie dobrze będzie można spytać samego Batmana, skierowała się ostatecznie na teren posiadłości.

– W dechę chata – stwierdził z podziwem Beast Boy, kiedy tylko jego stopy dotknęły trawy w ogrodzie.

– Fakt, godne podziwu – mruknął Cyborg.

– Mnie bardziej zastanawia, co ona tutaj robi – zmarszczył brwi Robin. – Tytani, możemy mieć problem.

– Problem? – zamrugała Starfire. – Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć...

– Te kwiaty, które są na zewnątrz – chłopak zacisnął pięści. – To specjalność Poison Ivy. Jest bardzo niebezpiecznym lokalnym przestępcą.

– Joker wspominał, że z Batmanem nie było najlepiej... – wymamrotała Raven.

– I ktoś to musiał wykorzystać – dokończył za nią.

Teraz z zaniepokojeniem spojrzeli na budynek.

Wyglądał... normalnie. Na tyle normalnie, na ile posiadłość multimiliardera mogła wyglądać. Pomijając takie drobne detale, jak sterczące tu i ówdzie lufy dział. I kilka innych bajerów.

I Batmobil zaparkowany bezpośrednio pod drzwiami.

– Wygląda na to, że pewne rzeczy przestały być tajemnicą – wymamrotał Robin, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony.

Jeżeli ktoś, na ten przykład właśnie Poison Ivy, wykorzystał moment słabości Batmana i odkrył jego tożsamość, a następnie przejął posiadłość...

To stanowiło wielkie zagrożenie dla Gotham, porównywalnie wielkie do tego, jakim były Zombie. I armia, otaczająca je szczelnym okręgiem.

– Tytani – powiedział cicho Robin. – Akcja infiltracja. Bestia i Raven wnikają, Cyborg i Gwiazdka obstawiają wejście...

– A ty powiesz mi cześć, hm? – wpadł mu w słowa złowrogo znajomy kobiecy głos. Niski i seksowny.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie, a spomiędzy pnączy wyszła dokładnie ta kobieta, której się obawiał.

Lśniące rude włosy układały się w powabne fale wokół jej twarzy, pełne usta układały się w uśmieszek obnażający krawędź górnych zębów, równych i białych.

Stała w wyzywającej pozie, w pełni demonstrując swoje piękne, długie nogi, które dodatkowo podkreślały jeszcze niebotyczne szpilki. Dłonie oparła na krągłych biodrach.

W dodatku jej ubranie zasłaniało jedynie niezbędne minimum, całą resztę bezwstydnie demonstrując, zupełnie jakby była modelką na wybiegu, a nie kobietą w mieście ogarniętym zarazą zombie.

– O. O raju – z trudem wykrztusił Beast Boy. Czuł jak krew nabiegła mu do twarzy, co w połączeniu z jego zieloną skórą dawało dosyć zabawny efekt kolorystyczny.

Cyborg również nie mógł oderwać wzroku, a jego karta pamięci wręcz furczała od zapisywanych w pośpiechu informacji.

– Poison Ivy! – syknął całkowicie nieporuszony Robin, odruchowo sięgając po broń. – Co ty tutaj robisz?!

– Och, tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy, a ty od razu na mnie walczysz, Robinku? – kobieta zrobiła smutną minkę i przyłożyła palec wskazujący do policzka.

– Wygląda na to, że za sobą nie przepadacie? – Raven uniosła lekko brew.

– Zdarzało się nam mieć różne poglądy na to i owo – kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale teraz to już nieszczególnie ważne, hm?

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że stoisz po naszej stronie? – prychnął Robin. – Myślisz, że w to uwierzę?

– Proszę cię! – fuknęła wściekle. – Jesteś tutaj, więc ze wszystkich ludzi posłuchałeś Jokera! W czym niby ten psychol jest bardziej godny zaufania ode mnie?

– Pani ma punkt – mruknął Cyborg, wskazując na Poison Ivy kciukiem.

– To nie tłumaczy, co tutaj robisz! – Robin nadal nie czuł się szczególnie przekonany. Ta kobieta zawsze była bardzo podstępna. Najpierw zdobywała czyjeś zaufanie. A kiedy już je miała w garści... działy się złe rzeczy, bardzo wiele złych rzeczy.

– Jestem tutaj, bo zostałam zaproszona – przewróciła oczyma. – Jakbyś nie zauważył, moje rośliny są elementem broniącym tego miejsca.

– Zaproszona? – powtórzył za nią niczym echo.

– Jakbyś nie zauważył, to świat się tak odrobinkę zmienił... – prychnęła. – Z resztą, nie muszę wam niczego tłumaczyć. Jak ci się nie podoba, to możesz sobie iść gdzie indziej.

– Czyli stoisz po naszej stronie? Bomba! – ucieszył się Best Boy.

Raven przewróciła oczyma.

– Zieloniutki szybko chwyta – uśmiechnęła się lekko Poison Ivy. – Jak bardzo nie podobałaby mi się obecna sytuacja, z tym wszystkim w mieście i poza nim... musimy z tym żyć, Robinku.

– Będę cię miał na oku – ostrzegł chłopak, nadal łypiąc na nią wrogo.

– Jestem ciekawa, jak ci się tu uda – uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

Robin nie do końca wiedział, co to miało oznaczać, więc powoli skierował kroki w stronę drzwi, w każdej chwili spodziewając się pułapki.

Tytani niepewnie podążyli za nim. Beast Boy i Cyborg tyłem i machając do Ivy.

Kobieta zaśmiała się cicho i odwzajemniła gest.

Drzwi do posiadłości Wayne`a klimatycznie nie zgrzytnęły, nie były też klimatycznie ciężkimi wrotami z mosiężną kołatką. Wyglądały raczej jak przykład nowoczesności. Ot, drzwi, z materiału imitującego drewno, który w rzeczywistości był kilkoma warstwami stali. Nic szczególnego.

Wnętrze było dokładnie takie, jak je pamiętał. Długie korytarze wyłożone eleganckim, ciemnym drewnem, na którym znajdował się piękny, szkarłatny dywan, lampy stylizowane na staromodne świeczniki.

Każdy kąt posiadłości dyskretnie, acz stanowczo informował gości, że właściciel tego miejsca miał bardzo dobry gust i wystarczającą ilość pieniędzy, żeby sprostać jego wymaganiom.

– Mogłabym się do takich warunków przyzwyczaić – mruknęła Raven. Miejsce nie było do końca mroczne... ale miało w sobie tę elegancję, jaką miało stare budownictwo. Przeważnie niespotykane w Ameryce. Dlaczego, oh dlaczego wcześniej nie wpadła do Gotham?

Gwiazdka również rozglądała się ciekawsko, Beast Boy co i rusz zmieniał postać, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się wszystkiemu w okolicy.

Prawdziwa niespodzianka jednak nastała, kiedy dotarli do wielkiego salonu, w którym Wayne zwykł podejmować gości.

Tutaj nastąpiły zmiany.

Z innych pomieszczeń zostały przyniesione kanapy, które nie pasowały kolorystycznie do tej białej z oparciem z egzotycznego drewna, a przy pięknym, szklanym stoliku, na zabytkowych krzesłach, siedziała czwórka ludzi i grała w karty.

Nie byle jakich ludzi. Robin zastanawiał się, czy miał omamy, czy też świat ostatecznie chylił się ku zagładzie.

Bo wśród graczy momentalnie spostrzegł opasłą sylwetkę Harveya Bullocka, obok którego siedziała ta ładna policjantka, której imię zawsze wypadało mu z głowy. Naprzeciwko niej siedziała Barbara Gordon, Batgirl.

A ostatni z graczy właśnie odwracał się w ich stronę. Ale nawet bez tego Robin wiedział, z kim mieli do czynienia. Trudno było nie rozpoznać tych blizn na połowie ciała, częściowo posiwiałych włosów i zdeformowanej twarzy.

– Dawno się nie widzieliśmy – powiedział Two–Face swoim niskim, gardłowym głosem. – Ale wygląda na to, że gdzieś po drodze zgubiliście klauna. Zabiliście go?

Mówiąc to podrzucił monetę w powietrze. Srebrna dolarówka zamigotała w powietrzu, po czym opadła na powrót do ręki kryminalisty.

Robin nie odpowiedział, bo nie był w stanie wykrztusić słowa. Nie dlatego, że notoryczny kryminalista tłukł w karty z policjantami w domu Batmana, ani nie dlatego, że kiedy się odwrócił, wszyscy jego współgracze rzucili się na stosik kart i zaczęli oszukiwać, podmieniając mu przy okazji pulę na słabszą.

Chodziło o to, co Two–Face miał na sobie. Zamiast idealnie dopasowanego garnituru w czerni i bieli, podkreślającego jeszcze jego dualistyczną naturę, siedział w czarnych dżinsach i, o zgrozo, podkoszulku.

Nie byle jakim, bo będącym prawdziwym koszmarem kolorystycznym, który praktycznie wżynał się boleśnie pod czaszkę. Nawet pod powiekami zostawał obraz, kiedy się mrugało. Koszulka była obrzydliwie jaskrawo zielona z pomarańczowym, wielkim napisem.

"Nie jestem zombie", traktowały wyboldowane litery.

– Nawet. Nie. Komentuj – wywarczał Two–Face, zauważając wyraz absolutnego przerażenia na twarzy Robina.

– Y... cóż... miło pana poznać? – uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie Starfire.

Two–Face rzucił monetą. Spojrzał na nią.

– A mnie nie – odparł i odwrócił się tyłem.

"Głosuj na prezydenta", oznajmiła upiornymi, pomarańczowymi literami druga strona koszulki.

– ...yy... Robin? – Beast Boy niepewnie szturchnął przywódcę, ale ten w żaden sposób nie zareagował.

– ...wydaje mi się, że się popsuł – wyszeptał konspiracyjnym tonem Cyborg.

– I co teraz zrobimy? – zapytała z przestrachem Starfire.

– Przypuszczam, że to był żart – rudowłosa dziewczyna wstała od stołu, odkładając swoje karty. Miała przyjazną, okrągłą twarz i niebieskie oczy. – Robin, strasznie cieszę się, że cię widzę!

– Gdyby tylko sytuacja była inna... – westchnął chłopak, najwyraźniej otrząsnąwszy się z szoku.

– Nie można mieć wszystkiego – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna, po czym odwróciła do reszty tytanów. – Jestem Barbara, a to są Renee Montoya, detektyw Bullock, mój tata i Harvey.

– Nie używaj tego imienia – warknął Two–Face.

– Po to też musiałeś rzucić monetą? – odgryzła się dziewczyna.

Oszpecony mężczyzna próbował wstać, ale najstarszy przy stole wysyczał coś przez zęby, więc przestępca opadł ponownie na krzesło.

– Bardzo miło mi was wszystkich poznać – uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie Starfire. – To jest Bestia, Cyborg, Raven...

– Starfire, to chyba może poczekać – westchnął Robin. – Babs, gdzie jest...?

– Bruce? – podchwyciła Barbara. – Zaprowadzę was. Przy okazji powiem, co tu się właściwie działo, bo chyba chcecie to wiedzieć, prawda?

– Dobry pomysł – zgodził się Robin.

Cała grupa pospiesznie wyszła z pomieszczenia, pozostawiając resztę przy karcianym stoliku.

Kiedy zamknęli za sobą drzwi, przywódca tytanów przystanął i odetchnął kilka razy głęboko.

– Dobra – powiedział w końcu. – Może zacznij od tego, co tutaj robi Two–Face i Poison Ivy!

– Jeżeli przeszkadza ci ta dwójka, to naprawdę nie chcesz wiedzieć, kto siedzi w piwnicy – dziewczyna przewróciła oczyma.

– A o co chodzi z tą koszulką? – Robin wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie stroju Harveya.

– To raczej proste – Barbara zachichotała. – Ze względu na jego urok osobisty, ludzie często do niego strzelali i musieliśmy coś wymyśleć. W zasadzie nie mam pojęcia, czy jest bardziej wkurwiony tym, że musi nosić tę koszulkę, czy też tym, że strzelano do niego, kiedy był niewinny.

– Od kiedy przeklinasz? – skrzywił się chłopak.

– Oj, wybacz, wymsknęło mi się – na twarzy Barbary również pojawił się grymas. – za dużo czasu spędzonego z Bullockiem zbiera swoje żniwo.

– Może po prostu zacznij od początku? – westchnęła ciężko Raven.

– Faktycznie, odczuwam pewną... dezorientację – stwierdziła Starfire, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.


	7. Dni ostatnie

A/N: To bardzo złe z mojej strony, że nie aktualizowałam. Dołki najwyraźniej nie lubią się z dodawaniem czegokolwiek.

**Rozdział 6**

**Dni ostatnie**

Ta noc nie różniła się od jakiejkolwiek innej w Gotham. Prawdę mówiąc było nawet spokojniej niż zazwyczaj, pomimo tego, że od jakichś dwóch tygodni miasto było odcięte od informacji z zewnątrz.

Lokalne nowości i tak zawsze miały w sobie przesadną dozę sensacji.

Teraz było nawet spokojnie niż zazwyczaj. Zupełnie jakby złoczyńcy wyczuwali ciszę przed burzą i dostosowali się do ogólnej atmosfery.

Dlatego też detektyw Bullock siedział w swoim biurze na komisariacie jak na szpilkach. Każda komórka jego ciała, każdy zmysł... wszystko w nim wręcz wyło o zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwie, nadchodzących kłopotach.

Niektórzy mogli nazywać to paranoją, a on do tej pory określał to mianem niezbędnego stopnia ostrożności... chociaż teraz, od chwili, kiedy nawet do kibla chodził z rewolwerem w dłoni i zapasowym magazynkiem w kieszeni, zaczynał podejrzewać, że jednak powinien udać się do specjalisty po coś na nerwy. Zanim ze wszystkich możliwości zabiją go wrzody na żołądku lub ciężka nerwica.

Byłoby to całkiem ironiczne, ale do diabła z nim, jeżeli miałby dostarczać rozrywki komukolwiek swoim zgonem.

Dlatego też prawie ze roześmiał się radośnie, kiedy Gordon poinformował go o tym, że mają akcję. że ktoś postanowił wysadzić w powietrze całe Crime Alley albo coś podobnego i że potrzebni są wszyscy na wczoraj.

– Tym razem to poważna sprawa – skomentował, śledząc nadchodzące coraz to nowe raporty.

Najpierw ktoś stwierdził, że nad całą dzielnicą unosi się dym, że z całą pewnością panuje tam potężny pożar. Ale kilka minut później nadszedł kolejny raport. Meldunek spanikowanym, drżącym głosem, zacinającym się na niektórych sylabach. Że to wcale nie ogień i że wcale nie było eksplozji. Że ktoś rozpylił nad dzielnicą gaz. I że dziwny dym unosi się nad całymi przedmieściami z tamtej strony.

A potem już tylko krzyki, informacje dochodzące ze wszystkich stron o ludziach, którzy atakowali wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku, zębami i rozczapierzonymi szponiasto palcami. Że zdawali się zupełnie nie czuć bólu, ani nie reagować na próby odstraszenia.

– To brzmi jak pieprzone zombie – jęknęła Renee.

– No co ty nie powiesz – skrzywił się Bullock. – I dałbym sobie głowę uciąć, że ten gaz jest z tym jakoś związany.

– Brawo, detektywie – przewróciła oczyma. – Co my byśmy bez ciebie zrobili...

– Porzuć ten sarkazm, kobieto – warknął detektyw, po czym zjechał na bok i zatrzymał samochód.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – syknęła wściekle. – Przecież musimy...

– Gaz – oznajmił Bullock. – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja uważam, że martwi nie na wiele się przydamy.

– Racja – skrzywiła się. – Jakiś pomysł, skąd skombinować maski przeciwgazowe?

– Zero – pokręcił głową. – Może na posterunku mają jakieś zabytki, ale wątpię. Straż pożarna też odpada, wszyscy są na akcji i miejmy nadzieję, że wzięli sprzęt.

Renee pokiwała głową w ponurym namyśle.

– Nie możemy tutaj tak siedzieć i czekać na cud – powiedziała w końcu, odpinając pas.

– Czekać na Batmana, chciałaś powiedzieć? – mruknął Bullock. – On zawsze ma wszystkie właściwe zabawki.

Kobieta przewróciła oczyma.

– Nie wiedziałam, że i ty na nim polegasz we wszystkim.

– Wcale nie polegam. Wiesz jakie mam podejście do tego przebierańca – detektyw zgrzytnął gniewnie zębami. – Ale nie mogę nie widzieć, tego, co tej popapraniec do tej pory zrobił.

Dalszą rozmowę przerwał im komunikat złapany przez radio, pełen szumów i zakłóceń. Zdołali jednak, po trzecim odsłuchaniu powtarzającej się wiadomości zrozumieć swoje nowe zadanie.

Dym rozprzestrzeniał się z określoną prędkością. Dzięki Bogu, pogoda dzisiaj była mało wietrzna, niemniej w warunkach miejskich powstawały tunele powietrzne, które mogły zasysać dym z prędkością znacząco większą niż normalna.

Sieć komórkowa, telewizyjna i łączność Internetowa od dwóch tygodni były niemożliwe do osiągnięcia, więc wszyscy ludzie pozbawieni odbiorników radiowych byli zdani na łaskę losu.

Wszyscy funkcjonariusze, którzy dostali wiadomość mieli natychmiast zajać się ewakuacją mieszkańców z zagrożonego rejonu.

– Wygląda na to, że jednak sobie pojeździmy – uśmiechnął się krzywo Bullock i ruszył, zanim jego partnerka zdążyła zapiąć pasy. I nie przejmował się przy tym przepisami ruchu drogowego.

Renee westchnęła i sięgnęła po megafon.

– Jest jeszcze coś – odezwał się nagle Bullock. – Po drodze mamy dom Gordonów, jesteśmy chyba najbliżej ze wszystkich.

– I?

– Komisarz ostatnio był cały w skowronkach, bo Babs wpadła na weekend do domu – skrzywił się mężczyzna. – Nieciekawą sobie porę wybrała. No, ale facet będzie spokojniejszy, jak dowie się, że smarkata jest bezpieczna.

– Mam wrażenie, że nigdzie nie jest bezpiecznie – wymamrotała kobieta.

Bullock prowadził z desperacją prawdziwego szaleńca, ale kiedy znaleźli się w najbardziej zagrożonej okolicy, musieli zwolnić. Wiadomość w końcu musiała dotrzeć do możliwie wielu ludzi.

Rudowłosa dziewczyna, adoptowana córka komendanta policji, kiedy tylko usłyszała ich komunikat wybiegła na zewnątrz, z torbą sportową przewieszoną przez ramię.

– Panno Gordon! – krzyknął Bullock, zatrzymując się pod bramą na krótką chwilę.

Dziewczyna podbiegła i szarpnęła za klamkę tylnych drzwi. Błyskawicznie wrzuciła do środka torbę, po czym sama wsiadła.

– Co się dzieje? – to były pierwsze słowa, jakie padły z jej ust.

– Ciężko stwierdzić – mruknął Bullock i podał jej radio, nie trudząc się nawet, żeby się odwrócić. – Zadzwoń do tatusia.

– Nie traktuj mnie protekcjonalnie – wysyczała przez zęby nastolatka. – Umiem o siebie zadbać!

Ale posłusznie rzuciła kilka słów do swojego ojca. Do diabła z nieregulaminowym wykorzystywaniem sprzętu policyjnego.

Wyglądało na to, że wszystkie reguły przestały działać.

Przez następną godzinę... a przynajmniej mieli wrażenie, że minęła godzina, ciężko było stwierdzić w ogólnie panującym chaosie, a wcześniej, kiedy nie działo się nic szczególnego Bullock naturalnie nie mógł znaleźć czasu na naprawienie zegara.

Jednak w pewnym momencie uciekający w panice ludzie zajęli ulice i chodniki pojazdami, wszyscy w nadziei jak najszybszej uliczki.

Musieli więc kontynuować swoją misję pieszo.

– Powinnaś iść teraz razem z innymi uchodźcami – powiedziała Renee.

– Jaki to miałoby sens? – prychnęła Barbara. – Mogę pomóc!

– Słuchaj, to że po mieście gania kilku popaprańców w przebraniach, nie znaczy, że każdy cywil ma obowiązek bawić się w herosa – warknął detektyw. – A teraz sio!

Barbara fuknęła gniewnie i wyminęła go, nie powstrzymując się od potrącenia mężczyzny w ramię, ale posłusznie odeszła, nawet nie oglądając się na nich.

– Jestem zdumiona, Harvey – mruknęła Renee, opierając ręce na biodrach. – Twoje niesamowite talenta dyplomatyczne w końcu zaskoczyły!

* * *

Wbrew temu, co myśleli policjanci, Barbara wcale nie miała zamiaru rezygnować z pomagania innym.

Skręciła w pierwszy lepszy zaułek kiedy tylko zniknęła parze gliniarzy z oczu, upewniła się, że jest sama i wyciągnęła z torby strój.

Barbara Gordon się grzecznie ewakuowała, Batgirl wyruszyła do akcji.

Zmarszczyła brwi, nakładając maskę.

Kto mógł odpowiadać za coś takiego? Większość znanych jej kryminalistów wolała znacznie bardziej subtelne metody. Harvey Dent i Joker polegali głównie na własnej charyzmie. Pingiwin bawił się z ptactwem, Kapelusznik był za szalony i za głupi, żeby wpaść na coś takiego. To zostawiało ją z Poison Ivy i Scarecrowem.

Wszystko jedno, wzruszyła ramionami.

I tak wszystkie drogi prowadziły do Arkham.

* * *

– Biorąc pod uwagę, że Ivy jest w ogródku Wayne`a, to nie była ona – podsumował Robin. – Ale to nie tłumaczy, co ci wszyscy ludzie tutaj robią.

– Dopiero zaczęłam – westchnęła Barbara, opierając się o ścianę. – To długa historia, długo usiłowaliśmy wszystko połączyć w jedną całość. A i tak nie wiemy jeszcze wszystkiego.

– Mów dalej – stwierdziła Raven. – To nie tak, żeby nam się dokądś spieszyło. To Gotham było naszym celem.

Barbara skinęła głową.

* * *

Azyl Arkham, intrygujące połączenie szpitala psychiatrycznego z zakładem karnym dla najniebezpieczniejszych i najbardziej przewrotnych kryminalistów, znajdowało się zdumiewająco daleko, kiedy podróżowało się pieszo.

Szczególnie z tego obszaru miasta.

W dodatku Batgirl musiała ciągle uważać na to, żeby nie znaleźć się w zasięgu tego podejrzanego gazu. Całe szczęście, toksyna nie była niewidoczna, a dosyć ciężko przeoczyć niezdrowo żółtawe chmury pełzające wzdłuż alejek.

Poza tym, jak zauważyła, trucizna nie wznosiła się szczególnie wysoko. Utrzymywała się na poziomie mniej więcej dwóch metrów, ale bohaterka podejrzewała, że z czasem opadnie coraz niżej i niżej, aż cokolwiek to było, stanie się niegroźne.

Nie miała jednak zamiaru podejmować jakiegokolwiek ryzyka i zbliżyć się za bardzo do podejrzanej mgły, co jakiś czas więc zatrzymywała się, żeby przy pomocy lornetki rozejrzeć się po okolicy.

Żółtawe opary nie były jedyną rzeczą, którą udało jej się dostrzec.

Bo wśród mgły dostrzegała także postaci ludzi, najpierw uciekający w panice, a potem, zupełnie nagle, zamierających w bezruchu na długie, długie minuty, by potem kontynuować swoja wędrówkę już powolnym, zataczającym się krokiem.

Z żółtawego dymu dochodziło przerażające wycie, przerażająco ludzko wycie.

Batgirl przygryzła wargę. Co takiego się działo, że ludzie, którzy kilka chwil temu byli normalnymi obywatelami Gotham, pod wpływem mgły zamieniali się w krwiożercze bestie? I kto mógł wpaść na tak przerażający pomysł... nie wspominając o odwadze, żeby naprawdę zdobyć się na taki czyn.

Nawet Joker nie uczyniłby czegoś tak... nieludzkiego, jak bardzo zdeprawowany by nie był.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i ruszyła w dalszą drogę.

Przemierzenie metropolii i dotarcie w okolice odizolowanego od całe reszty Arkham zajęło jej znacznie więcej czasu niż przewidziała.

Włóczyła się kilka koszmarnych godzin po mieście, coraz bardziej ogarniętym paniką.

Ulice wydawały się teraz jeszcze bardziej mroczne niż przedtem. W dodatku przerażająco ciche i opustoszałe, więc jej kroki niosły się wzdłuż labiryntu głębokim echem, wszem i wobec oznajmiając jej obecność.

Jeżeli ktokolwiek czaił się w jakimś zaułku, to doskonale wiedział, że i ona tutaj jest. Do czego wykorzysta tę wiedzę? Poprosi o pomoc, czy też zdecyduje się zmniejszyć lokalną populację nietoperzy?

Batgirl skrzywiła się lekko i na wszelki wypadek wyciągnęła jeden z zakrzywionych, ostrych bumerangów.

Stała przez chwilę, wsłuchując się w ciszę, w cichy szelest jakiejś reklamówki porwanej przez wiatr.

Nawet bezdomne zwierzęta, dzikie koty i psy których pełno było w całym Gotham, nie dawały śladu życia.

Dlatego, kiedy usłyszała cichy jęk w pierwszym momencie po prostu zamarła ze zgrozy. Potem ostrożnie ruszyła w stronę dźwięku. Wraz z każdym krokiem coraz wyraźniej słyszała spazmatyczny, jękliwy oddech. Bardzo wysoki, za wysoki, żeby mógł należeć do mężczyzny.

Kobieta więc, czy dziecko?

Ostrożnie skręciła w kolejną alejkę, obchodząc łukiem śmietnik, który zastawiał jej drogę i ograniczał pole widzenia.

Teraz mogła dostrzec dziecięcą sylwetkę w cieniu. Nie była w stanie rozpoznać płci, mogła powiedzieć tylko, że dzieciak siedział z podkulonymi pod siebie nogami.

– Hej – powiedziała cicho, podchodząc. – Hej, jesteś tu sam?

Nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, więc przeszła jeszcze kilka kroków i uklęknęła przed dzieckiem. Biedactwo, musiało być tak spanikowane tym wszystkim, że niezdolne do jakiejkolwiek reakcji...

To było błędem. Bo teraz dziecko uniosło głowę i wbiło w nią spojrzenie przekrwionych, pożółkłych oczu, pozbawionych jakiegokolwiek wyrazu.

Nie zdążyła nawet odskoczyć. Z prędkością godną atakującej żmii nie–dziecko rzuciło się na nią i z niezwykłą siłą powaliło na ziemię, wydając z siebie jednocześnie ochrypły i piskliwy ryk.

Na wargach i zębach mogła dostrzec ślady skrzepniętej krwi, ciemne strugi znajdowały się również na całej szyi, ciągnąc się od uszu.

Batgirl krzyknęła wyrywając się rozpaczliwie, a kiedy to nie zadziałało, całą siłę skoncentrowała na próbie odepchnięcia upiornego napastnika od siebie. Kolanem wsparła się o jego splot słoneczny i odpychała coraz bardziej, czując jak pod naporem powoli pękają żebra, potworne nie–dziecko jednak nie ustępowało w próbach ugryzienia jej.

Batgirl krzyknęła, kiedy przez chwilę jej noga ześlizgnęła się i okrwawione zęby kłapnęły wściekle tuż przy jej szyi.

A najgorsze było to, że usłyszała jakieś poruszenie, jakiś głęboki jęk, którego nie wydała atakująca ją bestia.

Tego, czymkolwiek to było, w okolicy znajdowało się więcej, wiele, wiele więcej.

Czy to właśnie tak ma być? Tak ma wyglądać koniec dzielnej Batgirl? Tak ma umrzeć Barbara Gordon, w ciemnej alejce w okolicy Azylu Arkham, obok śmietnika, zagryziona przez coś, co nawet nie było człowiekiem?

I właśnie wtedy potwór nagle został od niej oderwany, na tyle gwałtownie, że poczuła szarpnięcie na kolanie.

I została poderwana w górę, za połę płaszcza.

Pisnęła, przerażona.

Gwałtowny ruch sprawił, że zakręciło jej się w głowie, a przed oczyma zatańczyły ciemne plamy. Kiedy była w stanie cokolwiek dostrzec, kolejny z potworów, tym razem przysadzistej postury mężczyzna wyciągał w jej stronę ręce o połamanych pożółkłych paznokciach z brązowawymi zaciekami.

Gwałtowne uderzenie czegoś srebrnego odrzuciło go na bok, prosto na innego nie–człowieka.

Batgirl tymczasem poczuła, jak otacza ją w pasie jakieś ramię, zbyt delikatnie i zręcznie, żeby należało do któregoś z potworów.

Poza tym one nie wykazywały zainteresowania linką z kotwiczką.

Moment później sznur z wizgiem pofrunął w górę, a ona poczuła, jak dosłownie traci grunt pod nogami.

Szarpnięcie, jakie nastąpiło po chwili, a któremu towarzyszyło jeszcze bolesne uderzenie w twardą powierzchnię barkiem sprawiło, że z głuchym jękiem wycisnęło z jej płuc resztę powietrza.

– Ty nie masz zamiaru teraz zemdleć, prawda? – Jak przez grubą warstwę waty usłyszała zrzędliwy męski głos. Bardzo niski, warkotliwy, zupełnie jakby ktoś tarł kamieniem o kamień, bardzo znajomy głos.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy.

Istotnie, ten, kto obejmował ją w pasie, uratował przed potworem, a w chwili obecnej dyndał na jej lince był nie kim innym, jak Harveyem Dentem, kryminalistą znanym inaczej jako Two–Face.

– Co tu się do diabła dzieje? – zapytała, odzyskawszy werwę. Walka z zagrożeniem, które znała, nawet w nieciekawej sytuacji, była znacznie lepsza od tego, co znajdowało się na dole. Kuknęła wzdłuż ramienia mężczyzny.

Jakieś dziesięć metrów poniżej miejsca, w którym dyndali, stała już całkiem spora grupa... tego.

– Właśnie uratowałem ci życie, wygląda na to, że to twój szczęśliwy dzień – odpowiedział.

– Zaraz skonam z radości – przewróciła oczyma.

– Bo cię puszczę – zmarszczył lekko brwi.

– To byłoby trochę bez sensu, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że chwilę temu ryzykowałeś dla mnie skórę – skomentowała.

– Fakt – mruknął i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nieszczególnie go to zadowalało.

– Mogę zapytać, dlaczego wisimy w połowie wysokości tego budynku? – zagaiła ponownie, dochodząc do wniosku, że skoro już wisieli w powietrzu w mocnym uścisku, to równie dobrze mogli jakoś zabić czas tego... wiszenia. Lepsze to, niż nasłuchiwanie jęków i warczenia tego czegoś pod nimi.

– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał. – Ale w chwili, kiedy uruchamiałem to ustrojstwo, nieszczególnie mnie to obchodziło.

– Racja – westchnęła Batgirl. – Cóż, możemy wybić jakieś okno i wejść do budynku, albo mogę spróbować się jakoś po tobie wspiąć i spróbować naprawić wyciągarkę...

Zdecydowali się na zbicie okna.

Ta opcja wyglądała na zdecydowanie mniej kłopotliwą, nie wspominając o niezręczności. Bo trochę głupio jej się wisiało, obłapiając się z jednym z najstraszniejszych kryminalistów z Gotham. Nawet jeżeli miał ten dobry profil po jej stronie.

I tak wybicie szyby, a następnie dostanie się do środka wymagało od nich zaskakująco wiele gimnastyki. I w pewnym momencie ręka Denta znajdowała się w miejscu, w którym naprawdę nie powinna.

Oboje jednak postanowili udawać, że to się wcale nie stało.

W środku Batgirl odetchnęła z ulgą, ale Two–Face, kiedy tylko wskoczył do środka, przemierzył pokój, w którym się znaleźli w trzech krokach i ostrożnie wyjrzał za drzwi prowadzące w głąb mieszkania, jakby spodziewając się, że nie są tutaj sami.

Dopiero teraz Batgirl zauważyła, że w ręku trzymał kij golfowy. Na tyle mocno, że bielały mu kostki.

Szczyt kija zbryzgany był krwią, ale sam przyrząd nie wydawał się w jakikolwiek sposób uszkodzony.

– Kij golfowy? – zapytała, przysiadając na fotelu w rogu pokoju.

Oprócz niego, obitego jasnozielonym pluszem, znajdował się jeszcze drugi, bliźniaczy fotel, elegancki stolik i zestaw kina domowego. Po ścianą stał wąski regał, na którym leżało kilka książek w ozdobnych, skórzanych oprawach i znacznie więcej różnorakich bibelotów.

– To Sally – powiedział, jakby miało to wszystko wyjaśniać.

– Nazwałeś swój kij golfowy Sally? – powtórzyła, otwierając szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

– To mój szczęśliwy kij – warknął, jakby go uraziła tym pytaniem. – Używałem go, kiedy jeszcze grałem w golfa. Porządna robota, nie jak te aluminiowe zabawki, które wyginają się po byle uderzeniu.

– Wierzę na słowo – mruknęła. – Teraz też się przydaje?

– Żebyś wiedziała – mruknął. Najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że są tutaj sami i może na moment rozluźnić się... a przynajmniej nie spinać się tak bardzo, jak chwilę temu.

– Co się właściwie dzieje? – zapytała.

– Ciężko powiedzieć – pokręcił głową.

– I dlatego mnie uratowałeś?

– Jeżeli do tej chwili nie zrozumiałaś tego, co dzieje się w mieście i jaki wpływ ma to na wszystko w Gotham... – zdanie zakończył warknięciem. – To nie mam pojęcia, czy szczęście ci tak dopisuje, czy po prostu jesteś taka głupia.

– Możesz sobie rzucić na to monetą – burknęła. – Słuchaj, jestem wdzięczna, że mi pomogłeś i rozumiem, że to... cokolwiek to jest, nie widzi różnicy pomiędzy... pomiędzy kimkolwiek, ale...

– Też chciałbym wiedzieć, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny – stwierdził, podchodząc. Potem usiadł w fotelu obok, zakładając nogę na nogę i kładąc ramiona na oparcia. Ruch ten wyglądał, jakby chciał jej zademonstrować, że miał całkowitą władzę nad sytuacją, albo że jest całkiem spokojny.

Batgirl nie przeoczyła jednak, że kij golfowy znajdował się cały czas w zasięgu jego ręki.

W tej chwili po raz pierwszy od czasu ich spotkania, widziała jego obie strony. Wrażenie było tak samo niepokojące, jak zawsze.

– Możesz mi chociaż powiedzieć, co tutaj robisz? – poprosiła w końcu, starając się przyjąć przyjazny ton.

– A ty możesz przestać grać ze mną w gierki? – prychnął zirytowany. – Dziewczynko, skoro ocaliłem ci skórę przed chwilą, to naprawdę nie chce mi się skręcać ci karku. Za dużo zamieszania dla tej drobnej przyjemności.

– To po prostu powiedz mi – westchnęła, odgarniając włosy. – Co się dzieje? Co tutaj robisz? Bez obrazy, ale myślałam, że jesteś w Arkham...

– Byłem – mruknął. Wyciągnął dłoń i ujął kij, po czym zaczął obracać go w dłoniach.

Batgirl zmarszczyła lekko brwi pod swoją maską. zdarzało jej się widywać Denta wściekłego, zdarzało się widywać w dowcipnym nastroju. Ale nigdy nie widziała go zdenerwowanego. Nawet jeżeli znał to uczucie, to nigdy nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Tymczasem w tej chwili... cokolwiek pozwalało trzymać mu emocje na wodzy, przestało działać. Bawił się wiec nerwowo tym przeklętym kijem golfowym i raz na jakiś czas brał głębszy oddech i zmieniał pozycję.

– Na początku nikt nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje – zaczął w końcu. – Wiesz, tylko ograniczoną ilość informacji da radę wyciągnąć od strażników, szczególnie że nigdy nie byli zbytnio rozmowni, szybko się uczą.

Mimo woli uśmiechnęła się lekko na to wtrącenie.

– Wiem tyle, że z jakiegoś powodu wszystkie normalne sposoby komunikacji przestały działać i lekarze oraz cała reszta personelu zaczęła używać radia. A potem, kilka godzin temu, zapanowało wielkie poruszenie. Wszyscy kompletnie panikowali. Potem personel zaczął opuszczać budynek. Wiesz, nieszczególnie przyjemnie ogląda się takie coś, kiedy zamknęli cię za solidną warstwą szkła przeciwpancernego.

– Zostawili was? – zamrugała, trochę zaskoczona, a trochę przerażona. Gdyby nie byli tym kim byli, gdyby nie potrafili się wydostać... umarli by, powolną, koszmarną śmiercią głodową.

– Ostatni powiedział, że przeprasza – Two–Face wzruszył ramionami. – W każdym razie, do tej pory nigdy tego nie zrobili, więc wydostaliśmy się w rekordowym czasie, żeby sprawdzić, co się właściwie dzieje. Nigdy wcześniej wszystkim mieszkańcom Arkham nie zdarzyło się tak ładnie kooperować.

– I dowiedzieliście się... o tym – powiedziała ostrożnie.

– W podobny sposób do tego, jak przebiegło nasze spotkanie – mruknął niechętnie. – Wiem, że Riddler i reszta jajogłowych usiłuje dowiedzieć się, co w ogóle sprawiło, że znajdujemy się w jednym z idiotycznych horrorów.

– Biorąc pod uwagę całą tę sytuację – mruknęła. – Arkham musi być stosunkowo bezpiecznym miejscem.

– Jest, ale wszyscy, którzy pozostali na miejscu, zdecydowali się, że dobrze będzie znać sytuację na zewnątrz. Ze względu na pewien problem komunikacyjny, nasze opcje w tym względzie były cokolwiek ograniczone.

– Więc co, ciągnęliście losy kto wyjdzie na zewnątrz? – uniosła brwi w zdumieniu.

– Nie do końca – nieokaleczona połowa jego twarzy skrzywiła się z niesmakiem. – Joker stwierdził, że znajdzie Batmana, bo gdzie Batman, tam powinny być jakiekolwiek odpowiedzi, jajogłowi po zdobyciu zwłok kilku... czymkolwiek to jest, zabrali się za rozbieranie tego na części pierwsze. Wolałem wynieść się, zanim usiłowaliby przekonać mnie do noszenia jakichś kawałków tego, co pokroili.

Batgirl zastanawiała się, czy nerwowy chichot stanowił dobre wyjście, czy jednak nie. Pomimo straszliwego oszpecenia, Harvey Dent nadal był bardzo charyzmatycznym rozmówcą. A strasznie schrypnięty głęboki baryton sprawiał, że kiedy się go słuchało to... cóż, słuchało się go.

– Najlepszym pomysłem wydawało się skontaktowanie z Pingwinem, jego ptaki po raz pierwszy przydałyby się do czegoś, co ma sens, ale... – skrzywił się wyraźnie. – To był zdecydowanie, zdecydowanie zły pomysł.

– Co się stało?

– Powiedzmy, że wpadłem do jego urokliwego zakątka w kanałach, a następnie praktycznie do spotkania z tobą usiłowałem oddalić się od... tego na tyle, żeby nie wyglądać jak posiłek.

– Uh – skrzywiła się.

To by tłumaczyło jego zdenerwowanie. Wolałaby nie wiedzieć, jak to musiało wyglądać w ciemności, w kanałach, gdzie ciężko w ogóle zachować orientację, podczas gdy z każdego możliwego kierunku zdawało się dobiegać potępieńcze wycie.

W dodatku, jeżeli mówił o kilku godzinach, to musiał być piekielnie zmęczony tym wszystkim.

Batgirl zerknęła w stronę straszącego wybitą szybą okna, nasłuchując przez chwilę odgłosów z zewnątrz.

– Nie wygląda na to, że mają zamiar sobie pójść – stwierdziła w końcu.

– Zachowują się dokładnie jak zombie w horrorach – skinął niechętnie głową.

– To nie tak, żeby któreś z nich wpadło na pomysł naciśnięcia klamki – uśmiechnęła się krzywo Batgirl, po czym zaraz spoważniała. – Prawda, że nie wpadły?

– Nie zauważyłem – westchnął. – Jeżeli przypadkiem zdarzy im się przebłysk geniuszu, to usłyszymy, zanim pokonają schody.

Batgirl westchnęła, po czym usiadła wygodniej. Być może nie miała takich ciężkich przejść jak jej rozmówca, ale maszerowanie przez kilka godzin, w ciągłym napięciu, również odciskało na człowieku swoje piętno.

– Co dalej?

Spojrzał na nią. Chyba pytająco.

– To znaczy... co masz zamiar zrobić dalej? – wyjaśniła. – Z tym wszystkim? Ze mną?

– Nie wiem – roztarł sobie skronie, po czym przesunął dłonią po twarzy. – Chryste, nie mam po prostu pojęcia.

– Nie ty jeden – westchnęła. – Ale chwila odpoczynku brzmi jak dobra perspektywa.

* * *

– Mniej więcej tak się zaczęło – ciągnęła opowieść Barbara. – Spaliśmy na zmianę, bo nie wiedzieliśmy, czy jednak nie wlezą do środka. Potem zdecydowaliśmy się nawiązać kontakt z Arkham. Musieliśmy najpierw zdobyć radioodbiornik...

– Okej, to tłumaczy Two–Face`a – Robin podrapał się po głowie. – Ale co z resztą? I co wszyscy robią w tym miejscu? To trochę... wiesz, sekrety i te sprawy.

– Nie było już miejsca na sekrety, Robin – dziewczyna westchnęła. – Z tym wszystkim co działo się na ulicach, jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem było ściągnąć wszystkich orientujących się w tematyce w pobliże najlepszego z komputerów, a tak się jakoś dziwnie złożyło, że to Batman ma w mieście najlepszy sprzęt.

– Ale… – zaczął po raz kolejny chłopak.

– Nie ma żadnych „ale" – oznajmiła stanowczo. – Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak to na początku wyglądało, kiedy najmniejsze draśnięcie mogło oznaczać, że dołączysz do tych tłumów na ulicach, które są w stanie jedynie ścigać zdobycz i zabijać… Naprawdę potrzebowaliśmy pomocy, niezależnie od tego, z jakiego źródła by nie pochodziła.

– I banda kryminalistów po prostu się na ten układ zgodziła? – zapytał Robin z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

– Richard – mruknęła, po raz pierwszy używając pełnej wersji jego prawdziwego imienia. – Oni też są ludźmi. Potrzebowali opracowania szczepionki równie mocno, co my i cała reszta miasta.

– A potem po prostu zostali? – podsumował chłopak, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Nie lubił swojego prawdziwego imienia. Przywodziło na myśl przeszłość, którą dawno, dawno temu zostawił za sobą.

– Tak – Barbara skinęła głową. – Potem po prostu zostali. I jak zaskakujące by to się nie wydawało, byli przez cały czas pomocni.

* * *

To było dziwne, siedzieć w opuszczonym mieszkaniu w towarzystwie przestępcy, którego jeszcze miesiąc temu ścigała po całym mieście, patrzeć jak stara się być twardzielem i nie przysnąć w fotelu.

Już mniejsza o to, że do tego mieszkania się włamali. Przysypiający notoryczny przestępca przekraczał jej wyobraźnię zdecydowanie bardziej niż to, co czaiło się za oknem.

Zdecydowali się trzymać razem, bo po mieście w tym stanie znacznie lepiej było się poruszać z kimś, kto pilnował twoich pleców, a czyje możliwości doskonale się znało.

Liczne pojedynki sprawiły, że nie wchodzili sobie w drogę, bo najzwyczajniej wiedzieli, co drugie zrobi.

Dzielnice, po których się poruszali, nie licząc czających się w różnych zakamarkach, lub maszerujących wolno wzdłuż ulic potworów, były kompletnie opustoszałe. To był dobry znak, bo stanowił dowód na to, że Montoya i Bullock zrobili wszystko, co tylko mogli.

Nadal jednak ofiar tego okropnego dymu było przerażająco wiele.

Najstraszniej wyglądały chyba większe skrzyżowania, które mijali. Kompletnie zakorkowane przez martwe maszyny, wewnątrz których byli...cóż, to, co jeszcze niedawno było człowiekiem. Ciągle przypięte pasami, usiłujące wydostać się na zewnątrz. Boczne szyby często były powybijane, a spomiędzy szkła wyciągały się w ich kierunku zakrwawione ręce, lśniące od powbijanego w nie szkła.

Batgirl i Two–Face nie musieli nawet wymienić porozumiewawczego spojrzenia, żeby zdecydować się na wycofanie.

– O Boże – wyszeptała pobladła Batgirl. – O mój Boże.

Bo w samochodach nie byli tylko dorośli, bo była praktycznie pewna, że w przynajmniej jednym dostrzegła fotelik dziecięcy. I wyobrażenie sobie rodzin, które w panice usiłowały uciec przed mgłą. I które nie zdołały tego zrobić...

Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, jakby zupełnie nie mogła się ruszyc, jakby nogi wrosły jej w ziemię. Mogła tylko stać w miejscu u trząść się, ciągle słysząc jęki i wrogie dźwięki wydawane przez uwięzionych.

Więc Two–Face zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaka wydawała się mieć w tym momencie sens. Nie musiał nawet rzucać monetą. Przerzucił dziewczynę przez ramię i ją stamtąd zabrał.

Od tamtego momentu omijali każdy samochód szerokim łukiem, kiedy tylko to było możliwe. Czasami musieli znacząco nadłożyć drogi, ale żadne z nich nie miało nic przeciwko.

Czasami natrafiali na budynek, który doszczętnie spłonął, czasami mijali samochód, który musiał w pełnym pędzie uderzyć w ścianę. Z dachów wieżowców zdarzało im się dostrzec wznoszący się wysoko w niebo dym i światła, daleko poza miastem. W samym Gotham ciężko było dostrzec jakiekolwiek światło, poza latarniami ulicznymi, które co wieczór zapalały się.

To, zombie, jak zgodzili się na termin, bo musieli jakoś nazywać potwory, zdawało się być przyciągane przez światło, wiec zdecydowali się nie ulegać pokusie i nie korzystać ze wciąż działającej elektryczności. A przynajmniej nie w pomieszczeniach, które miały okna.

Znalezienie radioodbiornika zajęło im ponad dwa dni wędrówki po mieście i włamywania się do różnych mieszkań. Ludzie wydawali się koszmarnie uzależnieni od nowości technologicznych, które w realiach takich, jak obecne, zwyczajnie zawodziły.

– Naprawdę masz zamiar cały czas paradować w tej masce? – zapytał w pewnym momencie Two–Face.

– Cóż... – przygryzła wargę. Pokazanie swojej twarzy komuś takiemu jak on nie wydawało się bezpieczne, nie wydawało isę dobrym pomysłem.

– Świat się zmienił – kontynuował swoją myśl Harvey. – Zmienił się na tyle, że już nie wróci na swoje dawne miejsce.

– Więc? – uniosła lekko brwi. – Co za różnica, czy jestem w masce, czy nie?

– Maska już nie ma sensu? – zasugerował.

– Więc jak znajdziemy kogoś, dajmy na to z policji, to będziesz współpracował?

– To źle zabrzmiało – skrzywił się zdrową połową twarzy – Słuchaj, dziewczynko, nie jestem szczególnie miłym facetem.

– Wiem – przewróciła oczyma. – Ale jesteś jedynym facetem w okolicy, więc nie to, żebym miała szczególny wybór... szlag, to też źle zabrzmiało, prawda?

Potwierdził skinieniem głowy.

– W każdym razie – ciągnęła, starając się zwalczyć uczucie zażenowania. – Sam powiedziałeś, że świat się zmienił. więc tak jakby są teraz dwie strony. My i zombie.

– Twoim nowym celem życiowym jest zrujnowanie mi dnia? – zapytał zrzędliwie. Ale sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął monetę.

Grzecznie poczekała, aż skończy swój rytuał podejmowania decyzji.

To było drażniące, ale nie tracili aż tak dużo czasu na rzut monetą, żeby uznała to za powód do czepiania się. Poza tym wiedziała, w jaką panikę wpadał, kiedy srebrna dolarówka znikała lub gubiła się wśród innych.

– Dobra – powiedział w końcu, chowając monetę do kieszeni. – Będę pracował z tymi twoimi obrońcami sprawiedliwości, chyba że będą próbowali mnie zastrzelić. Albo skuć.

– Cieszę się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia – uśmiechnęła się Batgirl i ściągnęła maskę.

Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu na nią z trudnym do określenia wyrazem twarzy. Do diabła, jego mimika nie dość, że jednostronna, była koszmarnie trudna do zidentyfikowania.

– ...ty? – wykrztusił w końcu.

– No ja – potwierdziła.

– Ale... – zaczął. Zamilkł jednak, najwyraźniej nie mogąc znaleźć właściwych słów. W końcu wydał nieartykułowany pomruk i machnął na wszystko ręką.

– To takie zaskakujące? – postanowiła pociągnąć go za język.

– A Gordon myślał, że ma taką grzeczną, normalną dziewczynkę – uśmiechnął się zdrową stroną.

– Nikt nie jest doskonały – wzruszyła ramionami.

Poza tym, współpraca policji i pacjentów Arkham, jak dziwacznie by to nie brzmiało, w tych warunkach miała sens.

Kiedy w końcu udało im się nawiązać kontakt z zakładem – a był pewien moment, kiedy naprawdę bali się, że coś się stało i w Arkham nie było już nikogo – dowiedzieli się kilku kolejnych przerażających rzeczy.

Crane, Riddler i reszta inteligentnych złoczyńców nie próżnowała. Nie owijali w bawełnę i powiedzieli im po prostu, że gaz składał się z dwóch składników, z czego jeden doprowadzał do ciężkiego uszkodzenia mózgu.

– Mniejsza o to, jak to działa – kontynuował poprzerywany zakłóceniami statycznymi głos Crane`a – Jeżeli dostanie się do krwioobiegu, to tylko kwestią czasu jest dołączenie do wesołego towarzystwa.

I dopiero potem przekazano im prawdziwie złe wieści. Miasto zostało otoczone przez wojsko, zarządzono pełną kwarantannę. Nie przepuszczano na zewnatrz absolutnie nikogo, nie dostarczano z zewnątrz jakichkolwiek informacji.

– To jest naprawdę... naprawdę... – Barbara pokręciła głową.

– Coś jest tutaj bardzo nie tak – Two–Face zmarszczył brwi. – I wolałbym wiedzieć co.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

– Skoro mamy już radio... – zaczęła.

– Tak, skontaktowanie się z twoim ojcem to dobry pomysł – wpadł w jej słowo, a ona mimo woli odetchnęła z ulgą.

Komisarz Gordon był absolutnie przerażony tym, że nie mógl znaleźć swojej córki wśród uciekinierów. Ciężko było określić, czy bardziej poczuł ulgę, bo jego córka żyła, czy też po raz kolejny najadł się strachu, bo powiedziała mu, z kim wędruje po opuszczonym mieście.

Przekazali informacje, które zdobyli, a Gordon powiedział, w której części miasta się znajduje, że Wayne udostępnił uciekinierom wszystkie swoje budynki i biurowce, przy okazji demonstrując jak wyglądają ich zabezpieczenia i potwierdzając raz na zawsze, że jest kompletnym paranoikiem. Nikt normalny nie instaluje w biurowcu żaluzji ze stali, którą pokonać można było chyba tylko czołgiem.

Nadal jednak nie mieli pojęcia, dlaczego miasto zostało odcięte od reszty świata, dlaczego zostało kompletnie otoczone.

W jakiś magiczny, niewyjaśniony sposób wszyscy zgodzili się na zawarcie tymczasowego sojuszu, przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy sytuacja nie będzie tak tragiczna.

Potem rzeczy potoczyły się szybko. Pacjenci Arkham zajęli się ochroną ośrodka i przy okazji pozwolili schronić się tam innym ludziom. Z Arkham wychodziło się znacznie łatwiej niż się je szturmowało, więc było doskonałym miejscem na bezpieczną twierdzę.

Crane i reszta jednak zmienili swoją lokalizację, bo potrzebowali lepszych komputerów, żeby kontynuować prace nad badaniem działania środka, który wywołał cały ten koszmar. Istniało przecież niebezpieczeństwo, że żółte opary pojawią się znowu, więc wszyscy woleli być na taką ewentualność gotowi tak bardzo, jak się dało.

Z pomocą przyszedł zupełnie nieoczekiwanie Batman, udostępniając przestępcom swoją kryjówkę.

I tak oto wszyscy znaleźli się w posiadłości Wayne`a, który do tej pory, według wersji obrońców sprawiedliwości współpracował ściśle z Mrocznym Rycerzem.

* * *

– A co się stało... z nim? – zapytał Robin.

Częściowo dlatego, że tej jednej ostatniej kwestii jeszcze opowieść nie wyjaśniła, a częściowo dlatego, że nie chciał myśleć o nowych relacjach z przestępcami. Z tym, co nagle było pomiędzy Barbarą a Dentem, bo do diabła, dziewczyna mówiła o nim z uśmiechem, jak o dobrym przyjacielu, kimś kto przywołuje miłe wspomnienia. A mimo wszystko był przestępcą. Nie powinni się lubić, ani nic takiego.

– Cóż – zaczęła, a jej mina zrobiła się znacznie bardziej ponura. – To stało się wtedy, kiedy odkryliśmy, że to jednak nie dzieli się jedynie na "my i zombie", są jeszcze oni.

– Jacy oni? Żołnierze od kwarantanny?

– Właśnie – skinęła głową.

– Ale przecież... – zaczął niepewnie Beat Boy. – Oni nie pozwalają stąd wyjść tylko zarażonym, prawda?

– Nie tylko – westchnęła dziewczyna. – I na tym właśnie polega problem.

– Powiedz, co się stało, Babs.

– W mieście nadal było bardzo niebezpiecznie – zaczęła, marszcząc brwi i patrząc gdzieś na podłogę, unikając ich wzroku. – Mgła nie pojawiła się po raz kolejny, ale zombie atakowały każdą osobę i powstrzymanie ich naprawdę wymagało dużego wysiłku, więc kolejni ludzie byli zarażani. Batman postanowił, że zdrowych ludzi, którzy nie potrafią się sami bronić powinniśmy wyprowadzić z miasta. Liczył na to, że pozwolą im przejść.

– Co się stało? – tym razem to Raven zapytała, czując jak złe przeczucia zlewają ją falą chłodu. Miała złe przeczucia, bardzo złe przeczucia. W zasadzie... to wszystko jej powiedziało już to, że Barbara zamilkła i uciekła wzrokiem.

Potrzebne było jedynie potwierdzenie, że to się naprawdę stało.

– Nie pozwolili nikomu przejść – westchnęła ciężko. – Batman wyczuł, że w powietrzu wisiało coś niedobrego, ale Robin... Jason dał się ponieść ogólnemu nastrojowi.

– Ludzie nie chcieli wracać tam, gdzie mogli zginąć, prawda? – podsumowała cicho Raven.

– Nie chcieli – potwierdziła Barbara. – Próbowali się kłócić, przepchnąć, Batman nie mógł ich opanować. a Robin dołączył się do powszechnego rozgardiaszu, usiłował przekrzyczeć się z żołnierzami. I wtedy otworzyli ogień.

– ...nie – wyszeptał z przerażeniem Cyborg. – Nie zrobili tego.

– Ale zrobili – dziewczyna pokręciła głową. – Niewielu przetrwało, wśród nich jakimś cudem był Batman. Nawet nie został ranny, ani nic. Ale Jason... Bruce musiał to widzieć. Wrócił do domu i... przestał reagować, na cokolwiek.

Barbara odgarnęła włosy nerwowym ruchem.

– Naprawdę próbowaliśmy jakoś do niego dotrzeć – kontynuowała. – Szczególnie Joker. Mam wrażenie, że z nas wszystkich, to on najbardziej panikował.

– I uznał, że znalezienie mnie jakoś pomoże? – Robin zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie mieliśmy innym pomysłów – powiedziała z niechęcią. Przepraszam, że was wszystkich wciągnął w to bagno.

– I tak planowaliśmy udać się do Gotham – powiedział pospiesznie Robin. – Więc, jak niechętnie to powiem, Joker prawdopodobnie uratował nam życie. Sami byśmy nie przeszli przez tę cholerną kwarantannę.


	8. Batman

**Rozdział 7**

**Batman**

Robin do pokoju, w którym znajdował się Batman wszedł sam. Zapraszanie tam kogokolwiek nie wydawało się... właściwe. Bohaterowie nie powinni być widywani w swoich chwilach słabości.

Poza tym... to po prostu nie wydawało się fair.

Więc reszta siedziała i czekała pod drzwiami.

Kotary w pokoju były szczelnie zaciągnięte, a jedynym źródłem światła były lampki nocne przy łóżku. Na nim leżał Bruce Wayne, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w sufit.

Pomijając zamglone spojrzenie i podkrążone oczy, nie wyglądał źle. A przynajmniej nie tak źle, jak chłopak się spodziewał. Ale nadal...

Zobaczenie akurat tego człowieka w tym stanie było po prostu... dużo, dużo bardziej straszne niż zombie, niż okrążenie, niż historia o rozstrzelaniu niczego niewinnych ludzi.

Bo Batman do tej pory wydawał się niezniszczalny, wydawał się wychodzić z każdej opresji bez szwanku, nieporuszony niczym posąg z granitu.

Patrzenie na niego, kiedy był taki... złamany.

– Co się z tobą stało? – westchnął Robin i usiadł obok. Odruchowo chwycił mężczyznę za rękę, podświadomie chcąc go jakoś pocieszyć.

Dostrzegł przy okazji wenflon w jego nadgarstku.

Z niesmakiem zauważył, że miało to pewien sens. Skoro Bruce był... nieosiągalny w inny sposób, musieli w jakiś sposób dostarczać mu wody i innych rzeczy. Nadal jednak, to wszystko wydawało się tak koszmarnie nie na miejscu.

Dopiero teraz do Robina naprawdę dotarło, jak bardzo cały świat się zmienił, jak bardzo wszystko się zepsuło, i jak bardzo nieodwracalne były wszystkie zmiany.

– Obudź się, proszę – wyszeptał czując, jak dusi go w gardle, a oczy zaczynają niebezpiecznie piec. Dawno już nie czuł się tak bezradnie i beznadziejnie. Jakby znowu był przerażonym dzieciakiem, który kilka chwil temu widział bezsensowną śmierć własnych rodziców. Miał ochotę skulić się i rozpłakać.

Ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Młodzi Tytani go potrzebowali. A jeszcze bardziej potrzebowali go ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy byli uwięzieni w mieście, wystarczająco zdesperowani, żeby korzystać nawet z pomocy złoczyńców takich jak Two–Face.

Więc Robin tylko przymknął oczy i skoncentrował się na oddychaniu głęboko i powoli.

W końcu wstał.

Nie miał czasu na rozpaczanie, nie miał czasu na strach. Mógł tylko działać i musiał zacząć działać szybko.

– Robin...? – Starfire spojrzała na niego pytająco, kiedy wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Miała bardzo zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy.

– Obudzi się, jeżeli będzie tego chciał – stwierdził, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że to zdanie było jedną wielką bzdurą. Ale musiał coś powiedzieć, bo coś jakieś słowa musiały zabrzmieć po tym spotkaniu.

– Co teraz? – zapytała Raven, która musiała wyczuć, że należy ciągnąć tę rozmowę.

– Teraz będziemy planować – powiedział Robin i skierował się w stronę salonu, wymijając grupę. Barbara spojrzała za nim, nieco zdezorientowana. Tytani wzruszyli ramionami i ruszyli za swoim przywódcą.

Po krótkiej chwili namysłu Barbara również dołączyła do grupy. Chciała wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

* * *

Detektyw Harvey Bullock nigdy do tej pory nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek będzie się martwił o cudaka przebranego za nietoperza. Jeszcze mniej przypuszczał, że będzie dosłownie obozował w jego kryjówce (która okazała się bardziej niż szalenie wygodną rezydencja Wayne`a. Ktoś wiedział, jak zdobywać odpowiednich przyjaciół). Gra w karty z ludźmi, których do tej pory ścigał teoretycznie powinna była przekroczyć wszelkie granice jego wyobraźni i wysłać go prosto do Arkham, ale w tym momencie chyba już przestał się przejmować drobnostkami.

Montoya naturalnie pozostała spokojna, ta kobieta musiała chyba zostać wykuta z kamienia. Zawsze w pełni profesjonalna, z mundurem zawsze dopiętym na ostatni guzik i wypolerowaną odznaką.

Najgorzej z nich wszystkich sytuację znosił komisarz Gordon. Najpierw całą siłę poświęcał na to, żeby nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo niepokoi się o swoją córkę. Był na nich naprawdę wściekły, że nie dopilnowali tego, żeby Barbara dotarła do bezpiecznego schronienia, nawet jeżeli gniew ten był absolutnie bezsensowny. Bo komisarz wiedział, że musieli zająć się chronieniem innych ludzi, tak samo jak on sam.

Na drobne załamanie pozwolił sobie dopiero, kiedy Barbara stanęła w progu posiadłości Wayne`a.

Uścisnął córkę z cichym westchnieniem ulgi. A potem, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować uścisnął i Denta, który przypałętał się z dziewczyną.

W tamtym momencie Bullock głęboko żałował, że nie miał przy sobie aparatu, bo wyraz twarzy przestępcy był absolutnie bezcenny.

Mina Gordona, kiedy dotarło do niego, co właściwie zrobił, również należała do przekomicznych.

Momentalnie znalazł się w pewnej odległości od Denta, uciekł wzrokiem i nerwowym ruchem poprawił krawat, a Two–Face założył ręce na piersi, ciągle skrzywiony.

Barbara wtedy zachichotała, po czym w jakiś magiczny sposób sprawiła, że nikt nikogo nie próbował zastrzelić z czystego przyzwyczajenia.

A teraz poprzedni pomocnik Batmana wrócił do domu i przyprowadził przyjaciół. Przy których facet biegający po nocy przebrany za nietoperza wydawał się prawie normalny.

Była dziewczyna, która latała i miała nie tylko zielone tęczówki, ale całe białka oczu; czasami przeskakiwała na jakiś bardzo bełkotliwy język. I piła musztardę zupełnie jakby ta była Colą. I latała.

Drugiej dziewczynie również zdarzało się latać, ale ona nie miotała się przynajmniej po całym pomieszczeniu jak królik na amfetaminie. Prawdę mówiąc wolała zachowywać grobowy spokój i przeważnie praktykowała wtapianie się w cień. Miała też jakąś dziwną nadprzyrodzoną moc, ale Harvey wolał trzymać się z dala od wszystkiego nadprzyrodzonego.

Robin przyprowadził też dwójkę innych chłopców. Jeden był dzieciakiem o zielonej skórze, który w jakiś dziwny sposób łamał prawo zachowania masy i praktycznie cały czas zamieniał się w jakieś zwierzęta.

Najnormalniejszą osobą w tej zgrai smarkatych przebierańców wydawał się nastolatek pół na pół z maszyną. Błyszczące diody i kawał blachy przynajmniej dawały się wytłumaczyć.

Sponad swoich kart przyjrzał się osobom pozostałym przy stole. Montoya miała strategicznie pokerową twarz, chociaż kukała ciekawsko w stronę dzieciaków. Gordon sprawiał wrażenie zaniepokojonego, ale od zaginięcia Barbary robił się nerwowy, gdy tylko dziewczyna znikała mu z zasięgu wzroku.

Ciężko było powiedzieć, co sądził o tym kryminalista, siedział do niego tym złym profilem.

Ale jak do tej pory... raz, że przyprowadził dziewczynę, dwa że była w niezłym stanie i wydawała się w jakiś sposób go lubić. I zdradziła wszystkim potworny sekret – zbrodniczy Two–Face potrafił gotować, co obok lokaja Wayne`a czyniło go jedną z najbardziej przydatnych osób w okolicy. naturalnie Two–Face nie czuł się dobrze w kuchni i nie dał się dziewczynie zawinąć w fartuszek. Całe szczęście, bo takiego widoku nikt by nie zniósł, poza tym Bullock podejrzewał, że Harvey i tak był o krok od wyciągnięcia spluwy i strzelania do ludzi na oślep.

Swoją drogą, teraz oprócz tej cholernej dolarówki nie rozstawał się również z kijem do golfa. Jeżeli w takim stopniu będzie gromadził złom, to niedługo będzie się poruszał jedynie w ciężarówce. Nie to, żeby jako gliniarz Bullock nie widział pewnych plusów takiej sytuacji.

Była jeszcze Poison Ivy, szalona ekoterrorystka i jej mordercze kwiatki, ale ona przeważnie trzymała się z daleka od większości osób w posiadłości. Szczególnie od Two–Face`a, z którym co jakiś czas wymieniała bardzo twórcze groźby i obelgi. Od Batgirl dowiedział się, że ten duet kiedyś był ze sobą i nieszczególnie wyszło, stąd ta wzajemna niechęć.

Jednak żadne z nich nie próbowało odstrzelić temu drugiemu głowy.

W pobliże laboratorium w podziemiach Harvey wolał się nawet nie zapuszczać, bo dwójka wariatów, która postanowiła zgrzybieć wśród tamtejszych ścian i naukowych badań znacznie przekraczała możliwości jego nerwów.

Właściciel tego domu wariatów rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Policjant podejrzewał, że śmignął gdzieś na Hawaje prywatnym samolotem jeszcze kiedy dało radę. Albo został czyimś obiadem, mniejsza o to. Był facetowi wdzięczny za dach nad głową i soliny mur pomiędzy nim a resztą świata. Chociaż chętnie by go posłał za kratki za konszachty z kolesiem, który wymierzał sprawiedliwość na własną rękę.

A sam Batman...

Cóż, Harvey podejrzewał, że tylko kwestią czasu było to, aż któryś z jego przydupasów pożegna się z życiem, ale nie spodziewał się, że Mroczny Rycerz, gotowy do stawiania swojego życia na szali nawet jeżeli nikt go o to nie prosił tak ciężko radził sobie ze śmiercią.

Nawet Joker miał do tego zdrowsze podejście. Chociaż on z kolei czasami zabijał ludzi dla żartu, udając że to była głupia pomyłka.

Dzieciak, pierwszy Robin Batmana wrócił ze spotkania i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nieszczególnie podobało mu się to, co zobaczył, ale też zdołał zachować twarz. Ba, w głupiej masce przyklejonej do twarzy i kolorowym wdzianku zdołał wyglądać nawet stanowczo. Mimo swojej patykowatej budowy i w ogóle.

Tuż za nim przydreptała reszta drużyny.

– Przypuszczam – zaczął chłopak. – Że powinniśmy wymienić się informacjami a potem zacząć działać.

– Dzieciaku – odezwał się Two–Face. – Myślisz, że co niby robimy?

– Jak tutaj dotarłem, to łupaliście w karty – prychnął Robin.

– Jak dziwnie by to nie brzmiało, koleś ma trochę racji – mruknął Bullock. – Chcesz, żebyśmy biegali po mieście i nadstawiali tyłka, żeby przez chwilę było odrobinę bardziej bezpiecznie?

– Z drugiej strony nie można siedzieć i czekać na Batmana – uśmiechnęła się Ivy, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. – Poza tym, nie wiem jak wam, ale mnie się ta cała sytuacja nie podoba i z chęcią pozbyłabym się tych wszystkich... ograniczeń.

– Jest coś jeszcze – powiedział powoli Cyborg, wychodząc na przód. Był spokojny i poważny, więc ludzie zgromadzeni w pomieszczeniu pozwolili mu się wypowiedzieć, a nie uciszyli jako niedoświadczonego dzieciaka. Ewentualnie w jego spojrzeniu było po prostu coś takiego, co kazało innym przełknąć cisnące się na usta słowa.

– Zanim w ogóle wyruszyliśmy do Gotham – zaczął ciemnoskóry chłopak. – I u nas pojawiło się wojsko, chociaż nie posunęli się do izolowania miasta. Za to patrolowali ulice. A nasi lepsi i gorsi znajomi znikali. Zdarzyło mi się usłyszeć rozmowę żołnierzy.

– Co powiedzieli, że tak tobą ruszyło? – zapytała Ivy, unosząc lekko brwi. – Bo rozumiem, że skoro nas o tym informujesz, to było to coś... przykrego.

– Było i to na wiele sposobów – skrzywił się Cyborg. – Oni... z ich słów wynikało, że to oni są odpowiedzialni za zniknięcia w mieście.

– To nie wydaje mi się ani zdumiewające, ani szokujące – skomentował Two–Face.

– Nie do końca o to chodzi – pokręcił głową chłopak. – Chodzi o to, jakich słów użyli. Mówili tak jakby... jakbyśmy nie byli ludźmi. My wszyscy, bohaterowie, złoczyńcy, każdy w masce.

– To idiotyczne – prychnęła Ivy. – My jesteśmy ludźmi! niektórzy wyglądają trochę mniej, bo załapali się na jednostronne grillowanie, ale jesteśmy ludźmi tak samo jak cała reszta!

Two–Face jedynie przewrócił oczyma na ten komentarz, po czym rzucił monetą. Kiedy zerknął na wynik, zdecydował się odezwać.

– To jest jak zła lekcja historii, prawda? – zapytał. – Nie patrzą na nas jak na ludzi, bo dla nich jesteśmy już prawie ludźmi.

Cyborg skinął głową.

Poison Ivy założyła ręce na piersi, ale wyglądało to raczej jak obronny gest, próba podtrzymania się na duchu, niż coś stanowczego.

Barbara przygryzła wargę.

– Ale przecież, po tych wszystkich walkach w imię dobra, aby bronić słabszych... to niesprawiedliwe!

– To wszystko, czy masz coś jeszcze? – zapytał Two–Face marszcząc lekko brwi.

– Jest jeszcze... – zaczął Cyborg, ale mężczyzna przerwał mu unosząc otwartą dłoń w górę.

– Czy dalej będzie gorzej? – zadał kolejne pytanie.

Ciemnoskóry chłopak przytaknął.

– Więc niech ktoś ściągnie tu Crane`a – mruknął Two–Face, odchylając się na krześle. – Nie ma sensu powtarzać tego samego po kilka razy.

– Ktoś? – prychnęła Ivy. – Nie myślisz chyba...

– Ja pójdę – powiedziała Barbara, przewracając oczyma. – Bo zanim wy dojdziecie do czegokolwiek, to zarośniemy tutaj pajęczyną.

Rudowłosa kobieta wzruszyła ramionami i usiadła na stole, zmuszając tym samym komisarza Gordona do przesunięcia własnego krzesła w bok, żeby w ogóle mógł widzieć Tytanów. Bullock się nie przesunął, całkowicie szczęśliwy z tego, co aktualnie znajdowało się w jego polu widzenia. Harvey roztarł sobie skroń.

Po dłuższej chwili dziewczyna wróciła, prowadząc za sobą dwójkę mężczyzn. Pierwszy z nich wyglądał na zirytowanego, rudawe włosy miał gładko zaczesane do tyłu oraz zieloną marynarkę. W zasadzie całe ubranie miał w różnych odcieniach zieleni. Wyglądał prawie jak chodzący dolar.

Jego towarzysz miał zdecydowanie bardziej miłą oku prezencję. Przydługie, niesforne włosy układały się w lekkich, wdzięcznych falach, podkreślając mocne, wysokie kości policzkowe, a ich ciemny kolor kontrastował z jasnoniebieskimi, dużymi oczyma, w których kryło się coś nieodgadnionego. Błąkający się na ustach uśmieszek, z pozoru całkowicie niewinny, potęgował niepokojące wrażenie, jakie go otaczało.

– No dobrze – powiedział ten w zieleni. – Dlaczego zdecydowaliście się przerwać nasze badania? Nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, że...

– Och, zamknij się, Riddler – prychnęła Ivy. – Albo się zapomnę i nakarmię tobą muchołówkę, przez zupełny przypadek.

– Niewdzięczna kobieta – prychnął.

– Prawdę mówiąc pytanie jest całkiem trafne – mruknął czarująco-niepokojący mężczyzna. – Również chciałbym wiedzieć, co konkretnie się dzieje. I kim są... goście.

– To nie jest ważne, Crane – fuknął Robin.

Och, pomyślała Raven, powstrzymując się od uniesienia brwi. Więc facet o ślicznej buźce i dłoniach pianisty był tym przestępcą, który opracował gaz potrafiący doprowadzić człowieka do skrajnej paniki i wywołać halucynacje, w których widzi się swoje najstraszniejsze sny.

Jak bardzo różnił się od drani, z którymi zmagali się Tytani! Jak oni wszyscy bardzo różnili się od przeciętnego łotrzyka z Jump City! świetnie wykształceni, diabelnie inteligentni, w garniturach poruszali się, jakby to była druga skóra. Jedynie niebezpieczny błysk w oku informował o tym, że dżentelmen o nienagannym akcencie nie był przykładnym obywatelem. A i tego pewnie by nie zauważyła, gdyby wcześniej nie wiedziała, kim oni są.

Panowali też zdecydowanie lepiej nad swoimi emocjami niż ktokolwiek, z kim przyszło się tytanom zmierzyć, może za wyjątkiem Slade`a. Ale on z kolei był po prostu po żołniersku prosty, zdyscyplinowany.

Riddler sprawiał pozory strasznie zirytowanego tym, że został oderwaniem od pracy, ale wyczuwała wśród jego emocji pewną ciekawość, szczególnie osobą Cyborga. Nic dziwnego, wielu informatyków dostawało prawdziwego amoku w towarzystwie jej kolegi. Natomiast doktor Crane... on był równie intrygujący pod względem emocjonalnym jak i wyglądu zewnętrznego. Wydawał się nie tyle kontrolować swoje emocje, co sprawować nad nimi pełną władzę. Wnętrze jego umysłu sprawiało wrażenie spokojnej, gładkiej tafli jeziora, na której powierzchni tylko czasami pojawiała się drobna falka. Ściśle kontrolowana. Zupełnie jakby posiadał zdolność, do której Raven dążyła odkąd tylko pamiętała, zdolność wygłuszenia swoich emocji tak bardzo, że pozostawał jedynie surowy intelekt. To sprawiało, że Crane był groźny. W zupełnie inny i znacznie mniejszy sposób niż Joker, niemniej jednak, nadal znacznie bardziej niebezpieczny niż ktokolwiek, z kim Raven się zetknęła. Poza ojcem, ale Trygon siedział na innym planie i już nie miał możliwości powrotu.

Raven westchnęła i powtórzyła beznamiętnie wszystkie informacje, których zdążył udzielić Cyborg.

Riddler zmarszczył lekko brwi, twarz Crane`a nawet nie drgnęła.

– Kiedy natknęliśmy się na Jokera – kontynuował swoją opowieść ciemnoskóry chłopak. – Powiedział, że oprócz nas szukał jeszcze informacji. Nie podzielił się wszystkim, ale wymsknęło mu się to, że rozwalili satelitę Ligi.

Złoczyńcy i policjanci Gotham milczeli przez chwilę, wpatrując się w nich przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Podsumujmy – odezwał się w końcu Crane, przeczesując palcami włosy. – Zniszczyli satelitę i najprawdopodobniej większość Ligi, urządzają na ulicach łapanki wszystkich tych, którzy nie spełniają pewnych określonych norm. I wszystkich, którzy nie pasują do reszty dehumanizują.

Raven potwierdziła skinieniem głowy.

Crane uniósł lekko brwi, następnie westchnął ciężko. Potem po raz kolejny przeczesał włosy, po czym skierował się lekkim, prawie że tanecznym krokiem w stronę jednego z foteli i zgrabnie nań opadł, zakładając nogę na nogę i opierając brodę na swoim nadgarstku.

– Faktycznie, sytuacja wygląda nieciekawie – zgodził się Two–Face.

– Nieciekawie? – prychnął Scarecrow. – Jestem narawdę zdumiony tym, że nie zrzucili nam po prostu atomówki na głowy.

– Crane, czy ty nie przesadzasz? – wykrzywiła usta Poison Ivy. – Jesteśmy w Ameryce, ludzie tutaj na samo hasło "broń nuklearna" dostają kociokwiku. Nikt nie zgodziłby się...

– Nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś – Crane uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Ale mamy tutaj powtórkę z pewnej sytuacji... podejrzewam, że zwrot "Ostateczne Rozwiązanie" coś wszystkim powie.

– Nie – powiedział Robin, blednąc gwałtownie. Głos mu się w dodatku załamał, za co momentalnie się znienawidził. Ale był dobrym uczniem, był na tyle dobrym uczniem i miał na tyle rozwiniętą wyobraźnię, że potrafił odtworzyć w umyśle to, co działo się nieco ponad półwiecze temu, na innym kontynencie. – To niemożliwe, nikt by nie powtórzył czegoś takiego, nikt by nie miał odwagi. ..!

– Ależ Robinie – prychnął Scarecrow. – To ludzie. Oczywiście, że mają wystarczająco wiele odwagi, żeby powtórzyć dawne błędy.

– To szaleństwo!

– Nie, to tylko strach. Potrafi doprowadzić nawet zdeklarowanego pacyfistę do morderczej furii – wyjaśnił Crane. Ton jego głosu brzmiał, jakby był rozbawiony całą sytuacją.

– Jesteś tego pewien? – Two–Face zmarszczył brwi.

– Litości, przecież wszyscy tu obecni musieli zaliczyć chociaż podstawy historii – psycholog przewrócił oczyma.

– Przepraszam, ale ja nie mam pojęcia, o czym tu mówicie – odezwała się Starfire.

– O totalnej zagładzie, dziewczynko – uśmiechnął się wilczo Scarecrow. – O totalnej anihilacji rasy.

* * *

Reszta popołudnia, wieczoru... cokolwiek trwało na zewnątrz upłynęła w ponurej ciszy. Two–Face i reszta karcianego towarzystwa wróciła do rozgrywki, chociaż z mniejszą werwą niż do tej pory, a rozdania kart wydawały się bardziej mechaniczną czynnością, niż czymś, co miało dostarczyć rozrywki.

Tytani trzymali się raczej razem. Po kolei skorzystali z prysznica i łazienki, mimo że mogli rozejść się po całej posiadłości i nie ustawiać się w kolejce, potem rozsiedli się w jednej z licznych sypialni i próbowali rozmawiać, ale to też jakoś nie wychodziło.

W końcu Raven westchnęła, wstała i oznajmiła grupie, że musi się przejść, a potem może znajdzie jakiś cichy kąt na medytację.

Odpowiedziało jej kilka niepewnych skinięć głowami, więc ruszyła labiryntem korytarzy. Nie błąkała się jednak, bo cel jej wędrówki był ściśle oznaczony.

Wkrótce też schodziła stromymi schodami w ciemność jaskini, mimowolnie podziwiając przestrzeń, jaka znajdowała się pod posiadłością.

– Czego tutaj szukasz? – dobiegł ją głos Crane`a. Nie brzmiał, jakby oczekiwał ataku z jej strony, nie brzmiał też, jakby był rozbawiony ani zaintrygowany, nie był to jednak beznamiętny ton. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała ta trudna do zrozumienia wysoka nuta, prawie jakby z niej kpił, ale nie do końca.

– Ciebie – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą.

– Jeżeli masz zamiar się zapytać, czy jestem pewien, że chcą nas wszystkich zabić... – zaczął. Tym razem w jego tonie dostrzegła irytację.

– Nie, nie o to chciałam zapytać – powiedziała.

– Więc?

Raven spokojnie przestąpiła pozostałe stopnie, aż nie znalazła się całkiem we wnętrzu jaskini. Wysoko ponad swoją głową mogła dostrzec stożkowate stalaktyty, wśród których poruszały się ciemne kształty. W mroku, znacznie poniżej, zaczynając nieco ponad poziomem podłogi, jaśniały kontrolki i ekrany, rzucając mgliste światło tysiąca różnych cyfr i znaków. Fantazyjne cienie pełzały po podłożu.

– Przyszłam zapytać, dlaczego jeszcze nie zniszczyli Gotham – oznajmiła. – I co do tego wszystkiego mają zombie.

– Jak zawsze, chodzi o strach – odparł.

– Wyjaśnij, proszę – mruknęła dziewczyna. – Emocje nie są czymś, w czym jestem szczególnie dobra.

– Mogę to usłyszeć – niemalże teatralnie przewrócił oczyma. Prawie wydawało jej się, że jego jasnoniebieskie tęczówki nie odbijają światła, a lśnią swoim własnym blaskiem w mroku, ale to przecież nie było możliwe. – Gdybyśmy byli w innej sytuacji zacząłbym doszukiwać się problemu, ale teraz... – wzruszył ramionami.

– Co lęk, jaki budzą ludzie w maskach ma wspólnego z zombie w Gotham? – zapytała ponownie i dostrzegła w jego spojrzeniu uznanie. Bo tak ładnie wybrnęła z dzielenia ich wszystkich na tych dobrych i tych złych.

– Wiesz, nie czytam im w myślach, ani nic – Crane wykonał nieokreślony ruch dłonią. – Ale jestem w stanie przypuszczać, z wcale dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa, do czego zmierzają.

Raven milczała, czekając aż mężczyzna przejdzie do rzeczy. Ignorowała przy tym całkowicie ton, w jakim brzmiała cała ta wypowiedź. Jakby mówił do kogoś o znacznie mniejszym pojęciu o świecie, do głupka jakiegoś... z drugiej strony, to on należał do klubu przestępców z minimum jednym doktoratem. No i chyba miał dwa, plus specjalizował się właśnie w strachu. Czyli tak jakby znajdowali się na jego podwórku. Pozwoliła mu się więc wygadać i ponapawać swoją wyższością nad maluczkimi. Musiał w końcu mieć jakąś satysfakcję z życia. Raven wątpiła, żeby bieganie po mieście z workiem jutowym na głowie było szczególnie satysfakcjonujące. Z drugiej strony, różni ludzie, różne gusta. Może akurat jego to kręciło. Czy coś.

– W każdym razie – kontynuował mężczyzna. – Jak słusznie zostało zauważone, ludzie nadal boją się broni nuklearnej, mimo że dawno już poprawiono ją na tyle, że zagrożenie promieniotwórczością jest śmiesznie niskie. No chyba, że bombardowanie jest ze strony jakiegoś z krajów trzeciego świata lub w prezencie od terrorystów, te grupy nadal mają bomby będące sumą wszystkich koszmarów.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową. Detali nie znała, ale mniej więcej wiedziała, jak to działa. Brudna bomba doprowadzała do skażenia środowiska w wielkim promieniu od wybuchu na długie lata, a nowoczesne cacka tylko anihilowały całe życie. Po kilku minutach można było nawet iść na spacer, jeżeli człowiekowi nie przeszkadzało dużo martwych rzeczy pod nogami.

– Domyślam się więc, że wywołanie zarazy zombie służy do podniesienia poziomu strachu na tyle, że ludzie przyklasną użyciu broni masowego rażenia, żeby anihilować coś, co w ich oczach stanowi większe niebezpieczeństwo.

– Ale przecież miasto jest objęte kwarantanną – Raven zmarszczyła brwi.

– Jestem praktycznie pewien, że prędzej czy później doprowadzą do kontrolowanego wycieku – powiedział obojętnym tonem Crane. – Być może nawet sami przewiozą zakażone osoby do jakiegoś miasta.

Dziewczyna nie wzdrygnęła się, chociaż miała wielką ochotę, bo obrzydzenie przemieszane ze strachem wydawało się pełzać jej po ramionach i wzdłuż linii kręgosłupa. Bo to miało sens, nastraszyć ludzi takimi okropieństwami, pozwolić zabić kilka setek, może kilka tysięcy i zwalić wszystko na zamaskowanych. A potem, przy powszechnym przyklasku przerażonego społeczeństwa, zadać cios ostateczny.

– Czemu Gotham? – zapytała.

– To dosyć szczególne miejsce – powiedział Crane, po raz kolejny odgarniając włosy. Odruch wcale nie był konieczny, lśniące fale i bez tego układały się w doskonały sposób. Gdyby nie kariera naukowa, zrobiłby prawdziwą furorę jako model w reklamach szamponu do włosów. – W przeciwieństwie do innych miejsc, tutejsi bohaterowie i złoczyńcy nie posiadają supermocy, nie niszczyli połowy miasta w pojedynkach.

No cóż, to faktycznie był pewien problem, pomyślała Raven. Superman i ci wszyscy inny, krystalicznie dobrzy, kiedy walczyli ze złem nie zwracali uwagi na takie detale jak budynek, czy dziesięć bloków mieszkalnych. Walczenie z ciemnością miało znacznie większy priorytet, a to, że potem ludzie nie mieli gdzie mieszkać – bo ich ewakuacja jednak następowała jeżeli tylko był na to czas – umykała bohaterskiej świadomości. Ludzie mieli prawo czuć gniew. Ludzie mieli prawo czuć strach, bo ci wszyscy piękni i potężni bohaterowie byli jak bomba atomowa z nóżkami i włączonym zapalnikiem.

– Batman, jego radosna świta dzieciaków i tutejsza policja oraz mieszkańcy również mają nietypowo ciepłą relację – kontynuował rozwijanie swojej teorii Crane. – Przez co wybili się strasznie na tle ludzi, którzy bohaterstwa mają dość.

– Postanowiono więc ich za to ukarać?

– Raczej wliczono w straty konieczne – prychnął psycholog.

– Czyli Gotham jest oficjalnie spisane na straty – podsumowała dziewczyna. – Dziesięć milionów ludzi plus minus kilka tysięcy. Lwia część przedstawiana jako zombie, pewnie owoc eksperymentu jakiegoś szalonego lokalnego naukowca.

– Istotnie – zgodził się z jej dedukcją. – zdumiewające, na co mogą się zgodzić przerażone masy, prawda?

– To głupie, owszem – tym razem to ona skinęła głową. – I przez to wszyscy umrzemy. Przez strach.

– Lęk, ta nieuzasadniona obawa przed nieznanym, definiuje to, kim tak naprawdę jest człowiek – uśmiechnął się krzywo Crane. – Dopiero w chwili najczystszej paniki można zobaczyć, co tak naprawdę w człowieku siedzi.

– Strach to mała śmierć, a wielkie unicestwienie – zacytowała Raven.

– Wygląda na to, że czytałaś właściwe książki – pochwalił ją psycholog.

W tej książce, w próbie strachu i bólu oddzielano ziarna od plew, określano, czy dana osoba naprawdę jest człowiekiem, czy tylko zwierzęciem, wiedzionym instynktami, cofającym się trwożliwie w chwili zagrożenia.

– Większość ludzi, w zetknięciu z przerażającym po prostu kuli się – kontynuował Crane. – Skomlą, wyją, wołają rodziców. Są żałośni, nie warci uwagi.

– Są jednak wyjątki – mruknęła Raven. – Z tego co wiem, Batman zdołał pokonać twój specyfik wywołujący lęk.

– A owszem – zgodził się, niemalże jowialnie. – Na początku zareagował tak jak wszyscy. Ale potem wstał. I prawie złamał mi nos.

Zaśmiał się, jakby to był jakiś wyjątkowo dobry dowcip. Raven doszła do wniosku, że wszyscy kryminaliści w Gotham mieli w sobie coś z masochisty. W inny sposób nie dało się po prostu wytłumaczyć ich relacji z Batmanem. Oni uciekają, robią coś niecnego, on ich ściga, obija im mordy, zamyka w Arkham, po czym następuje powtórka z rozrywki. I tak w kółko. A teraz wszyscy kooperowali i nikomu to najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało. Szaleństwo.

– A co z Jokerem? – zapytała wiedziona ciekawością.

– Och, raz czy dwa próbowałem – psycholog machnął ręką. – Śmiał się.

– W obliczu swoich największych lęków? – Raven uniosła brwi.

– To Joker – wzruszył ramionami. – Nie mam pojęcia, co siedzi mu w głowie, ale jestem całkowicie pewien, że nie chcę się tego dowiedzieć.

– A ty?

– Ja nie czuję strachu – mruknął, nagle tracąc dobry humor. – Nie żebym był socjopatą, czy kimś takim. Po prostu zbyt długi kontakt z pewnymi substancjami prowadzi do pewnych zmian w mózgu i cóż... – wzruszył ramionami po raz kolejny. – Po prostu to jedno uczucie jest mi obce. Ironiczne, prawda?

– Czy istnieje jakieś wyjście? – westchnęła, czując się zmeczona, bardzo, bardzo zmęczona. – Czy w ogóle mamy jakieś wyjście?

– Rozpocząć walkę z resztą świata na pełną skalę? – zaproponował Crane. – Przynajmniej odeszlibyśmy z honorem.

Podziękowała mu i odeszła, pozostawiając mężczyznę w towarzystwie maszyn i Riddlerra, który pałętał się gdzieś w ciemności, ignorując wszystko, co nie zostało zapisane w kodzie binarnym.

Miała nadzieję, że jednak się mylił, że jeszcze mogą coś zrobić, cokolwiek. Bo to byłoby aż zbyt ironiczne, zginąć w tym samym świecie, który tak bardzo bała się zniszczyć, kiedy jeszcze była portalem dla Trygona.

Miala nadzieję, że Joker wrócił, bo w tym oszalałym ze zgrozy świecie tylko prawdziwy szaleniec naprawdę mógł się odnaleźć i wyprowadzić ich wszystkich.

* * *

Joker wrócił, ale nie od razu to zauważyli. Prawdę mówiąc trudno było w ogóle określić, o której się pojawił, bo nie uznał za konieczne poinformowania kogokolwiek o swoim przybyciu.

Zauważył go dopiero Robin, który pod wieczór chciał jeszcze trochę posiedzieć przy swoim mentorze.

A kiedy przekroczył prób sypialni, którą zajmował Bruce, w środku zastał właśnie Jokera.

Klaun półleżał na podłodze, oparty o łóżko nieprzytomnego mężczyzny i, żywo gestykulując, perorował na temat fizyki kwantowej.

A przynajmniej Robin przypuszczał, że to była fizyka kwantowa. Bo w pierwszym rzucie brzmiało jak brednie. Punkt, który staje się linią, która po przekreśleniu opisuje dwa wymiary, po ponownym przekreśleniu są trzy, a gdy dopełni się dolny brzeg linii łukiem i dorysuje kolejną, to wyjdzie zakrzywienie, które mówi o czwartym wymiarze i tak w kółko i w kółko...

Chłopak wzdrygnął się. Przerwanie Jokerowi, zanim komuś w tym pomieszczeniu imploduje mózg stanowiło wcale dobry pomysł.

Więc odchrząknął głośno, a kiedy i to nie podziałało, to wszedł do środka, zostawiając za sobą delikatnie uchylone drzwi.

– Wróciłeś – powiedział na głos.

– ...a wtedy to wszystko staje się tak naprawdę pojedynczym punktem w przestrzeni – kontynuował Joker. Przerwał, zamrugał i chyba dopiero teraz się zorientował, że chłopak stoi w pomieszczeniu. – Och – powiedział mężczyzna.

– Tylko tyle? – prychnął Robin. – Dlaczego tu jesteś? Jak tutaj wszedłeś?

– Jestem tutaj, bo tu przyszedłem – wyjaśnił spokojnie klaun, tonem jakby tłumaczył coś bardzo prostego bardzo małemu dziecku. – Oraz jestem tutaj, bo mam taką ochotę.

– Jak tu przyszedłeś? – Robin zmarszczył brwi. – Przecież widzielibyśmy...

– Oknem – wyjaśnił usłużnie i krótko Joker.

Chłopak roztarł sobie skronie, a z gardła wyrwał mu się cichy jęk.

– Słuchaj, tak jakby nie wiedzieliśmy nawet, czy wrócisz – zaczął ponownie chłopak. – A jesteś, jak niechętnie to mówię, całkiem potrzebny w tej chwili...

– Och, Robinku! – roześmiał się perliście klaun. – Martwiłeś się o mnie, ptaszynko?

– O świat się martwiłem, popaprańcu – warknął chłopak. – Tobie i tak nic nie pomoże!

– Więc jednak! – ucieszył się Joker.

Robin westchnął głęboko, niepewny tego, czy w tej chwili powinien uciec z pomieszczenia z krzykiem, stanąć przy ścianie i zacząć energicznie uderzać w nią swoją głową, czy też po prostu przylać temu pajacowi bardziej niż zwykle, a potem potajemni zakopać go koło rabaty z petuniami.

Zamiast tego policzył w myślach do dziesięciu w tę i z powrotem, a następnie poświęcił dłuższą chwilę na przyjrzenie się samemu Jokerowi.

Wyglądał na dosyć zmarnowanego, a przynajmniej tak stwierdził po dłuższej chwili. Bo na pierwszy rzut oka zachowywał sie dokładnie tak samo jak zwykle. Ciężko było wyłapać spośród zamaszystych, teatralnych gestów to, że były nieco wolniejsze niż zazwyczaj, lub fakt, że jego zazwyczaj starannie zaczesane włosy znajdowały się w nieładzie.

I spodnie też miał poplamione i nie prezentujące się tak świetnie, jak zazwyczaj.

– Powinieneś zejść na dół – westchnął w końcu chłopak. – Powiedzieć reszcie, co w ogóle znalazłeś, kiedy byłeś poza miastem. A potem złapać trochę snu, czy coś...

– Ty się naprawdę o mnie martwisz – zachichotał przestępca, nie robiąc niczego, co sugerowałoby, że za chwilę podniesie swój kościsty tyłek z podłogi.

– Sytuacja sprawia, że tak jakby potrzebuję cię żywego – mruknął niechętnie.

W końcu udało mu się nakłonić Jokera do podniesienia się i ruszenia na dół, żeby radośnie poinformować towarzystwo o tym, że jednak nic go po drodze nie zabiło, a towarzystwo naturalnie wyraziło swój dogłębny żal.

Robin, czując się bardzo podle ze swoim uczynkiem, nakłonił Alfreda do podjęcia się misji umieszczenia w Jokerze jakiegoś jedzenia i zakwaterowania go w którymś z wolnych pokoi.

Zadanie wydawało się z pozoru niemożliwe do wykonania, bo przeklęty klaun zawsze robił to, co mu się żywnie podobało, w pogardzie mając zdrowie zarówno cudze, jak i własne.

Kiedy Joker wkroczył do salonu, który aktualnie robił bardziej za szulernię, ludzie zamarli w bezruchu, wpatrując się w niego, jakby widzieli ducha.

– Ty żyjesz! – w końcu wykrztusił Bullock.

– Brawo – klaun teatralnie zaklaskał w ręce. – Ty jeszcze kontaktujesz!

– Skurwiel – warknął detektyw.

Renee chwyciła go za ramię, zanim zdążył wstać i się ośmieszyć.

– Miło, że do nas dotarłeś – stwierdził komisarz Gordon, starając się ukryć nutę irytacji.

– Dzieciaki mówiły, że masz jakieś informacje – powiedział Dent, nie bawiąc się w owijanie w bawełnę.

– Mam wiele informacji – uśmiechnął się szeroko i podejrzanie złowrogo Joker. – Ale same informacje niczego nie rozwiążą.

– Daj – zażądał Riddler, który pojawił się niezauważenie w pomieszczeniu. Towarzyszył mu Crane, jak zawsze na poły rozbawiony, a na poły zirytowany sytuacją.

Joker wzruszył ramionami, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni i rzucił w kierunku mężczyzn drobnym, ciemnym przedmiotem, który lśnił w świetle metalicznym blaskiem.

Riddler odruchowo złapał to, cokolwiek to było, po czym przyjrzał się rzeczy z wyrazem zaintrygowania na twarzy.

– To zapis jednej z misji wykonanych przez Ligę – wyjaśnił Joker. – Plus generalne zasady działania tej zabawki.

– Myślałem, że satelita została zniszczona – Robin zmrużył groźnie oczy.

– Istotnie – przytaknął przestępca. – Przedtem jednak w jakiś sposób zdołali zdobyć większość danych, jakie bohaterowie mieli zapisane na swoich komputerach. Szczęśliwie udało mi się zdobyć akurat to, co będzie przydatne.

– A im zostawiłeś całą resztę? – prychnął Two–Face, najwyraźniej nieszczególnie zadowolony z obrotu sytuacji.

– Och, oczywiście, że wykasowałem wszystko – żachnął się Joker. – I dla pewności zalałem komputery benzyną i podpaliłem.

– Mogli mieć archiwum w sieci – mruknął nieprzekonany Riddler.

– Już nie – odparł radośnie klaun.

Wszyscy zgodnie uznali, że przynajmniej tymczasowo to musiało wystarczyć.

Riddler i Crane chciwie zagarnęli kartę pamięci i wrócili do ciemnego, ponurego i pełnego nietoperzy podziemnego siedliszcza człowieka–nietoperza i wzięli się do pracy nad tym, cokolwiek przyniósł Joker.

– problem polega na tym – kontynuował Joker, który w końcu postanowił podzielić się ze wszystkimi swoim błyskotliwym planem. – Że będziemy musieli zająć czymś obserwatorów, żeby się nie połapali za wcześnie, że nam tu w zasadzie miło i przytulnie jest.

– Co masz na myśli? – Ivy zmarszczyła lekko brwi.

– Wiecie, podpuścicie ich trochę – Joker wzruszył ramionami. – Jakieś paniczne wezwania o pomoc przez radio, podpalenie kilku budynków, które nie są nikomu potrzebne, ale będą ładnie dymić... takie tam, żeby z zewnątrz wyglądało jak obraz grozy i rozpaczy.

– Gotham zawsze wygląda jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy – mruknął nieprzekonany Two–Face.

– Oj, nie bądź taki pesymista, ty nie wiesz, jak wygląda reszta świata – klaun zbył go machnięciem ręki. – W międzyczasie można też poubijać trochę zombie, potem zwłoki zaciągnąć w okolice, gdzie je łatwo zauważą z okolic kwarantanny, coby im się wydawało, że tego tałatajstwa więcej jest.

– Ale po co to wszystko? – zapytał podejrzliwie Bullock.

– Żeby nie zauważyli, że jest odwrotnie – kryminalista przewrócił oczyma. – Ale to raczej oczywiste, nie?

– Nawet jeśli – Gordon był równie sceptyczny. – To do takiego zadania potrzebujemy wielu wprawnych w walce ludzi. Nie poślemy przecież ludzi, którzy nigdy nie uczestniczyli nawet w bójce przeciwko... przeciwko temu!

– W walce, to ja mogę pomóc – dobiegł ich głos ze szczytu schodów.

Wszystkie twarze odwróciły się w tamtą stronę, bo to był głos z dawna wyczekiwany, mimo że trochę słaby i trochę schrypnięty.

Bo na szczycie schodów stał Bruce Wayne.

– Nie, to zdecydowanie odpada – zaprotestował komisarz. – Cokolwiek się stało, jesteś jeszcze zbyt słaby... to byłoby czyste szaleństwo!

– Jestem Batman.


	9. W prawdzie, w kłamstwie

Rozdział 8

W prawdzie, w kłamstwie

Cisza panująca w pomieszczeniu była długa, znacząca i ciężka tak bardzo, że atmosferę spokojnie można było rąbać siekierą.

Bruce Wayne sterczał na swoim szczycie schodów i najwyraźniej podziwiał z dumą efekt, jaki jego wyznanie wywarło na towarzystwie, a towarzystwo, cóż.

Robin i Barbara głośno, z sykiem wciągnęli powietrze i patrzyli na swojego mentora z pewna dozą przerażenia w spojrzeniach, bo najwyraźniej ostatecznie mu odbiło. Pozostali Tytani dostosowali się do swojego przywódcy i również sprawiali wrażenie zestresowanych.

Bullock wstał gwałtownie, a jego krzesło upadło z hukiem, który zdawał się rozbrzmieć w pomieszczeniu dudniącym echem. Ale nie zdołał wykrztusić przekleństwa, po prostu gapiąc się na Wayne`a. Renee upuściła swoje karty i rozchyliła usta, po czym tak zamarła, w bezruchu, Gordon się zakrztusił i teraz usiłował odzyskać oddech.

Two-Face również zareagował... źle.

Najwyraźniej próbował coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili rezygnował, a moment później zaczynał od nowa. Otwierał więc i zamykał usta, przypominając w tym trochę karpia wyrzuconego na brzeg. Poison Ivy sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nie była do końca pewna, czy powinna w tym momencie również być zszokowana ujawnioną tożsamością Batmana, czy też nabijać się z idiotycznego wrażenia, jakie sprawiał jej były.

Riddler wykonywał jakieś bliżej nieokreślone gesty, Crane ściągnął okulary i wbijał w Wayne`a swoje przenikliwe spojrzenie. Niemożność wysłowienia się najwyraźniej przenosiła się drogą powietrzną. Z drugiej strony, to był jeden z tych sekretów, na który prawie wszyscy zgromadzeni w pomieszczeniu czyhali długie lata. I został ujawniony dopiero wtedy, kiedy to wszystko straciło sens. Nie wspominając już o tym, że nikt nikomu nie powiedział niczego nawet po tym, kiedy Batman… Wayne wrócił, odniósłszy największą porażkę swojego życia i po utracie swojego drugiego syna.

Ciszę naturalnie przerwał Joker.

– No bez jaj, ludzie – stwierdził radośnie i jowialnie. – Przecież każdy głupi by się domyślił, nie?

Odpowiedziała mu kolejna chwila milczenia.

– No weźcie przestańcie – żachnął się klaun. – Nie róbcie sobie ze mnie żartów, panowie i panie. Toż to było o...

– Joker, zamknij się – warknęła Poison Ivy, która jako pierwsza się otrząsnęła.

Klaun prychnął urażony i demonstracyjnie założył ręce na piersi, po czym odwrócił się od kobiety. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak dalej kłapać dziobem.

– Ah, Gacku, jak miło cię widać. Znaczy na nogach cię widzieć – zaćwierkał. – No, w każdym razie, miłości moja, cieszę się...

– Po prostu się zamknij. Dobrze? – poprosił go grzecznie Bruce, dudniącym, niskim głosem Batmana.

Poison Ivy uniosła brwi.

– Okej – stwierdziła po dłuższej chwili. – Ty jesteś Batmanem. To by wyjaśniało, w jaki sposób... – W tym momencie zerknęła na Denta, który łypnął na nią wrogo i wściekle. Na nią i resztę świata. Co nie należało do szczególnie zaskakujących rzeczy, bo robił to raczej często, ale w tej sytuacji… W tej sytuacji wszystko nabierało całkowicie innego znaczenia.

– Nie powiem, że jestem na ciebie wściekły, że nic nie mówiłeś, bo to nie miałoby sensu – stwierdził w końcu Two-Face. Chociaż w pewien sposób czuł się zraniony. Jeszcze zanim uległ wypadkowi, byli przyjaciółmi. Nawet najlepszymi. Trzymali się razem i przez długi czas Harvey był przekonany, że nie mieli przed sobą tajemnic. Cholera, on nie miał przed nim tajemnic, tymczasem Bruce biegał po mieście przebrany za nietoperza praktycznie co noc! To było naprawdę nie fair z jego strony. Harvey przynajmniej przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy oficjalnie. Tak, że wszyscy wiedzieli, kim jest i takie tam. Z drugiej strony to niejako pocieszające, że Bruce Wayne, ten idealny Bruce Wayne też ma dosyć poważny problem z głową. Bo bieganie po mieście w przebraniu nietoperza do normalnych nie należało.

– A, mniejsza o ciebie – Joker machnął ręką, po czym usiłował uwiesić się Wayne`owi na szyi, co sprawiało niejaki problem. Po pierwsze Wayne się wywijał, po drugie Joker był jednak wyższy, co utrudniało cały zabieg. Nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak w radosnym pokrzykiwaniu. – Wróciłeś do mnie!

– Fajna koszulka – uśmiechnął się krzywo Bruce, kompletnie ignorując skaczącego i hałasującego Jokera.

Dent łypnął na niego gniewnie, zerknął przelotnie w dół. Szkaradna koszulka nadal na nim była, nadal potwierdzając fakt, że Two-Face zombie nie był. Zgrzytnął zębami. Z radością udusiłby Barbarę za cały ten pomysł, gdyby nie ta popaprana sytuacja. I, w jakiś pokrętny sposób, za to, że była Barbarą. Świat skomplikował się na tyle, że jego nieszczęsnej monecie brakowało stron, żeby mógł zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie, pozwolić losowi podjąć decyzję. Więc płynął z prądem. I nie udusił Barbary, ani nie wyciągnął spluwy, żeby zastrzelić Wayne`a.

– Ile słyszałeś? – zapytał Crane. Ton miał raczej teatralny, jakby z dumą demonstrował wszem i wobec, że zdołał zachować całkowity spokój, w przeciwieństwie do reszty zebranych.

– Wystarczająco wiele – odparł Bruce, jakimś cudem słysząc go przez wszystkie dziwne dźwięki, jakie wydobywał z siebie Joker. Najwyraźniej posiadał godną pozazdroszczenia zdolność całkowitego ignorowania upierdliwego klauna, co samo przez się wydawało się supermocą.

Joker wyhamował i zamarł nagle w bezruchu, a błogosławiona cisza rozpłynęła się po pomieszczeniu niczym balsam. Spoważniał też, a przynajmniej jak na niego. I jak na zatrzymanie się w miejscu z rękoma wzniesionymi w powietrze i jedną nogą uniesioną w pozycji, która w pewien sposób kojarzyła się z pozycją karate z jakiegoś naprawdę nędznego filmu o sztukach walki.

Łypnął w jedną stronę, łypnął w drugą, po czym powoli opuścił i ręce i nogę.

– A skoro już słyszałeś wszystko, czego potrzebowałeś, to chodź – stwierdził, zadziwiająco spokojnie. – Rzucisz okiem i powiesz to, czego nie zapisano w danych.

– Byłem na tej misji?

– Naturalnie, miłości moja – odparł Joker. – Nigdy nie chciało mi się włamywać w dane, które ciebie nie dotyczyły.

– Chyba nie chcę tego wiedzieć – Bruce roztarł sobie skronie.

– Doskonale, miłości moja!

– Mógłbyś przestać? – łypnął na niego zirytowany.

– Co przestać? – zapytał niewinnie Joker.

– Nieważne – westchnął ciężko Bruce. – Po prostu idź do nietoperzej jaskini. Rozgościłeś się, więc raczej wiesz, gdzie jest przejście.

– Nietoperza jaskinia? – Joker uniósł brwi w zdumieniu. – Ty tak serio? Drabinkę też masz nietoperzą?

Bruce kompletnie zignorował przytyk. Do nietoperzych nazw był na tyle przyzwyczajony, że nieszczególnie się przejmował przytykami. Prawdę mówiąc nie miał pojęcia, czy to zaczęło się od wewnętrznego żartu pomiędzy nim a Alfredem, czy czegoś innego. Tyle czasu nosił kostium, że nie pamiętał już takich detali.

Potem wszystko potoczyło się szybko.

W zasadzie na tyle szybko, że można było stracić orientację, doszła do wniosku Barbara. Bo jednego dnia leniwie grali w karty, pogrążając się coraz bardziej w dekadentyzmie. Wieczorem Bruce Wayne postanowił ni z tego ni z owego odżyć, oznajmić wszystkim zgromadzonym, że jest Batmanem, po czym poleźć z Jokerem do piwnicy, jakby nigdy nic.

A następnego dnia wszyscy podzielili się w dwuosobowe grupy i zaczęli patrolować miasto. bo Joker tak powiedział. Ze wszystkich ludzi... Joker!

– Też sądzę, że to szaleństwo – mruknął Two-Face, zerkając na Barbarę. Najwyraźniej miała uczucia wymalowane na twarzy.

– Nadal nie rozumiem, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi – westchnęła ciężko.

– Prawdopodobnie o to, żeby zrobić cokolwiek – stwierdził. – Nawet jeżeli bieganie po mieście i polowanie na zombie nie ma sensu, to przynajmniej robis .

– Racja – skrzywiła się. – Siedzenie w miejscu, kiedy to wszystko dzieje się w mieście... to jest po prostu nie w porządku.

– Zaraziłaś się bohaterskim bakcylem? – zakpił, uśmiechając się zdrową częścią twarzy.

– A ty nie? – spytała, przekornie, przechylając głowę.

Od czasu, kiedy razem przemierzali miasto, najpierw kierując się w stronę Arkham, a następnie do posiadłości Wayne`a, zaczęli się dogadywać całkiem nieźle. Prawdę mówiąc bardziej niż oboje spodziewali się, że w ogóle będzie możliwe. Ale ostatnio wszystko po prostu tak jakoś wychodziło, zupełnie jakby nikt już nie miał wpływu na to, jak potoczy się jego własne życie.

Dziwnie się z tym czuła, Harvey prawdopodobnie również. A sytuacji wcale nie pomagał fakt, że w zasadzie samopoczucie miała raczej niezłe, biegając po mieście i polując na coś, co już nie było człowiekiem. W każdym razie nie do końca. Crane, podczas badań zakażenia (nie chciała wiedzieć, w jaki sposób) odkrył, że ten paskudny żółty dym miał tak naprawdę dwa składniki. Pierwszy był zwyczajnym gazem bojowym, który robił sieczkę z układu oddechowego, ale jego stężenie było na tyle niskie, że zamiast do śmierci prowadziło tylko do silnego dyskomfortu i kasłania krwią. W każdym razie niczego, co byłoby zabójcze natychmiastowo. Drugim składnikiem było to, co sprawiało że ofiary stawały się zombie. Tak jakby. Bo nadal żyli, tyle że substancja doprowadzała do uszkodzenia mózgu. Połączenia nerwowe pomiędzy płatem czołowym a resztą przestawały działać, część obumierała z niedotlenienia i działały tak naprawdę móżdżek i ciało migdałowate, tyle że w wadliwy sposób. Trwale redukowało to człowieka do bezmyślnego drapieżnika. Ciągle widział i słyszał, reagował na ruch, ale z jakiegoś powodu ofiary zarazy przestawały odczuwać ból. Właśnie przez to ignorowali wszelkie zagrożenia, nie zwracali uwagi na rany i, no cóż, upodabniali się do swoich odpowiedników z popkultury. Gangrena i masa innych zakażeń wdzierała się w poranione ciała przerażająco szybko.

Uratować się ich nie dało, więc oddanie im tego ostatniego aktu łaski i posłanie ich na tamten świat wydawało się w jakiś sposób właściwe. Prawdę mówiąc to była jedyna sytuacja, w której Barbara potrafiła uznać zabijanie za coś właściwego. Wcześniej, przed tym wszystkim, nawet nie potrafiłaby sobie czegoś takiego wyobrazić.

– Zamyśliłaś się – zauważył Dent w pewnej chwili.

– Chyba tak – przyznała z westchnieniem.

– To złe miejsce na takie rzeczy.

– Wiem – burknęła.

– Więc dlaczego odpłynęłaś? Przecież wiesz, jak to się może skończyć.

Oboje wiedzieli aż za bardzo, chociaż ona miała to szczęście i tego nie widziała. Nie widziała, jak Harley Quinn umarła. To musiało być... paskudne. Naprawdę paskudne. Bo wtedy, po tym wydarzeniu, po raz pierwszy w życiu widziała, jak Jokerowi ręce trzęsą się tak bardzo, że nie jest w stanie odpalić sobie papierosa.

To wydarzenia sprawiło, że dynamika pomiędzy nimi wszystkimi zmieniła się w bardzo gwałtowny sposób. Niby na dobre, ale pozostawiając po sobie naprawdę gorzki posmak w ustach.

– Wiem – powtórzyła ponownie, wzdychając. – Ale mimo wszystko... mam wrażenie, jakby czas zatrzymał się w miejscu, wiesz? Jakbyśmy zostali zapętleni w czasie, my i całe Gotham.

– Nie jesteśmy. – Zmarszczył lekko brwi. – Czas dalej płynie i tutaj i tam, na zewnątrz.

Tam, na zewnątrz, powtórzyła w myślach Barbara. Jak łatwo człowiek się przystosowywał do dzielenia świata na tu i tam, na nas i tych innych, tych spoza... jak łatwo oni wszyscy przywykli do stanu uwięzienia w granicach kwarantanny.

W mniejszym mieście prawdopodobnie byłoby to bardziej odczuwalne. Kończyłoby się jedzenie, benzyna i wszystko inne.

Ale Gotham było gigantyczne, a masa ludzi zniknęła. Supermarkety, centra handlowe, setki sklepów i restauracji oraz wszelkie inne miejsca ciągle wprost tonęły we wszelakich dobrach. Nawet prąd był jeszcze w części metropolii. Wszystko, czego potrzebowali, wystarczyło wyciągnąć rękę.

I, cholera, Barbara zwyczajnie dobrze się czuła w takim świecie, jak bardzo niewłaściwie by to nie brzmiało, jak bardzo chore by to się nie wydawało. Bo wszystkie te banalne rzeczy, które do tej pory zatruwały jej życie odeszły, odepchnięte przez większy problem. A z tym większym problemem mogła walczyć, tak fizycznie. I to właśnie było cudownie proste.

– Co macie zamiar zrobić? – zapytał Bruce, bo ktoś kiedyś musiał zadać to pytanie. Więc równie dobrze mógł to być on.

Akurat znajdowali się w podziemiach, w jaskini, ślepiąc oczy w jeden z największych ekranów, jakie tutaj się znajdowały, śledząc długie linie informacji, cyfr, danych, przesuwające się w szaleńczym tempie. On, Joker, Crane, Riddler i Raven. Dziwaczne towarzystwo, dwójka bohaterów i trójka złoczyńców, ale światu odbiło, więc musieli się dostosować.

Poświęcił chwilę na zmierzenie dziewczyny wzrokiem. Należała do grupy, którą zorganizował jego były podopieczny. Spokojna, logicznie myśląca, nie poddająca się emocjom Raven wydawała się idealnym kandydatem do reprezentowania grupy nastolatków na takim spotkaniu. Szczególnie, że instynktownie przeczuwał, że ktoś powie coś, z czym idealistyczne dzieciaki niekoniecznie będą się zgadzać. Z czym nikt nie będzie się zgadzać. Poczucie niebezpieczeństwa po prostu nad nim wisiało i prawie przygniatało swoim ciężarem.

– Taki mały trik. – Uśmiechnął się Joker, naturalnie nie wyjaśniając niczego. Najwyraźniej czekał, aż Bruce sam połączy fakty i rozpozna misję. Więc wypuścił z westchnieniem powietrze i wbił wzrok w ekran, szukając czegoś, co obudzi wspomnienia.

Znalazł, naturalnie. Miał świetną pamięć i często zdarzało mu się poświęcać sporo czasu na rozgryzienie rozwiązań technologicznych zastosowanych w nowo napotkanej broni, czy wynalazku. Żeby na przyszłość wiedzieć jak sobie szybko i sprawnie poradzić z czymś podobnym. Żeby nie kłopotać się i nie sięgać po desperackie rozwiązania następnym razem. Bo zwyczajnie był przezorny.

W pewnym momencie dostrzegł znajomy element, a w jego głowie wszystko ułożyło się w logiczny obraz, z tym, co miał zamiar zrobić Joker włącznie. To było trochę przerażające, prawdę mówiąc, bo klaun nie znał konsekwencji i najprawdopodobniej całkowicie zignoruje niebezpieczeństwo...

– Coś pana poruszyło – zauważyła chłodnym tonem Raven.

– Istotnie – przytaknął, bo nie było sensu kłamać. Dziewczyna wyczuwała emocje innych, jakby mieli je wypisane na czołach. Dużą czcionką.

– Więc w czym leży problem? – Przysiągłby, że uniosła brwi, ale pod tym głębokim kapturem ciężko było dostrzec szczegóły.

– Podróż w czasie nie wchodzi w grę – powiedział. – Ostatnio, kiedy ktoś tego próbował, prawie zniszczył świat.

– Świat zdołał to przetrwać – stwierdził Joker, przewracając oczyma.

– Muszę to sobie przeliczyć – wymamrotał z pewnym roztargnieniem Riddler, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki notatnik i ołówek, po czym zaczął energicznie pisać.

– Ty tak ręcznie będziesz to liczył? – zainteresował się Crane.

– Coś ci przeszkadza?

– Obok stoi komputer, cymbale.

– Szybciej idzie w ten sposób, niż wystukiwanie wszystkich cyfr po kolei – sarknął Riddler. – Poza tym odwal się, to ty uprawiasz pseudonaukę.

– Moja nauka przynajmniej nie jest kompletnie wirtualna – zmrużył gniewnie oczy Crane.

– Ym – odchrząknął Joker. – Panowie, wiem, że to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale tego... panowie, spokój?

Miał rację, to zabrzmiało dziwnie w jego ustach. Pewnie dlatego zamilkli i wlepili w niego nieco oszołomione spojrzenia.

Raven i Bruce unieśli lekko brwi, ale nie skomentowali.

– Skoro już się zamknęliście – odetchnął klaun. – Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy mieli jakieś szczególne wyjście poza manipulacją czasem, miłości moja. A w każdym razie mamy zdumiewająco mało do stracenia.

– Możesz zniszczyć świat, kretynie – syknął wściekle Batman.

– Świat, który od pewnego czasu bardzo namiętnie chciał zniszczyć mnie, ciebie... wszystko, co znamy, miłości moja – uśmiechnął się krzywo kryminalista. – Ogarnij się trochę, Gacku. Rozejrzyj się. I powiedz mi, co widzisz? Ciemno wszędzie, zombie wszędzie, a gdzie nie ma zombie, tam strzelają. Zabrzmię tu trochę jak ty, ale... do cywili strzelają, miłości moja. Bezbronni ludzie giną.

Joker musiał się strasznie dobrze bawić w tej chwili, obserwować go i całą resztę targających się pomiędzy zaryzykowaniem wszystkiego, o co tak długo walczyli, a położeniem głowy pod topór z własnej woli. Uwielbiał stawiać ludziach w sytuacjach, w których zwycięstwo stanowiło rzecz niemożliwą do osiągnięcia i obserwować ich marne próby wybrnięcia z sytuacji, radosnym śmiechem wieńcząc chwilę, w której ofiara zrozumie, że jest pozbawiona jakichkolwiek szans na pozytywne zakończenie. Trochę jak mały chłopiec zabijający mrówki przy pomocy szkła powiększającego lub wsadzajacy chomiki do kuchenki mikrofalowej. Po prostu robił to na większą skalę.

– Jedna zmiana będzie pociągała za sobą następną i następną, aż w końcu dojdzie do przemieszania się wszystkiego – Batman pokręcił głową. – Na takie ryzyko nie możemy sobie pozwolić.

Bo człowiek, który opracował urządzenie do podróży w czasie skakał w tę i nazad nie przejmując się wcale zachowaniem historii w nienaruszonym stanie. Zmieniał tyle rzeczy, że w pewnym momencie doprowadził nawet do tego, że wiele, wiele osób przestało istnieć... a właściwie nigdy nie zaczęło istnieć. Tylko dzięki temu, że mieli naprawdę wiele, wiele szczęścia zdołali uniknąć konsekwencji i odkręcić wszystko.

Bruce za dobrze wiedział, żeby chociażby uznawać to za możliwość. Bo zmiana przeszłości kusiła tak bardzo... bo przecież mogli odmienić nie tylko ostatni miesiąc i uniknąć całego konfliktu pomiędzy superbohaterami a normalnymi ludźmi, a uratować innych, którzy zginęli. Mógłby nie dopuścić do okaleczenia Denta. Mógłby zatrzymać złoczyńców, zanim wyrządziliby komukolwiek krzywdę. Mógłby uratować swoich rodziców.

Ale wtedy, z tego samego powodu, on przestałby istnieć.

Bo człowiek był sumą wydarzeń, które składały się na jego przeszłość, wydarzeniami i wyborami, które podjął.

Więc nie, nie mogliby tego zrobić, bo zmienienie przeszłości sprawiłoby, że nie mieliby powodu, aby tę przeszłość zmieniać. A brak powodu sprawiłby, że nie cofnęliby się w czasie...

Bruce roztarł sobie skronie. Samo rozważanie wszystkich tych możliwości sprawiało, że bolała go głowa.

– Więc co? – zapytała Raven. – Mamy siedzieć i czekać, aż się wszystko skończy? Czy pozabijać się nawzajem, żeby tamtym, poza miastem, oszczędzić kłopotu?

– Brzmisz, jakbyś się z nim zgadzała – zauważył Batman.

– Musimy zrobić coś! – upierała się dziewczyna. – Cokolwiek! Nie możemy tak po prostu zrezygnować, poddać się...

– Czasami poddanie się to najtrudniejsze wyzwanie, jakie przyjdzie podjąć – mruknął Crane, rozcierając w zamyśleniu szczękę. – Człowiek obawia się porażek, obawia się przyznania do porażek. Bo to umniejszy go w oczach nie tylko innych, ale i jego własnych. Udowodni, że jest się tylko człowiekiem, mimo wszystkich dokonanych rzeczy.

– To nie to – zaprzeczyła dziewczyna. – To po prostu nie fair, że tak się popieprzyło, a my nie możemy nic z tym zrobić...

Crane uśmiechnął się tylko na to stwierdzenie, po czym spojrzał w górę, z rękoma w kieszeniach. Sugerował chyba, że nietoperze dyndające pod sufitem są znacznie bardziej interesujące, lub przynajmniej mają więcej sensu, niż wszystko inne w tej jaskini.

– Ej, psycholu – odezwał się nagle Riddler.

Odpowiedziała mu niezręczna cisza.

– Chyba musisz sprecyzować – podsunęła w końcu dziewczyna.

– Crane – warknął informatyk, nadal nie odrywając się od swojej pracy.

– Czego chcesz?

– Przypuśćmy – zaczął powoli. – Że wszyscy w maskach zniknęliby z Gotham...

– To bez sensu, znają nasze tożsamości – wpadł mu w słowo psycholog.

– Nie o tym mówię – prychnął Riddler. – Ale ktoś o tak małym… – pokręcił głową, powstrzymując się przed zakpieniem z mężczyzny. – Po prostu odpowiedz na pytanie. Co byłoby, gdyby wszystkich nas to tałatajstwo zeżarło w cholerę? Co zrobiliby w tej sytuacji tamci?

– Do czego ty zmierzasz?

– Zakładam, że jeżeli pozbędziemy się z miasta nas, to całą resztę zostawią w świętym spokoju, zamiast zrzucać bomby i nadskakiwać opinii publicznej, która kiedyś się połapie, że to tylko gierka była.

– I jak niby chcesz to zrobić?

– Zakładasz, że możemy przenieść się w jakiś sposób do innej rzeczywistości? – zapytali Batman i Joker, dokładnie w tym samym momencie. Nawet ton głosu był podobny. Zerknęli po sobie przelotnie, po czym, tak samo jednocześnie, wzruszyli ramionami.

Raven zamrugała, nieco skołowana.

– To byłoby całkiem logiczne, czyż nie? – uśmiechnął się przebiegle Riddler. – Usunęłoby problem reszty świata i oddaliło nad od problemu. Podwójne zwycięstwo.

– Nie nazwałbym ucieczki zwycięstwem – skrzywił się z niesmakiem Batman.

– Daj spokój, miłości moja – Joker poklepał go po ramieniu. – Świat musi kiedyś dorosnąć i pożegnać niańki. Poza tym... w innym przypadku i oni, i my nie mamy szans, prawda?

I miał rację, znowu, skubany. Nie sposób mu było nawet tej racji odmówić. Bo prędzej czy później ludzi poniesie na tyle, że naprawdę będą używali broni nuklearnej do rozprawienia się z pozostałymi przy życiu bohaterami. Bo niedługo niebo zostanie przesłonięte tak grubą warstwą kurzu i pyłu, że nie przedrze się przez nie najmniejszy promień słońca. I wszystko oziębi się tak bardzo, że rośliny wymrą, a za roślinami odejdzie dziewięćdziesiąt procent żyjących gatunków zwierząt. Przy dobrym wietrze.

– Czy to jest w ogóle możliwe? – zapytała więc Raven. – Przejście do innego wymiaru?

– Nie wymiaru! – nasyczał na nią Riddler. – Wymiar to zupełnie co innego! Ale owszem, podejrzewam, że uda nam się przejść do alternatywnej rzeczywistości...

– Wyczuwam jakieś "ale" – stwierdził Joker, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

– Będę potrzebował do tego czasu – oznajmił z ciężkim westchnieniem informatyk. – Czasu i pomocy.

– I? – kontynuował klaun, nadal wyczuwając, że coś nadal nie pasuje.

– Nie będę w stanie określić, jak będzie wyglądał alternatywny świat, w każdym razie nie za pierwszym podejściem – przyznał niechętnie Riddler.

– Pierwszym podejściem? – Bruce uniósł brwi.

– A co nam szkodzi poskakać trochę po wszechświecie, aż nie znajdziemy miejsca, które będzie nam wszystkim pasowało? Bo wątpię, żebyś zgodził się spuścić nas z oczu, to twoje poczucie obowiązku...

– Reszcie to się nieszczególnie spodoba – oceniła Raven. Bo i jej się ten pomysł nie podobał, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie istniała alternatywa. Albo opuszczą ten świat, w ten czy inny sposób, dając mu tym samym szansę na przetrwanie samemu ze sobą, lub też zostaną i będą obserwować absolutną anihilację wszystkiego. To była tylko szansa, nędzna w dodatku, bo nie mieli pojęcia, czy bombardowania już się zaczęły, czy nie posunięto się już tak daleko, że nie było odwrotu.

Tytanom się to nie spodoba. Nie znosili uciekać, nie znosili się poddawać. Głęboko wierzyli, że jeżeli będą się odpowiednio mocno starać, to pokonają wszystkie, absolutnie wszystkie przeciwności. I do tej pory, o ironio, jakoś im sie to udawało. Do tej pory los drwił z nich, pozwalając im myśleć, że panują nad sytuacją, że potrafią odmienić przeznaczenie. Co za żart. Co za chory żart.

– Nie tylko Tytanom to się nie spodoba – mruknął chmurnie Bruce.

– Miłości moja, ja wiem, że ty nie należysz do ludzi, którzy uciekają z pola walki – powiedział miękko Joker. – Ale czasami tylko w ten sposób można odnieść zwycięstwo.

– Twoja definicja wygranej zdumiewająco odbiega od mojej – stwierdził Wayne, krzywiąc się.

– Nie, ty po prostu masz za wąską perspektywę, miłości – uśmiechnął się Joker. – Serio, słońce, patrz trochę dalej w przyszłość niż kilka następnych godzin.

– Mógłby przestać? – burknął Bruce.

– Mieć rację? – zapytał Joker. – Przykro mi, ale nie.

– Nazywać mnie dziwacznie.

– Toż ja samą prawdę mówię! – oburzył się Joker.

– Zawsze warto było spróbować – westchnął ciężko Bruce.

Ale po tych wszystkich latach biegania za Jokerem po mieście, chyba już nawet nieszczególnie mu to wszystko Stanowiło raczej część osoby, jaką był Joker.

– W każdym razie, miłości moja – klaun kontynuował myśl, częściowo uwieszony na ramieniu Wayne`a niczym jakaś nastolatka. – Skoro siedzisz w tym całym biznesie ratowania ludzi, to musisz widzieć, że tylko odchodząc ktokolwiek będzie miał szansę. Ale skoro nie chcesz, bo jesteś zbyt uparty, to nie mam nic przeciwko, niech zdychają.

– Czy ty chcesz namówić mnie, żebym uciekł do innego świata z tobą? – Bruce zmarszczył brwi.

– Eh, miłości moja, długi sen ci szkodzi na myślenie – Joker pokręcił głową. – Ja mam totalnie gdzieś, co się stanie ze światem i wszystkimi tymi ludźmi. Mogę iść, mogę zostać, co za różnica.

– Więc po co ta cała rozmowa?

– Kim byłby Joker bez Batmana? – klaun spojrzał na niego autentycznie zdumiony pytaniem. – Definiujesz mnie, miłości moja. Więc cokolwiek się stanie, będzie to twoja decyzja.

– Skurwysyn – syknął Bruce. Bo Joker właśnie narzucił na niego odpowiedzialność za swoje życie, w kilku słowach sprawił, że jeśli Batman postanowi jednak walczyć, a nie uciec jak ostatni tchórz, to nie zginie sam, pociągnie za sobą kogokolwiek innego na samo dno piekła. I Batman nie mógł tego zrobić, bo najbardziej na świecie cenił sobie właśnie życie samo w sobie, niezależnie od tego, czyje to było życie. Joker w ten absurdalnie prosty sposób odebrał mu wolę, odebrał mu możliwość zadecydowania o swoim losie, bo teraz dla niego istniał już tylko jeden wybór.

– A to możliwe – zamyślił się Joker, nie obrażając się zupełnie. – Nie mam pojęcia, kim była moja matka, więc równie dobrze...

Bruce zaklął pod nosem, wyrwał się z uścisku i wymaszerował gwałtownym krokiem z pomieszczenia, pospiesznie wbiegając po schodach.

Joker odprowadził go wzrokiem, jednocześnie zakładając ręce na piersi i unosząc sceptycznie jedną brew.

– Miał rację – mruknął Crane. – Wrednie to rozegrałeś.

– Zabawnie to brzmi w twoich ustach – prychnął Riddler. – Ale fakt, wiesz gdzie go przycisnąć.

– Gdyby miał jaja to by został, tak jak chce – Joker wzruszył ramionami.

– A ty nie miałbyś nic przeciwko? – Raven spojrzała na niego z zaintrygowaniem.

– Dlaczego miałbym mieć? – zdziwił się Joker.

– Gdyby jednak zdecydował się zostać...

– To zginąłbym razem z nim – Joker wzruszył ramionami. – Co jest w tym takiego dziwnego? Co jest w tym takiego trudnego do zrozumienia? Nawet nie ma w tym żadnej filozofii. zrobić, albo nie. Żyć, albo nie. I tyle. Koniec, kropka, le fin!

Raven przechyliła głowę w zamyśleniu. To istotnie było proste, trochę przerażające, ale proste.

– A ty, co zrobisz? – zainteresował się Crane.

– To znaczy? – zamrugała Raven, zaskoczona pytaniem.

– Tytani to dzieciaki – wyjaśnił psycholog. – Pełne ideałów, wierzące w dobro świata i czujące się w obowiązku ratowanie wszystko i wszystkich. Przekonanie ich do uratowania swoich tyłków ten jeden raz...

Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko.

Crane jak zwykle miał rację. W kwestiach psychologii ludzkiej zawsze miał rację, szczególnie jeżeli mowa była o obawach, lękach, obsesjach. Wszystkich tych rzeczach, które są intensywne, odbiegają od normy...

– Nie muszą znać prawdy – stwierdziła w końcu. To było najprostsze wyjście z sytuacji. Z całą pewnością nie właściwe, ale pozwoli jej uratować przyjaciół.

– Poznają w końcu prawdę – mruknął Joker, rozciągając wargi w uśmiechu. – Prawdopodobnie znienawidzą cię za to.

– Mogę z tym żyć – stwierdziła dziewczyna. – Bo i oni będą żywi, żeby mnie nienawidzić.

Więc tak było.

Raven nie powiedziała przyjaciołom o tym, jak to wszystko się skończy. Wiedzieli jedynie tyle, że Crane, Riddler, Wayne i Joker pracowali nad projektem, który umożliwi im dokonanie… czegoś. Robin być może zdołałby wycisnąć coś z Batmana, ale nie miał okazji. Gdziekolwiek znajdował się Bruce, obok sterczał Joker. Nawet w bibliotece Wayne nie mógł się odczepić od klauna, bo ten momentalnie go tam znajdował, usadawiał się wygodnie u jego nóg i domagał się czytania na głos. W pewnym momencie Bruce z rezygnacją po prostu godził się na towarzystwo kryminalisty. Albo przestał zwracać na nie szczególną uwagę, o czym świadczył powoli gasnący siniak na twarzy Jokera. A raczej fakt, że nie pojawiały się nowe.

Two-Face i Poison Ivy dowiedzieli się od innych wtajemniczonych.

Długo zastanawiali się, co zrobić z Barbarą. Bo również przemierzała miasto w nocy, w masce i pelerynie, ale praktycznie nikt, poza zgromadzonymi w posiadłości Wayne`a, nie znał jej tożsamości. Mogłaby więc pożegnać swoje drugie życie i zostać z rodziną. W końcu nie mogli jej zabrać przemocą. Z drugiej strony...

W końcu Two-Face oznajmił cicho, tym swoim schrypniętym głosem, że z nią porozmawia. Ivy była nieco sceptyczna, ale wzruszyła ramionami.

Więc, podczas jednej z tych wypraw, kiedy czaili się na jednym z dachów wypatrując zombie, zaczęli rozmawiać. Barbara słuchała go z nieporuszoną twarzą, a potem trwali w milczeniu, wpatrując się w puste, szare ulice Gotham.

– Więc do tego się wszystko sprowadza – powiedziała w końcu. – Do ucieczki.

– Czasami to tak wygląda.

– Zabawne, że i wy próbujecie ocalić świat – uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem, ale w jej oczach było coś smutnego.

– To tak po drodze – mruknął. – Wiesz, mimo wszystko... lubię żyć.

– Rozumiem – skinęła głową.

– Ale nie pójdziesz z nami – stwierdził.

– Nie – westchnęła i pokręciła głową. – Znasz mojego ojca, on nigdy nie opuściłby miasta i ludzi. A ja nie umiałabym zostawić go samego z tym wszystkim.

– Rozumiem – pokiwał Dent. Komisarz Gordon należał do zdecydowanie najlepszych gliniarzy w mieście. Nieprzekupny, pełen ideałów pomimo swojego wieku i zwyczajnie sprawiedliwy. Bez najmniejszej plamy na honorze. Superman przy nim czułby się jak plugastwo pochodzące z głębokiego mroku.

– Więc... – zaczęła dziewczyna, patrząc na niego i przygryzając wargę. – Niedługo to wszystko się skończy, prawda? Niedługo będzie się trzeba pożegnać.

Odpowiedział jej skinieniem głową. To będzie zaskakująco trudne, jak na taką krótką znajomość, ale konieczne.

Zabawne, stwierdził w myślach. Nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że w jakiś sposób przywiązałby się do córki gliniarza. Zaprzyjaźnił się z gówniarą. Joker powiedziałby, że to zabawne. Że to świetny żart.

Harvey w ogóle nie czuł w tym jakiegokolwiek dowcipu. To po prostu... było.

Schował ręce do kieszeni. Obliźnioną dłonią trafił na znajomy kształt monety i odruchowo zaczął obracać w palcach srebrną dolarówkę.

Po krótkiej chwili wyciągnął rękę z kieszeni i obserwował przez krótką chwilę odrapany pieniążek. Jeden dolar. Suma i koszt jego wszystkich decyzji. Jego wola w świecie realnym, los urzeczywistniony.

Nie musiał się zastanawiać, nie naprawdę.

Wciśnięcie monety w dłoń Barbary naprawdę miało w tym momencie więcej sensu niż cokolwiek, cokolwiek innego.

– Niech los zawsze będzie po twojej stronie.


End file.
